


Hidden Expectations

by Lislmf123



Series: The Office Sexcapades [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss Derek Hale, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cheating, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Married Derek, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lislmf123/pseuds/Lislmf123
Summary: Derek is the boss and Stiles is his loyal employee. One work night, things change between the two and it flips Stiles world upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in this story I originally did not mention the use of lube. I know, the horror! So I'm going to fix it so that the characters do mention the usage of lube, however, there is no talk of prep or condom usage. Don't hate me.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Love to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> __________________________________________________

I entered the big boss's office. His tall, well-built frame stood in front of his large window that viewed the city. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit with dressy shoes to match. He ran a hand through his slicked back dark hair as I walked over. I stopped a few feet from him, admiring the other view that was located in the rear of his comfortable fit dress pants.

"Mr. Stilinski, do you have the papers I asked for?" He asked suddenly breaking me from my trance.

I met his stare in the glass reflection. Even in the window his green eyes were captivating. I watched as He brought his coffee cup up his lips as I answered.

"Yes, I have them right here." I announced walking over to him with the folder in my hand.

He turned around to face me and I gasped at his beauty. I have seen him plenty of times but it didn't matter every time he took my breath away.

I fixed my thick black glasses and let out an unnerving cough as he scanned over my work.

I gulped as his eyes landed on me.

"How long did it take you to write this? Be honest." He said with a stern look.

"Umm, I don't know, maybe an hour." I answered on edge.

He let out a disappointing sigh before saying, "It shows."

"I need someone who is passionate about their job." He said walking to his desk.

"Someone who is willing to put the hours, dedication, sweat and love into their work." He continued tossing the papers on his desk, before unbuttoning the top two buttons on his collar.

I need someone willing to give up their free time to work." He voiced before heading back in front of me.

"I thought that was you, was I wrong about you Stiles?" Derek asked closing much of the distance between us until his breath was in my face.

"No sir, I mean, I won't let you down."

"Good, because I expect my staff to work long and hard and give me everything they have as well as take what I give them over and over again."

I wasn't sure if we were still talking about work or not but I was starting to get flustered by his choice of words or maybe it was having him so close to me. Either way, I was burning up and finding myself panting.

"You okay there Stiles?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, uh, it's just a bit hot in here."

"Well, you could always take this off." He said reaching out to grasp my jacket.

I looked down at his hand that was gripping part of my clothing somewhat in a trance like state.

"Oh yeah, sure." I said reach down to pulling the jacket off but Derek's hand grabbed my wrist before I could.

"Allow me." He stated before moving behind me and reaching around to grip the front of my jacket. His fingers ran lightly against the sides of my stomach teasingly before reaching for my jacket. His chin rested near my neck as he voiced, "You really are hot, aren't you? I can feel your heated skin from here."

I nervously chucked. "Yeah, it must be the florescent lights."

Derek snickered against my neck sending chill down my spine. "Don't you just hate those lights?" He whispered next to my ear.

After he painstakingly took my jacket off of me he moved back around handing it to me as if nothing out of the ordinary just took place.

"I expect a new copy of these papers on my desk by the end of the day, improved papers might I add." He said before taking a seat in his chair.

"Of course sir. I'll get right on that." I replied trying my best to keep my composure.

Derek gave me a nod before picking up the phone. I shut the door quietly behind me as he started talking away on the phone to a client.

*****

"Mr. Stilinski, are your papers ready? I'd like to go home soon." Derek stated in the intercom.

I took off my glasses and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Yup, I'm coming now." I announced as I gather my stack of papers.

I couldn't help but notice Derek and myself were the last two on the floor, all the office lights were off except my desk lamp and the lights in my boss's office.

"Here you go." I said handing them over with a forced smile trying not to show my tiredness.

Derek sat on the edge of his desk and looked my work over.

"Better." He said before tossing the stack of papers down on his desk.

"There is still room for improvement. You do want to succeed here, don't you Stiles?"

"Yes of course."

"And you know what ever I say goes, right?"

"Yes sir."

"Come here Stiles; let me have a good look at you."

I stopped a foot from him. He stood up and walked up to me as if sizing me up. I waited on edge as he moved behind me.

He brushed up against my back and held my arms securely to my side as he breathed down my neck.

"Are you still hot Stiles?"

I gulped; I wasn't sure what to say.

"I…um…I'm a little warm I guess." I answered nervously.

"Maybe you should take these off then." Derek suggested moving his hands down the sides on my pants, before reaching my clothed cock, lightly rubbing it.

I freaked out at the unexpected touch and back away from him.

He had an uncertain look on his face as if trying to read me.

He backed me into his desk till I was basically sitting on the edge of it.

"I thought we have an understanding Stiles. I'm the boss and you do as I say." He instructed.

"You want me to take my pants off?"

He gave me an annoyed look.

"I don't like repeating myself Stiles."

I nervously unzipped my pants as Derek watched with hungry eyes.

"The underwear too."

In one big move I yanked my undies down and I was naked with my now hard cock staring at my boss with need. He smirked at this and began palming his own crotch.

"Turn around." He ordered.

I did as told slowly. He let out a sigh as my ass came into view.

"Bend over the desk."

"What?" I asked in a panic

"Don't make me repeat myself Stiles." He said giving one of my cheeks a slap.

I gasped and did as told. I closed my eyes as I heard him undo his zipper, and the sound of clothing hitting the floor. My heart beat rose as him come closer.

I bit my lips as I felt his hairy legs touch mine and I moaned when his hard cock grazed my crack.

"I'm going to fuck you long and hard." He promised, as the sound of a cap opening up and liquid being squeeze filled the air.

A moment later, he slid his lubed dick into my tight hole.

"Ah!" I called out, gripping the edge of his desk as his cock filled me up and stretch me out, without any prep.

I was just grateful he had lube on him and was kind enough to use it.

"Fuck your tight." Derek gasped as he plunged into me as far as he could, only to pull out and enter me yet again.

"Oh god, oh god, ooooohhhhhh!" I groaned as he slammed into me over and over again grunting as he went.

The sound of our flesh slapping filled the air along with his grunts and my moans. I could feel the hardness of his desk pressed into my chest, his hot cock thrusting in and out of me with a vengeance.

I could see the city lights glowing in the dark sky of my boss's wall to wall window view and see Derek's hot reflection thrusting into me. I was on another level.

"Oh fuck!" I expressed as I came all over his desk.

Derek thrusted into me a few more times before cumming as well.

He rested his tired form against mine for a moment before he pulled out of me, making me wince in the process, I wasn't not sure if it from the sensitivity or the emptiness that now filled me.

I was about to say something to break the awkwardness when suddenly my boss's cell phone rang.

Derek picked it up as if nothing had happened, pulling his pants back up and buckling his belt as he answered.

"Hey sweetie, I know. I'm sorry, I'm running late. I'm coming home now. Ok hunnie. Love you too."

I cringed at the scene before me. My boss was supposedly straight and happily married and he just fucked me.

I moved myself off his desk as soon as I got my strength back and started to dress in silence. To say it was awkward would be an understatement. Derek let out an annoyed sigh, causing me to glance over in his direction. He was now fully dressed with brief case in hand, staring at his expensive Rolex.

Clearly, I wasn't moving fast enough for his liking.

"I'll wait for you upfront." Derek said dryly, walking out of his office, clearly not effected or feeling guilty about what had just taken place.

Once dressed, I walked over to my boss's bathroom sink and grabbed a good amount of paper towels to clean up the mess I made on his desk. I was just grateful I didn't soak any important work papers with my cum.

After I finished I grabbed my work jacket and keys and headed over to Derek who was waiting by the front door.

"I expect you to be here bright and early tomorrow Stiles." He said as he finished locking the floor up.

I nodded in response, not sure what to say. He smirked at this and smacked my ass on the way out.

"Good boy."

I gasped half in pain and half in shock and maybe even dare I say excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

I hesitatingly made my way into the office building. Some of my colleagues were at their desks, answering phone calls and typing away on their computers. Others were just getting settled in and chitchatting with fellow coworkers.

I took a deep breath before making my way over to my cubical with my laptop bag in hand. I removed the strap from my shoulder and set my bag on my desk as I took a seat in my computer chair.

After unzipping my carrier and taking my laptop out I hooked it up to the outlet, turning it on.

I pulled out some forms from my desktop bin organizer to start working on. I adjusted my glasses and began to type. I only made it two sentences in before I found myself glancing out towards my boss's office, curious as to what he was up too.

Mr. Hale was taking a phone call on the loud speaker. I could tell because his hands were empty and free to move around as they pleased. Also, He was looking down towards his office phone as his mouthed out his words.

Derek was wearing a white dress shirt today with black dress pants. His black jacket hung on the back of his chair, forgotten.

The two top collar buttons on his shirt were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

He was having a very intense call from the looks of him pacing back and forth and the gestures he kept making with his hands.

He's eyes locked on mine for a moment and I freaked out. I quickly ducked back into my cubicle and moved my focus on my work.

"Stiles!" My boss called from his intercom.

I jumped in surprise, knocking over my container of writing utensils on the ground in the process.

"Oh crap." I voiced, leaning down to pick them up.

"Stilinski, are you there?" Mr. Hale asked from the intercom.

I was on my hands and knees gathering all the spread out pens and pencils on the floor. I reached up extending my hand, stretching out my fingers to press the reply button.

"Yes sir, I'm here." I stressed, finding it a bit of a challenge to answer from my position on the floor.

"I'll take a coffee; black, two sugars." He replied.

"Sure. I mean, yes sir. I'm on it."

*****

I headed over to the break room and grabbed the coffee pot, pouring some coffee into a cup.

I was so preoccupied I didn't even notice when my fellow coworker and friend, Scott came in the room.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" He asked coming up from behind me, smacking my shoulder as he greeted me.

Not expecting the strong force from his slap, my hold on the cup became unstable, spilling some coffee on my light blue dress shirt.

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed, shaking my shirt up and down trying to avoid skin contact from the hot liquid.

"Shoot, sorry man." He voiced apologetically.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm just a little on edge today." I said as I took a rag from the sink, wetting it down and applying it to my top.

I began wiping the stain on my shirt trying to calm the effect, but the wet rag only seemed to make a bigger, wetter mess. It only made my accident more noticeable.

"Why are you so unglued today dude? What's up with you?" Scott questioned, noticing my odd behavior.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked, as I eyed the break door making sure no one else was coming in.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Last night, something happened between Mr. Hale...and myself." I announced.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, after everyone went home and I handed in my papers, we...had sex...in his office." I said in a low voice, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked, big eyed in disbelief.

"…But He's married." He argued.

"I know."

"Yeah, but I mean he's married, married. He and his wife were high school sweethearts, the whole nine yards. I mean, shit! This is so messed up. My wife Allison is friends with his wife." He stressed, running a free hand through his hair.

"It wasn't like it was planned. I mean, I didn't plan this." I disputed, feeling the need to explain myself.

"Shit, how am I going to keep this from my wife? We have no secrets between each other." Scott voiced.

"You can't tell her!" I said in a panic, feeling my heart race at the very thought of my sexual interaction with my boss getting out to the public.

"Oh man, I hate that you told me. I suck at hiding stuff from my wife." Scott whined, as he grabbed his coffee, on his way out.

"Sorry." I voiced lowly to him as he exited the break room.

*****

I knocked on Mr. Hale's door not wanting to disturb him.

"Come in!" He called out before going back to a phone conversation he was having on the office phone.

This time around he was sitting at his desk with the phone to his ear.

I opened the door and stood at the entrance unsure if I should enter his office fully.

Derek waved me in. I took a few steps forward into his office when I noticed Mr. Hale's conversation came to a pause. He eyed my shirt, arching an eyebrow at me before averting his eyes and returning his attention back to the conversation on the phone.

"I made you a lot of money this year Jeff. The least you could do is get the contract signed and back to me by the end of the week. He voiced cockily into the mouthpiece.

"Don't worry about Larry; he's an incompetent loser with no personality or people skills. He's no competition at all. Yes, okay, talk to you later." He retorted before hanging up the phone.

Once he was off the phone Derek moved his attention back to me, staring at me from behind his desk.

I froze in my spot, feeling lost in his captivating gaze.

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"My coffee?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said coming over to his desk.

I gulped nervously, as memories of the night prior came flooding back to me, as I sat his mug down on the surface of his desk. The very desk he bent me over and fucked me on.

He eyed my stained shirt as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Did you have a fight with the coffee machine?" He asked amused.

"I guess you could say that." I blushed, as I glanced down at my shirt.

I stood there watching him in a trance taking in every detail of his features, enjoying his beauty as he took sip after sip.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Stiles?"

"Yes sir?"

"You can go back to work now."

"Oh yeah, of course." I replied waking up from my daze.

I started for the door, glancing back at him once more on my way out only to hit the side of the door way with a thump.

"You okay there?" He asked through a smirk.

I laughed it off nervously trying to play it off, giving him the thumbs up before heading out of his room.

God, I'm such an idiot!


	3. Chapter 3

On my lunch break, I went home and quickly change my coffee stained shirt for a fresh, clean white one. I managed to scarf down half a turkey sandwich and banana before hauling ass back to work.

I made it back just in time and took my seat, letting out a breath, I didn't even realize I was holding. After I calmed my fast heart rate I took out some work papers and began typing away.

"Hello boys, working hard?" A Lady with a sweet feminine voice asked as she entered the workplace.

I glanced over in the direction of the voice to find an attractive woman, full of smiles. She had long red bouncy hair with a white flower on the side for decoration. Her eyes were an innocent blue and her plump lips stood out with a shade of red lipstick. I watched somewhat in a trance as she gracefully walked by in her light pink, floral dress that seem to flow on her with her every step.

She stood out like a beautiful wild flower in a garden full of weeds.

The woman held a wooden basket of goodies in her hands and sported a huge sparkling rock on her ring finger.

I watched on the edge of my seat, leaning back a bit, trying to get a better look. I wondered who this striking, mysterious woman was and why she stopped in front of Scott's cubicle.

"Hey Scott." She greeted.

"Lydia? Hey, how are you doing?" Scott asked a bit taken back, clearly not expecting to see her.

My friend's response to the woman, made me even more curious as to who she was.

"I'm good; Tell Allison I said hi." She replied.

"Alright, we'll do." Scott voiced, giving her a small smile before meeting my gaze and giving me a telling look.

It suddenly hit me; my mouth fell open at the realization.

The woman was my boss's wife.

Holly Shit!

"Surprise!" Lydia called out, with a big smile on her face as she stood in front of my boss's office doorway, pulling his attention away from his computer.

Mr. Hale's usually stern face quickly turned warm with a smile covering his lips at his wife's presence.

"Hey hunnie, what are you doing here?" Derek asked, smiling brightly at his wife. There was even a light in his eyes that I had never seen before.

I leaned further back in my chair watching as Derek came over to his wife, happily greeting her.

"I brought you some lunch." She said showing him the basket of food.

He sweetly kissed her check as he took the basket from her, placing it on his desk.

It confused the hell out of me how my boss could be so sweet, gentle and caring with his wife and then be so cold, rough and impersonal with myself.

I was in deep thought when suddenly I lost my balance and my chair fell flat on the ground, causing me to fall right along with it.

"Ah!" I yelled out, as my chair hit the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Lydia asked as she rushed over to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine; I've just been a little clumsy lately." I said from the ground, basically lying in my computer chair with my feet up in the air now, feeling completely mortified.

I rolled out of my chair and got up off the ground dusting my clothing off.

My voice caught in my throat when I glanced up and noticed that not only was my boss's wife standing by my desk observing my every move with concern but that my boss himself, Mr. Hale, was standing right beside her with an questioning look on his face.

Well, shit.

It can't get much more awkward than this.

Did it suddenly get hot in here or is it just me?

He didn't look concern like his wife did; instead he looked amused yet again.

"Did you have a fight with the chair too?" He voiced.

I forced a chuckle in my tense situation.

"Good one." I replied before turning my attention back to my fallen chair.

"You sure you're okay? It sounded like you took quite a fall." Lydia voiced concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, as I pulled my chair off the ground, and rolled it back into its normal place by my desk.

"Oh where are my manners, we haven't official met. I'm Lydia Hale." She said sweetly, extending her soft delicate hand out to me.

I glanced at her hand feeling somewhat scared to touch it as if I did I would get bitten. I knew it was only my subconscious thoughts getting the better of me but I still felt unsure.

My eyes landed on Derek's for a moment. He arched an eyebrow at me, showing the same stern face I had seen many times before. His hands were folding into his chest as he watched the scene before him, as he watched me.

I gulped nervously before meeting Lydia's friendly gaze and taking her extended hand in mine, giving it a light shake. I was just grateful she didn't use her hand housing the huge rock on her finger for the shake. From the looks of it, that thing could do some serious damage.

She giggled through the hand shake, bringing my attention back to her face.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked amused.

I broke from her hand embrace as if I had been burned by fire, placing both my hands in my pant pockets as I felt my hands begin to shake from nervous adrenaline.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski, Your husband's assistant." I replied, feeling a little weak in the knees, unsure of how more I could take, feeling my anxiety reaching an all-time high.

Lydia's eyes brighten up at the discovery.

"Oh, you're Stiles? I heard so much about you." She announced happily.

I stood in my spot taken aback.

"Really?" I asked, somewhat in disbelief, meeting my boss's eyes once more.

His facial expressions gave nothing away leaving me more curious and frustrated at the same time.

"Yeah, your friend's with Scott McCall, right?" She went on.

"Yeah." I answered, somewhat curious how my boss's wife knew so much about me and I had yet to know anything about her.

"Scott told me all about you, the funny antics you two have had in the past. You sound like quite the comical duo."

I couldn't help the disappointment that followed suit finding out it wasn't my boss that had talked about me after all.

Lydia must have seen the disappointment in my face as she quickly added to her statement.

"Oh and of course this guy has talked about your great work ethic as well and what a force you are to the team." She said giving Derek's shoulder a playful shove.

I watched the interact between the two and the way that Derek was now looking at his wife with that same questioning look he had given me not so long ago. It was more than obvious now that Lydia was lying and just trying to make me feel better about myself.

I wanted to die of embarrassment.

Of course Derek didn't talk about me, why would he?

To him I was just another employee. An employee he had one sexual night with.

I started to feel sick to my stomach at the thought.

"That's nice to hear." I said, not wanting Lydia to know I knew she was lying.

She smiled at this.

"Okay, you, back to work." Mr. Hale said coldly before turning his attention back to his wife.

"And you, I'll see later at home." He whispered, giving her a quick peck on the lips before heading back to his office.

I took my seat trying to process everything that had just happened, not even realizing that Lydia was still standing there.

"Don't worry about my husband, he likes to act all big and tough but inside he is really a softie. Anyways it was nice meeting you Stiles." Lydia voiced on her way out.

"Nice meeting you too." I replied.

*****

God, why did she have to be attractive and sweet to boot?

Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.

Before I knew it, I found myself halting ass to the boy's room, feeling my stomach curling. I opened the first stall and release my lunch into the toilet.

It only happened once, it's not like it's going to happen again, right?

It sickened me that even though I met my boss's charming wife, I still wanted him, craved him.

"You're the devil." I said to myself, as I looked my reflection over in the bathroom mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched intrigued as Mr. Hale spoke passionately at our office meeting about work progression and updates that would be taking place. Truth be told, he could have been talking about anything and I would have found it interesting.

Derek had a way of speaking and coming off a certain way that drew people in. It didn't hurt that he was sexy as fuck either.

I watched him pace the room back and forth; noticing as he walked, his pants moved snuggly against his ass, showing a nice outline of his curves.

Derek still had his dress sleeves rolled from earlier, giving me a nice view of his muscles with every gesture he made. I also noticed he still had a couple of buttons undone on his dress shirt, showing a small hint of his manly chest hair.

It was the first time of the day I realized he hadn't shave in a couple days, as he was sporting more stubble than usual on his jawline, making him look more mature and distinguished.

I watched in a trance seeing the fire in his eyes as he asked people questions and talked spiritedly with his hands and words.

"Thank you everyone for staying later than usual. I know it must have been an inconvenience for you, at least for the ones that have a life outside this office." Mr. Hale joked, getting a few chuckles around the table along with some movement from people checking their watches and phones noticing how late it really was.

"Okay, I think we are all set for the night, meeting dismissed." My boss announced from his big leather seat.

My fellow coworkers got out of their chairs on cue and grabbed their belongings heading out the door, ready to head home.

I stood up grabbing my notes about to head out as well when Mr. Hale stopped me.

"Going somewhere Mr. Stilinski?" He asked, giving me his usual stern look.

"Umm, I thought the meeting was over, is it not?" I replied feeling a bit confused as to why I was being questioned for leaving when everyone else was allowed to do so.

"Yes, the meeting is over. That doesn't mean the day is over." My boss clarified.

"Oh." I expressed, somewhat disappointed and clearly drained of energy.

"I would like you to go through these stacks of notes and organize them before you go. You think you can manage that?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Yes sir." I replied, grabbing a handful of notes that lay in the middle of the table, moving them closer to where my seat was.

I sat back down and began reviewing them.

Mr. Hale continued working on his own stuff from his big conference chair at the far end of the table as I worked on the notes.

*****

Half way through I closed eyes and rubbed my achy neck letting out a tired yawn.

Before I knew it, I reopened my eyes to find the seat next to me was being occupied.

Derek grabbed one of the papers I was working on, scanning it over as he spoke.

"It's been a long, hard day…" He said, before placing the paper back down on the table.

I nodded in agreement.

"… and I could use a stress reliever right about now." He voiced next to my ear, sliding his hand up past my thigh and began rubbing my crotch through my pants.

"How about you?" Derek asked huskily.

I closed my eyes on contact and began to pant in need, when suddenly, Lydia's image flashed through my head.

I jumped back from his touch, leaving a shocked and somewhat irritated Derek in his seat.

"Why are you doing this…to your wife?" I forced out.

Derek smiled for a moment before getting up from his spot.

"Are we really going to talk about this? When there are so many more enjoyable things we could be doing right now." He teased, backing me up against the table letting me feel his growing dick against mine.

Oh fuck!

"I...I want to know." I stressed, finding my willpower weakening by the second.

Derek let out a heavy sigh as if I had spoiled his fun. He backed away from my body, leaving a few feet between us.

My body screamed in protest as he began to explain.

"My wife is great, I love her and she knows that but there are some things she can't satisfy me with. What can I say? I have a big sexual appetite." Derek confessed with a smirk on his face.

"Why can't your wife satisfy you?" I asked curious, wondering if his wife possibly had a condition and couldn't have sex for some reason.

"Because, sometimes you want something more than just pussy." Derek said coming closer to me.

"Sometimes, you need a little testosterone in your system." He claimed, grabbing my ass making me whimper under his touch.

"Like I said, I have a big appetite Stiles, it wouldn't be fair to think or hope that my wife could satisfy all my needs." He announced smugly.

"I don't get it." I voiced somewhat annoyed.

Derek grabbed my chin with his free hand, lifting it up so that I would look into his eyes as he spoke.

"It's okay; you don't have to understand it."

I quickly shoved his hand off my chin feeling belittled.

"What I mean is, I don't believe in that. I believe one person should and can be enough for one person." I argued.

"That is an impossible fairy tale Stiles. You think that, but it's not reality. It's like eating the same food over and over again. It's boring and unsatisfying. You need a little variety." Derek stated, as he rubbed his stubble against my neck, causing some friction.

God, he smells good.

Stay strong Stiles, don't give in.

"There is nothing wrong with knowing what you want and going after it Stiles." He voiced giving my ass another squeeze.

I gasped on cue.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe by you venturing off, your wife's needs aren't met? What if she feels the same way as you? What if she decided to fuck other people too?" I challenged.

"I keep my wife very satisfied, orgasm after orgasm. And plus, my wife would never do that. It's not in her nature; she is the pure at heart type." Derek replied.

"And what if she found out about your alternative life?"

Derek tensed up at my words, and backed away from me.

"It's irrelevant because she is not going to find out. And if she does someone will have me to deal with." He warned.

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Hale?" I asked in disbelief.

"Know your place Mr. Stilinski; I am your boss after all and a very powerful, influential man. You don't want to get on my bad side, trust me."

I gulped hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"Now take your pants off and bend over the table like a good little boy."

Against my better judgement I did as told and became half-nude, exposing my lower half as I bent down over the conference table waiting for my boss to fuck me.

I felt his warm hands touch the sides of my ass. He was so quick and cunning I didn't even noticed he had his pants off or that he lubed his cock already until he entered me from behind without warning, making me yelp in surprise.

Derek placed one hand on my hip, controlling his thrust, he laid his other hand on top of mine, the same hand that house his wedding band.

That damn gold band mocked me as Derek thrusted in and out of my ass, panting and grunting along the way.

It was a shitty, constant reminder that I was being fucked by a married man.

I felt a tear threatening to escape my eye as I felt conflicted by the pleasure I was receiving by Derek.

I didn't want to like it, but I did, in fact, I loved it.

Perhaps, I was more fucked up than my boss was?

Derek's thrusts started out slow and controlled but towards the end became fast and sloppy as he reached his end. He groaned out loud as he came.

It was hot as fuck.

I wonder if his wife is able to get him off as good as I can?

Am I a better lay?

I hope so, for my egos sake.

He continued to thrust in me as he filled my ass up with his warm cum, trying to ride out his high for as long as possible or maybe he was trying to give me a chance to cum as well. Either way, I came shortly after, panting like crazy into the table.

I felt a sloppy kiss on the middle of my back followed by Derek's chest pressed up against me, mashing us together as one, as his arms wrapped around my chest, pulling me in closer to his body. The gesture through me off and felt a bit, dare I say, intimate.

"Uh, Mr. Hale?" I voiced feeling a bit startled by the action.

"Shh, don't talk. Let me enjoy the quiet for a moment." He voiced against my back.

I decided to relax against his hold and laid my head on the table. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of our matched breathing and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of his hold.

It had been quite some time since I had anyone hold or cuddle me, it was oddly nice.

*****

After a couple minutes passed Derek moved his chest off me and removed his cock from my ass, making me fill empty yet again.

We dressed in silence and headed out to the main entrance.

On the way out, Mr. Hale stopped me short with an odd look on his face I couldn't quite read.

"You know, you can call me Derek, when it's after hours." He stated.

"Umm, okay."

"Okay what?" Mr. Hale asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Okay…Derek." I replied, liking the sound of his name leaving my lips.

He seemed to like it too according to the smirk that graced his lips.

"Better."


	5. Chapter 5

It was another long, tiring work day. I was just glad it was Friday. The weekend was just around the corner. I couldn't wait to go home, get in my pajamas and relax.

"Hey Stiles." A female voice greeted.

I turned away from my computer to find Lydia in the entrance of my compartment with a grin on her face.

She was quite dressed up, wearing a white dress that had short sleeves and ended at knee length. She had some cute, matching white heels with straps that snapped on the side of them. Her hair was up in a ponytail this time around and she was sporting her usual red lipstick with some mascara. She even had a matching white clutch for goodness sake.

"Hi Lydia, umm, is there something I can help you with?" I asked, surprised to see her again so soon.

"I'm just waiting for Derek to finish up here; we are eating out tonight with some friends." She explained as she sat her purse down on my countertop making herself at home.

"Okay." I replied, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with having the boss's wife standing right beside me as I worked.

"Don't mind me; you can go back to what you were doing; I don't want to keep you from your work." She added as she dug into her purse on the search for something.

I turned back to my computer screen with my fingers positioned on the key board. I started to type a few words but soon after found myself distracted.

It occurred to me with Derek leaving work early; we were not going to be having any alone time today after work. The alone time I now found myself craving. I wouldn't get to see him again till Monday.

I looked over towards Mr. Hale's office watching intently as he organized his counter space stacking papers neatly into a pile on his desk, the very desk he fucked me against a few days ago. The very desk I sprayed my cum all over in ecstasy. The very thought made my cheeks fill with color.

I glanced back at Lydia worried she might have caught me staring at her husband only to find out she wasn't even paying attention, preoccupied with her cell phone, typing away to someone in text.

My eyes moved back to my boss as he walked out of his room and down the hall towards the conference room. The same room he had fucked me in last night, I admired his firm ass as he walked.

I observed him as he went inside and grabbed his dress jacket off the back of his big, leather chair putting it back on. I couldn't help but think back to last night when my hands were on the cold, hard surface of the table while Derek pounded into me, giving me all he had. His groans echoed in my head still.

I remembered his warm manly hand on top of mine, the way he controlled me and took care of me at the same time. The way his muscular arms wrapped around me, comforting me, protecting me, possessing me all at once.

Fuck it was hot!

He was hot.

I was so fixated on my hot boss and what he was doing I completely forgot about his wife standing right beside me.

"So, I heard you were gay." Lydia said out of the blue, bringing my attention quickly back to her.

My eyes budged out and I immediately tensed up. I could feel my palms began to sweat and my heart beat pound away in my chest as my anxiety skyrocketed.

"Wha-what, who told you this?" I asked, somewhat panicked, looking over at my boss as he came over joining us. Clearly, Derek had heard part of our conversation as he was wearing the same questioning look on his face as me.

"Scott told me." she answered.

"Oh, Scott told you I was gay, how nice of him to give you my whole life story." I said, glaring at him out in the distance.

Scott turned in my direction feeling eyes on him; he gulped nervously, seeing my aggravated expression.

"Well, he didn't exactly say you were gay, he told me about your ex Danny. I just assumed it was a guy." Lydia said trying to break the tension that now lay in the room.

"Yes, Danny was a guy." I replied, not really wanting to get into it.

"Wait, you dated Danny, the Danny that used to work here?" Derek asked stunned.

"Yes." I stressed, feeling completely stabbed in the back by my friend with his loose lips.

"Really?" Derek questioned, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, why? What was so wrong with Danny?" I asked feeling somewhat offended.

"Nothing, I guess. You just seem like the type to need a manly man." He replied with a knowing smirk on his face.

If I didn't felt so under attacked I would have found it hot.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's face it, you're kind of dainty." Derek confessed as he folded his arms into his chest.

"Dainty?" I repeated in annoyance, meeting Derek's gaze with fire in my eyes.

Derek's eyes never left mine. The smirk never left his lips either.

Derek looked amused by my reaction, almost as if he liked making me mad, like it turned him on. I looked deeply into his piercing green eyes finding my anger slowly dissipating and turning into lust. It was as if I could read Derek's thoughts and we were both thinking the same damn thing, fucking.

He flicked his tongue out moistening his bottom lip teasingly never taking his eyes off mine.

I started feeling hot again; I swear my forehead was starting to sweat. I wanted him to push me up against the wall of my cubicle and have his way with me. I wanted to run my hands through his hair and tug on the end of his locks in pleasure.

I wanted to feel his stubble beard all over my body, leaving scratches and goosebumps along the way. I wanted to feel his big cock buried deep inside me making me yell out for more.

I wanted him, badly.

Our eyes stayed locked on each other with such intensity it was almost like we were eye fucking each other, with Lydia in the room.

Fuck, I want him.

Why am I mad at him again?

"What my husband meant is you seem like a fragile creature that deserves someone to take care of you." Lydia voiced.

I broke eye contact with Derek and looked over at his wife as if she was crazy.

Where the hell did this lady come from, la-la land?

"Anyways, we are getting off topic. I wanted to tell you, I have a cousin who is gay also." she stated.

"Congratulations." I replied, finding the whole conversation awkward and weird as fuck.

"No, you don't understand." Lydia said with a laugh.

Lady, I don't think anyone understands you.

"I want to set you up on a date with him, if you're interested." She voiced hopeful.

"Isaac? You want to set him up with Isaac?" Derek blurted out in shock.

"Yeah, why not? I think they could be perfect together, don't you?" Lydia stated, looking over to her husband.

"Isaac is..." Derek started.

"Isaac is what Derek? And if you say dainty, I swear to god I will slap you." she warned.

"Fine! You want to set him up Isaac, set him up with Isaac for all I care!" He yelled out before walking away with his briefcase and car keys in hand.

"He's been acting so odd lately. He hasn't said anything to you off work hours, has he?" Lydia asked meeting my gaze.

I blushed thinking back to all the dirty, naughty things Derek has said to me after work. I doubt that was what she was referring too.

Lydia eyed me curiously, wondering where my head was at. I shook the dirty thoughts out of my head, giving her my full attention once more.

"Nope, he hasn't said a thing."


	6. Chapter 6

I waited anxiously in my booth for Isaac to show. I tapped my foot nervously on the ground and found myself peeking over at the front entrance every time the chimes went off signally the door was being opened in the diner.

I agreed to meet Isaac for some drinks, just to get to know each other before agreeing to go on an official date.

I was a bit hesitant at first but Lydia was determined I meet her cousin, insisting he was a good match for me. That and I didn't want to get on Lydia's bad side being she was my boss's wife. It wouldn't look good on my part if I turned down Lydia's help and rejected her cousin without even meeting him.

I figured meeting for drinks took off the pressure of going on "a date" and made the mood light, easy going and casual. This way, we could tell if we connected or not before actually taking the next step of going on an official date.

At the sound of the door chimes going off I looked up to see a young man whom I presumed to be Isaac. I observed him as he stood close to the now closed front door, scanning the room over nervously. He looked around my age, height and weight. He had a kiddish smile, blue eyes and dirty blonde, short hair.

He was cute, but not exactly my type. I preferred the tall, dark and handsome type. However, looks weren't everything, and I certainly wasn't going to write him off just because he wasn't the type of guy I would normally go for look-wise.

Shit, what if I'm not his type?

What if he doesn't even find me attractive? That would be awkward.

I waved him over as his eyes landed on me from afar. I took in his full appearance in as he started walking over to the booth I was sitting in.

He was wearing blue jeans that hugged his curves nicely, a loose fitting white shirt with a red jacket over it, unzipped and some white sneakers completed the look.

Our taste in clothes was very similar from what I could see. That was a plus. I always liked a guy who knew how to dress well.

"Are you Stiles?" He asked nervously, his hands tucked away in his jacket pockets.

"Yes, I am. You must be Isaac, nice to meet you." I said extending my hand out to him.

He slipped a hand out of his pocket and politely took my hand in his, giving it a shake before taking a seat on the other side of the booth, sitting across from me.

As if on cue, a moment later a middle aged waitress headed over to our booth.

"What can I get you two?" She asked, taking out a pen and notepad out of her apron.

I turned to face our waitress, giving her my full attention, as she prepared to write down our orders.

"I'll just take water." I said before turning my attention back to Isaac.

"Uh, sweet tea, if you have it." He answered.

"Sure thing sweetie." The waitress said, giving him a quick wink before heading back to the kitchen area.

Well, it looks like someone has an admirer.

Isaac blushed in response before meeting my gaze.

He is adorable when he is nervous.

I had an urge to just squeeze his pink little cheek and use baby talk.

It was at that point I wasn't sure if I wanted to date him or adopt him?

"So am I what you expected?" Isaac asked feeling a bit self-conscious.

I thought his question over thoroughly. To be honest, I wasn't sure what I expected him to look like. Lydia never described Isaac to me and I never bothered to ask what he looked like.

"Knowing my cousin she probably built me up to sound like a dream or something, she likes to exaggerate." He added, as he looked down at the table and began to fidget with the menu in front of him.

I let out a chuckle, remembering how enthusiast Lydia was. He seemed to know his cousin pretty well.

"She said she thought we would make a good match but she didn't really describe your appearance and I didn't ask." I answered honestly.

Isaac stopped playing with the menu and glance up to meet my gaze.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked shyly.

"No, not at all. You're cute." I confessed.

Isaac tense form relaxed at the news and he let out a breath, I didn't even realize he had been holding the whole time.

"Here you go boys, enjoy!" The waitress said, setting down our drinks.

"Thanks." I replied, moving my water closer to me, as our waitress disappeared out into the crowd.

Isaac reached across the counter for a couple of sugar packets, giving them a shake before tearing them open.

"I'm just surprised that umm…" I started to say before stopping midway, giving him a questioning look as I watched him add the extra sugar to his already sweeten tea.

"I like my tea really sweet." He replied, seeing my expression.

I nodded in response and continued on with what I was going to say before the sugar distracted me.

"I'm just surprised that she was so certain we would make a good match considering we don't know anything about each other." I voiced.

"Like I said, Lydia likes to exaggerate." He stated, using his straw to stir the sugar into his drink.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself. God, I sound like I'm interviewing you for a job, don't I? I asked, cringing at how impersonal I was coming off as.

Isaac let out a snicker at this.

"No, it's fine. I'm a country boy at heart. My cousin and I are super close but are complete opposites. She loves shopping and material things and I'm a minimalist type of person, who loves the outdoors and enjoys going camping and hiking. I have a cat named whiskers. He's cool. We chill out on my front porch and he chases the lizards while I enjoy the sunset and play my guitar."

Camping?

Hiking?

We couldn't be any more different if we tried.

Well, opposites can attract, right?

"What about you?" He asked intrigued, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I appreciate nature but I wouldn't say I'm country by any means. I appreciate air conditioning and the comfort of a house. I don't have any pets but I love both dogs and cats. I work with my best friend Scott. We have been friends since we were young. I don't have much free time but with what time I do have, I like to listen to music and watch movies. My life is pretty basic I guess you could say."

"So have you ever been camping?" Isaac asked.

"Not since I was a kid. It wasn't a pleasant experience. It was hot, humid and I remember there being lots of bug bites and tons of boredom."

He laughed seeing the disgust on my face.

"Maybe I can change your views on it one day?" He said, giving me a smirk.

Is he flirting with me or just being friendly?

I can't tell.

"Maybe, I never thought about trying it again." I confessed.

"Well, start thinking about it." He said excitedly.

I chuckled seeing the excitement in his face. His eyes light up at the thought and his smile grew.

"It's a thrilling adventure, going out into the great outdoors. It's one of the most relaxing, therapeutic experiences you'll ever have in life. You explore breath taking views, discover different kinds of greenery and flowers you have never seen before and you get to fall asleep under the sky full of stars, listening to Mother Nature."

"Geez, you make it sound fun. That's quite an achievement. Maybe you should try for a career in advertising?" I suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I will stick to my music."

"Oh, are you trying to make it big in the music Industry?" I asked, before taking a gulp of my water.

"Oh god no. That's too nerve racking. I give music lessons to kids and adults that want to learn how to play the guitar." Isaac stated.

Just when I think he can't get any cuter, he ceases to amaze me.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I love it. It's a pretty laid back job and doesn't even seem like work." He said, before turning in his seat to glance outside, noticing it was darker out now.

"You want to go for a walk?" Isaac asked suddenly.

"Sure." I replied, placing a few bucks down on the table for our drinks.

*****

As we left the diner a gust of wind blew in our direction causing me to shiver. I silently cursed for not bringing a jacket or coat with me, rubbing my now cold arms.

Without saying a word Isaac took his red jacket off and handed it over to me.

"Here."

"You sure?" I asked, as I took it from his hand.

"Yeah, I actually like the cool nights. It reminds of back home, sitting on the front porch in my rocking chair with my cat, watching the sunset." He said innocently.

I smiled warmly at the sweet thought.

Isaac noticed my stare and gave me a questioning look.

"What?"

"You're adorable."

He blushed and let out a nervous snort, averting my gaze as he slipped his hands in his jean pockets.

"Come on." He said as he led the way down the dark of night.

I quickly put his jacket on and zipped it up, as we walked side by side down the block.

The smell of wood pine and apple spice mixed together hit me.

Is this what country guys smell like?

I like it.

A took a deep inhale enjoying the smell that lingered on his jacket.

"Lydia seems nice." I voiced, trying to kill the silence that now filled the air.

"Yeah, she SEEMS nice." Isaac replied.

I tensed up at his wording.

He smirked seeing my uneasiness.

"I'm just teasing, yes, she's nice." He clarified.

I let out a breath in relief as he continued on.

"She loves to set people up, case in point." He said, gesturing between the two of us.

"She actually set up Scott with Allison. Lydia and Allison were best friends in high school and she introduced the two when Scott first started out at Derek's company."

"I never knew." I voiced somewhat taken back.

"Yeah, and Lydia and Derek were high school sweethearts." Isaac stated as he continued to walk.

"I heard." I replied distantly.

Did he really have to mention Derek's name?

I was having such a good time with him and now I can't help but think of Derek, great.

"Lydia was the head cheerleader." He added.

"And let me guess, Derek was the head jock?" I retorted.

"Nope, you would think so wouldn't you? He was a loner. Lydia actually was the one to ask him out."

"Cool, this was nice and all but it's getting late. I should head home." I said, not really wanting to hear any more about Lydia and Derek.

I unzipped Isaac's jacket and handed it back over to him.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"Yeah, I would like that." I said giving him a small smile.

"Me too." He smiled back.

I quickly leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek, leaving a stunned Isaac in his spot.


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in Indian style on top of a big white blanket that lay on the ground of a neighborhood park. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining brightly; the sky was a nice light blue color. The birds were chirping, the trees were moving in the breeze. Kids were playing, the adults were reading books or chitchatting and the ducks were swimming in the big pond that sat in the middle of the park.

I was accompanied by Scott and his wife. Allison thought it was a great day for a picnic. So that's what we were doing, having a picnic in the park on a lovely Sunday afternoon.

Scott was next to me, lying on his back with his eyes close and Allison was standing by a nearby table retrieving items out of her duffel bag.

Scott and I were dressed in comfortable wear, cargo shorts and t-shirts and Allison was wearing blue jean shorts and a white and red checkered shirt with her long, dark brown hair in pigtails. She looked like a country girl.

"I see your wife went all out for this." I said, looking her outfit over.

"Doesn't she always?" Scott joked through closed eyes, enjoying the tranquility of the park.

"Here is your salad Stiles." Allison voiced, as she came over and handed me a plastic container consisting of lettuce, croutons, sweet tomatoes, shredded carrots and some dressing.

I looked the package over in disbelief as she headed back over to the table.

"Who eats a salad on a picnic?" I argued.

Scott reopened his eyes, glancing at my meal.

"Sorry man, Allison has been on a health craze ever since her dad had that health scare last year." He replied, sitting up from his current position.

"Could we please not mention my dad's heart attack; I'm just now starting to get over it." Allison stressed, as she pulled out more contents from her bag.

"Sorry Babe, we won't bring it up anymore." Scott promised, getting up from his spot and heading over to her.

"Got anything sweet in that bag of yours?" He asked, giving her back a soothing rub.

"Sure do." She replied, handing him a fruit cup.

A frown came over Scott's face.

"Really Al?" He whined.

"It's better for you; you'll learn to love it." She said giving his cheek a kiss.

"So Stiles, I heard your date went well. Maybe we can go on a double date sometime?" Allison said hopeful, as she took a seat on the blanket.

My eyes widened in panic at the very thought.

Scott took a spot right next to her.

"Al, babe, they just met." He replied seeing my anxiety on the subject.

"Okay fine. At least tells us about your date." She insisted.

"It went really well. He's very sweet and cute and I wasn't expecting to like him because it was set up but he's great." I confessed.

"Aww, see love is in the air." Allison gushed happily.

"That's great man." Scott said, patting my shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot my camera. I'll be right back." Allison voiced, as she got up heading to her car.

I waited till Allison was out of view and hearing distance before turning my attention back to Scott.

"I'm screwed, aren't I?"

"A little bit."

"Shit, what am I going to do? If I go out with him again, he is still the cousin of my boss's wife. The wife of the guy I'm screwing. Ugh, and if I turn him down, he won't understand why." I complained, rubbing my temples in stress.

"Why turn him down? He sounds great. It's not like you and Derek are anything or going to be sexual again, right?" Scott replied.

I didn't answer him. Instead I brought my hands down to my lap and I glanced down at the leafy lunch that sat in front of me.

Right? He repeated, noticing my lack of a reply.

Stiles?!

"I don't know man! I want to say no it's not going to happen again for Isaac sake but Derek is...irresistible and one of the best fucks of my life. When we are together…" I paused, making gestures with my hands in frustration, trying to get my point across.

"It's like we connect on another level. I can't explain it." I admitted.

"I can, it's called horny loneliness." Scott retorted.

"Thanks man, I feel so much better now." I replied sarcastically.

"Okay I found it. Now, what did I miss?" Allison asked, glancing back and forth between the two of us.

I took a mouthful of my salad when her eyes landed on me.

"Mmm, great salad."

*****

"Shit, Shit, shit." I said under my breath as I tapped my fingers on the side of my stirring wheel.

"Come on, let's go!" I voiced out loud in my car as I hooked my horn.

I forgot to set my alarm clock Sunday night and I was officially late for work and there was a traffic jam on the route to the office. It was not the best beginning for a Monday morning.

I didn't even wait for the elevator as I rushed into the large building. I opened the door to the staircase and jogged up five flights of stairs thinking it was faster than waiting for the elevator, me and my genius ideas.

"Holy shit." I panted out, as I opened the door to the fifth floor.

I leaned forward wheezing and coughing a bit, feeling short of breath.

"Oh, (gasp) I'm out of shape. (Gasp) I got to start working out (gasp)." I voiced, as I placed a hand on my rapid heartbeat trying to calm my breathing.

I took a few deep breaths and wiped my now sweating forehead. I then brought my hand up to my face glancing at my wrist watch.

"Shit, forty five minutes late. Ok, get your shit together Stiles." I said, giving myself a pap talk before opening the main door to the office and walking inside.

I walked quickly to my cubicle, noticing I was the last to arrive and everyone else was busy working.

I reached the entrance of my office only to be stopped in my tracks by the sight before me.

Mr. Hale was in my cubicle, sitting on the edge of my desk. Clearly, he had been waiting for me. Who knows for how long?

I'm fucked!

He was wearing the usual stern look on his face. He looked me over for a moment taking in my hurried appearance.

My dress shirt was surely wrinkled and a bit sweaty from my stair climb, my tie was crooked, my forehead was still sporting some perspiration and my cheeks were flushed with color from my labored hike up the steps.

I was just about to apology for being late when he glanced down at a card in hand.

I eyed it curiously as he started to read it out loud.

"Thanks for the great time. Isaac." Derek voiced a bit irritated, before tossing the card to the side of my desk.

It was at that moment I noticed the flowers that sat on the far end of my desk, daisies to be exact. I could feel my mouth start to upturn into a smile. I quickly bite my lip to keep from smiling seeing Derek's annoyance.

"Sounds like the date went well." He said casually with an unreadable face.

His face was blank but his body language was a different story. Derek form was tense, statue-like. He was clearly uncomfortable about something or maybe he was just trying to keep his angry in check with me being late to work.

"It was nice." I said, as I set my work-bag down next to my desk.

I watched on edge as Derek moved off my desk and stood in front of me.

"Oh, and one more thing, you’re late. Don't let it happen again." Derek voiced coldly, piercing me with his icy stare.

I gulped nervously and stepped to the side, letting him pass by in the close quarters.

"Sorry sir, traffic was crazy."

Derek paused in his spot and turned to face me. The cold look never left his face.

"Stiles, no excuses. Now get to work." He voiced before heading to his office, shutting the door behind him.

Oh fuck, he's really pissed.

Stupid alarm clock!

I took my seat and grabbed the card Isaac sent, rereading it. I smiled at the sweet sentiment and brought the flowers to my nose taking a whiff of the sweet scent.

As if on cue, my phone went off notifying me I had a text from Isaac. He must have gotten my number from Lydia, who got it from Scott or Allison.

*****

Isaac: Did you get my flowers?

Stiles: I thought they were my flowers?

Isaac: lol.

Stiles: Yes, they are very sweet, thank you.

Isaac: I hope they weren't too much?

Stiles: Daises too much? Never.

Isaac: I went with daises because I thought roses were too romantic and predictable.

Stiles: Wow, you put a lot of thought into this. I'm flattered.

Isaac: I tried, plus daises are my favorite flowers. They are very underrated.

Stiles: I'll try to remember that. I hate to cut this short but I have to get to work. I was late to work today and the boss is pretty mad at me.

Isaac: Ok, well tell Derek I said hi and to take it easy on ya.

Stiles: lol, I will.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is inner voice dialogue. I use the ____________ under and above those parts so you know what is considered Stiles inside voice.
> 
> _________________________________________________________

"Here are the papers you asked for." I said putting them down on the cold, hard surface of the conference table.

It was the end of the work day and everyone was gone for the day, everyone except Mr. Hale and I.

Derek glanced up from his laptop taking in my end of the day appearance. I was no longer wearing my work tie or jacket and I'm sure my hair was a tossed messed from my morning rush to work. I couldn't even remember if I brushed my hair this morning.

He unbuttoned the cuffs of his blue dress shirt and rolled his sleeves up while he kept his eyes on me. Next, he reached for his collar of his shirt, undoing the top two buttons. It was as if he was seducing me with his eyes as he slowly and sexily undressed in front of me.

________________________________________________

Damn, he makes anything look sexy.

_______________________________________________

I gulped as he got up from his spot.

"So are you planning on seeing Isaac again?" He asked pulling the bottom of his tucked shirt out of his pants.

I watched in a trance as Derek slowly unbuttoned his shirt as he walked over to me with a smirk on his face.

I gulped nervously, feeling the excitement of what was to come build up inside me.

"I, I don't know. I mean possibly, he's sweet." I voiced finding it harder to concentrate on my thoughts.

"Sweet huh?" Derek teased as he finished unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang on his shoulders leaving his chest and built stomach exposed.

Desire filled my eyes at the sight before me.

"Since when is sweet, memorable?" He challenged, as he cornered me against the table, pressing his now hard cock against my growing one.

"Oh god." I moaned, missing the very feeling of having his cock buried inside me.

Derek's grin grew seeing the effect he had on me.

He pushed me hard against the table, causing me to fall back on it.

I gasped in surprise as he hovered over me.

"Since when is sweet satisfying?" He teased.

I stared at his bare skin, admiring his muscular form.

I was in awe of his beauty. I reach a hand up and slide my palm over his sculpted abs, up his chest loving the feel of his body against my hand.

I could hear his breathing pick up under my touch.

"Did you miss me Stiles?" He asked playfully.

My brown eyes met his green ones.

"Did you miss me?" I countered back.

It got quiet and our actions came to a stop. We stared deeply into each other's eyes. The mood instantly changed. It suddenly got a bit too real, too deep.

Derek tensed up a bit, his friendly demeanor turned cold. He didn't respond.

I decided to let it go and I gave one of his nipples a tug and he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.

I couldn't tell if it was in pleasure or in pain.

It wasn't until he reopened his eyes looking down at me that I saw the desire building up in them.

He tore my shirt open with one swift motion.

"What the hell?" I voiced, shocked by his destructive actions.

"I'll buy you a new one." Derek stated dryly.

Before I could reply his tongue was on my lower stomach sliding its way up my torso, giving me the sensation of warm, slippery wetness with a mixture of little scratches here and there from the closeness of his scruffy facial hair brushing against my skin along the way.

I moaned at the feeling, it was fucking erotic as hell.

Derek withdrew his tongue as he reached my neck and began to playfully nudge his stubble against the nook of it, breathing heavily against my skin. The combination caused a great deal of friction and heat, burning me up from the inside out.

A shiver ran down my spine, as I felt his skilled hands tease the sensitive skin of my lower stomach, grazing the flesh as he worked on ridding me of my pants, before moving on to his own.

I gasped and gripped his muscular back as I felt his big, hard cock brush up against my entrance wanting access. Derek quickly positioned his now lubed cock with his free hand.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, as I felt his swollen dick, slip deep inside me in one swift motion.

Derek grunted next to my ear at the feel of our now joined bodies.

I could feel the heat radiate off of our skin as our chests and hips pressed together. Our hard bodies rubbed against each other with each new thrust.

Derek's thrusts were different this time around; they weren't the usual, fast, rushed shoves. They were slow and power driven. Each lunge caused me to slide back a bit on the table from the force.

I could feel all of him inside me, his big cock sliding in and out, brushing against my prostate.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum." I voiced, realizing the sensation was too much and building up inside of me.

"Not yet, I'm not done with you yet." Derek voiced roughly.

____________________________________________

Fuck, even his words turn me on.

____________________________________________

I gasped as I felt Derek grab my dick that was leaking and straining between our smashed bodies.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he started tugging on my cock, sliding his hand up and down my length as he continued fucking me at his torturous, slow pace.

"Oh Derek!" I called out, feeling my end near.

Derek grunted in response and stilled his thrusts.

I reopened my eyes and watched as he continued to stroke me with his own cock still buried deep inside of me.

His eyes ever left mine as he touched me. He watched my every move and listened to every sound that left my lips.

I was on another level.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I moaned out loud and starting cumming.

I watched as my cum shot out soaking Derek's hand and some even squirted onto his lower stomach dripping down his shaved pubes.

_______________________________

That was hot, fuck!

_______________________________

It was as if I was marking him as mine.

Derek quietly wiped his cum covered hand off on my torn shirt, tossing it off to the side before leaning back on top of me.

I winced at the feeling of my sensitive dick pressed up against his heated flesh. I was still recovering from my release as Derek started thrusting in me again.

I whimpered as his cock rubbed against my prostate deep inside. I found myself panting with need again in no time, clawing his back as his hips picked up speed, making his balls slap against my ass, adding to the pleasure.

"Who do you belong to?" Derek voiced hoarsely between thrusts.

My eyes popped open at his question trying to think. comprehend what he was asking for but I was so fucking lost in the high feeling his body was giving me, I couldn't think straight. I found myself distracted by his sexy firm ass as well, which was in my view point as he thrusts into me.

"Wha?" I asked, not sure what to say.

"Tell me. Who do you belong to?" He demanded, breathing against my neck.

"You?"

Is that what you want to hear?

"Uh, again." He voiced, picking up speed.

"I'm yours, all yours."

____________________________

Oh god, just don't stop!

____________________________

"Oh fuck!" I groaned, as he thrusts against my sweet spot over and over again.

Derek grunted and huffed against my ear as he pounded into me, giving me all he had.

"Yeah that's right, your mine, all mine." He voiced roughly as he slammed into me repeatedly, his once controlled thrusts became sloppy.

I came for the second time of the day; Derek's warm cum filled me up shortly after.

I watched as he moved his hot sticky body off mine and pulled his dick out while he was still cumming dripping some of his cum on my own cock and pubes, letting me feel his warm liquid.

Derek gave his cock a few more tugs making sure he got everything out.

It was as if he was marking me as his too.

It was sexy as fuck.

___________________________________________________________________

What a fucking animal, I wonder if he is like this with his wife too?

___________________________________________________________________


	9. Chapter 9

After yesterday’s big slip up with me being late to work and getting on Mr. Hale's bad side, I decided to make it my main priority to not be late today.

Last night after I got home, I set the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand next to my bed, as well as my cell phone to wake me up thirty minutes earlier than I normally wake.

I double checked both alarms to make sure they were set to go off in the A.M. and not P.M. knowing my luck; if I didn't check them carefully I would probably set them wrong and end up late again.

Maybe setting two alarms was a bit extreme but I was a bit paranoid after yesterday. I set my main alarm the night prior and it didn't do its job of waking me up. I could have sworn I set it for the right time too.

Maybe I was so tired I slept right through the alarm?

Luckily for me, the sound of both alarms beeping loudly next to my ear, did their job and woke me up. I jumped out of bed at the loud, irritating sounds and searched for the annoying mechanisms in the dark, trying my best to shut them off through closed eyes.

I groaned when I realized my efforts were in vain and the noise started to ascend, filling my room up with an echo of beeping sounds.

"Oh god, make it stop." I voiced in frustration as I banged on the main alarm until my hand came in contact with the end button, shutting it off.

"God damn it, me and my bright ideas." I complained, as I slowly opened my eyes, squinting as the bright light of my cell phone hit my sensitive eyes.

I moved quickly to end the second alarm before letting out a sigh in relief, placing my phone on the mattress next to me.

With a tired yawn and stretch of my long arms up in the air, I glanced out to my bedroom window noticing that the sun was starting to rise in the sky.

"Okay Stiles, time to get up." I told myself as I rose off of my bed heading over to the bathroom to clean myself up.

I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror, nearly giving myself a fright. I looked like a walking zombie, with dark circles under my eyes, and hair a mess.

*****

I showed up to work fully dressed, groomed and early with fifteen minutes to spare. I walked into the main office, heading to my cubicle just like it was any other work day. To my surprise there were a few people already there, getting ready to start another work day.

I was happy to see I at least beat Mr. Hale to work, so that he could see I was dedicated to my work place and that being late the other day was a fluke.

I slowed my steps to a stop finding a square package sitting on top of my desk. I looked around the office confused and a bit intrigued as to what was inside.

The few people that were in the office were focus on other things, like drinking their morning coffee, turning on their computers and taking items out of their bags. None of which paid me any attention.

I pulled the thick strap of my laptop bag off my shoulder and set it on the floor by my desk, stepping closer to the mystery package.

It was then I noticed a note attached to it. I pulled my reading glasses out of my pocket putting them on as I picked up the note and started to read it.

The first thought that came to my mind was Isaac.

Isaac wouldn't give me something else, would he?

He already gave me flowers and a card. Why would he get me something else?

This is a bit much, even for him.

I glance down at the name, ignoring the message itself, curious who gave me a present. My eyes widened in surprise to see a single letter…D

Derek?

Derek got me something?

A smile instantly spread to my lips at the discovery and I excitedly read the note.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I promised you a new shirt. Until I have time to buy you a new one, here is an old one of mine you can use.

D.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My excitement was short lived at the discovery. Here I thought Derek might have written something sweet or got me something sentimental and it was just a shirt, a used shirt at that.

This gift was nothing like the sweet sentimental one Isaac gave me the other day ago.

But it's Derek's shirt. That has to mean something, right?

I tore open the brown wrapper and glanced down at the fancy crème colored shirt in my hands.

Holy shit, it Armani!

I observed it closely, there were no stains, puckers or anything to indicate it was a used shirt. It looked like a brand new shirt, a brand new expensive shirt to be exact. Yet, Derek claimed it was used. It was in great condition for being used and the plus was it smelt just like Derek.

I held the material close to my nose and took a whiff, enjoying the aroma.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, standing in the entrance of my compartment.

"Uh, nothing." I replied startled.

I quickly gathered the cotton shirt up with the note and placed it in my desk drawer before he could get a good look.

Scott gave me a knowing look, arching an eyebrow at me. A small smile spread to his lips. However, he didn't questioning me any further on the subject which I was grateful for.

"So, uh, I guess Mr. Hale is running late today, huh?" I voiced, trying to change the subject, noticing Derek had yet to show up to work and it was already passed opening time.

"Dude, he's not coming in." Scott stated, as he leaned against the wall of my workspace.

"What, why?" I asked, in concern.

"It's his and his wife's anniversary; he took today and tomorrow off for it. Allison said they are going to some fancy resort to celebrate." Scott claimed.

"Oh." I replied, feeling disappointment creep in.

Two days without Derek.

Two days of Derek and his wife having intimate moments and wild sex.

Kill me now!

"Well, that means we can get out earlier tonight." I said, trying to look on the bright side.

Scott's eye's lite up at the news.

"Yeah I know, can't wait." He answered wide a smile.

"Do you want to hang out after work?" I asked hopeful.

"Sorry man, I can't. Allison and I have plans. We are going out to dinner and possibly to a movie after that. She wanted us to have a date night." He explained.

"Oh, that's ok. I'm sure I can find something to do." I said, not sure who I was trying to convince more, Scott or myself.

*****

The rest of the work day was painfully drawn out. I kept zoning out at work, looking at Derek's empty office, daydreaming that he was in there working hard on something and getting stressed out in the process. He would rub the back of his achy neck, through closed eyes only to reopen them and have them land on me from my desk.

He would stare straight at me with his sexy blue eyes. A slow smirk would spread across his features as he got out of his office chair and started to walk over to me, like he was on a mission and undressing along the way.

Derek would unbutton his fancy dress shirt and lose his belt, tossing it on the ground as he walked, his eyes never leaving mine.

His face would be full of desire and determination as he walked closer and he would push me roughly up against the wall of my compartment before having his way with me.

Me and my damn fantasies.

Come on Stiles, focus!

You're at work after all. You're here to work.

Who cares if the boss is out for a couple of days?

I care…

Damn it!

Why does Derek affect me so without even being present?

*****

I lay in bed in my darken room, looking at the ceiling as I moved the covers around my shoulders feeling cold and very much alone.

Is this really what my life has come to?

Desperate for attention, I decided to reach out to someone, a certain someone I never thought I would reach out to.

I moved the heavy covers off my body and sat up in bed, exposing my half naked body to the ceiling fan breeze. My dark red boxers did little to keep me warm. A shiver ran down my spine as I leaned over the nightstand, turning on the lamp and grabbed my cell off the surface.

I began to type into the keyboard of my cell phone. I typed the first thing that came to me, the first thing I thought would grab his attention. Whether it was true or not was a different story.

Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

___________________________

Stiles: I miss you.

___________________________

I waited anxiously to see what he would reply, if he would even reply. I waited a good intense five minutes before I heard that familiar DING indicating I got a response back. I frowned seeing that the reply was not as friendly or as open as I had hoped.

__________________________________________

Danny: No, you don't. You're just lonely.

__________________________________________  
I hated how my ex knew me so well. I was lonely. Was it so awful to admit that?

Why couldn't he just ignore that fact and come help numb the pain for a bit?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: Oh come on, can't you just ignore that fact and come over and cuddle with me for a bit?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
I wasn't asking for a lot. I didn't need sexual attention though I wouldn't have been exactly opposed to some sexual release either. I just needed a little warmth from another body. Danny was always for cuddling when we were a couple and great at it might I add. I figured it wouldn't hurt just to ask.

I tapped my foot on the ground nervously and bit on my nails as I waited for Danny's reply.

I hated how pathetic and desperate I sounded but I couldn't help it. Derek opened up a part of me I kept hidden away since my last relationship, the need to feel wanted. I craved to feel needed, cared for.

Derek awakened this inside me and I needed my fix.

________________________________

Danny: No stiles, I can't.

________________________________

I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I had been holding, as he continued to respond.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny: You need to get comfortable with being by yourself. How do you expect others to be cool with being with you, if you can't even stand to just be with yourself?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My eyes began to water a bit as Danny gave me the speech I didn't want to hear.

_________________________________________________________________________

Danny: Deep down you know I'm right, even though you won't admit it.

________________________________________________________________________

Fuck, he is right.

Danny and I weren't a good match. He needed space and was a very social creature and I was more of a clinger and too old fashion in that I was fine with just the two of us staying in most nights. We were too different for the relationship to work even though we gave it a good five months.

I wanted to stay and try to make the relationship work, because I was afraid to be alone. Danny didn't see the point in wasting each other's time.

God, I'm such a loser.

He probably already has someone new in his life.

Danny was always a social butterfly and natural flirt; he never had trouble getting attention.

Why am I so afraid to be alone?

Why did I always feel the need to fill that void?

___________________________

Danny: Take care Stiles.

___________________________

Stiles: You too.

__________________________

I didn't even know what was right or what was wrong. All I knew was what I felt in the moment and acting out on it.

My sadden state quickly turned frustrated, I tossed my phone on the opposite side of the bed irritated and stressed out.

Rejection, that's my life in a nutshell.

I'm so sick of being alone, feeling alone.

I let out a heavy sigh, trying to release some of my built up tension. Once I felt calm enough, I turned off my light and lay back in bed yet again.

I turned on my side and grabbed the unused pillow that sat next to me and wrapped my tired arms around it to cuddled with, silently wishing it was a warm body next to me, embracing me in a caring hold.

I closed my eyes praying for sleep to overtake me.

*****

Hours passed with me tossing and turning in bed. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't get comfortable.

I found myself scrolling through porn on my phone from my bed, in the dark of night. I wasn't normally for porn, I liked the real thing but when times were tough sometimes porn was all you had.

The illumination of my phone screen was the only thing lighting up my room, giving it a soft glow. I should have turned the lamp on, I knew looking through my phone in the dark was not doing my eyes any favors, nor was not wearing my reading glasses but I was tired, too tired to do anything about it.

I searched through an X-rated site that looked promising, skimming through the guys that starred in their porno's. I found it boring, uninteresting. The porn stars were placed in different categories according to what you where into, they were sorting into big dicks, small dicks, average size dicks, hairy guys, hairless guys, muscular guys, boney guys, blonde, brown and black hair guys, etc...

I was about to give up and call it a night when I suddenly came across a guy with similar features to a certain someone. The porn star wasn't a ten that's for sure; he wasn't even a nine or eight, a seven maybe.

The guy was built, though his body was nothing compared to Derek's but still nicely built. He had black short hair in a similar cut like Derek's and had stubble on his jawline like him as well. However, the guy didn't have the same model-like facial features that Derek did.

This guy had dark brown eyes instead of sexy blue ones; his nose was a bit on the bigger side and his lips were plumped as well. Making me wondered if he had some work done to his face.

Not to mention, the guy made the stupidest facial expression in pleasure, it was so ridiculous and over the top, it was laughable.

How does anyone get off on this shit?

It wasn't until the man got down on his knees in front of another man with just the back of his short black hair and the side of his stubble jawline showing, that I started to take interest.

Shit, from this angle he almost looks like Derek.

I watch intensely as the man took the other guy's cock in his mouth giving him head. I moved my hand down into my boxers and grabbed a hold of myself, feeling my dick grow on cue.

I let out a moan as thoughts of Derek flooded my head, remembering the feel of his stubble on my lower body, his tongue, licking its way along my lower stomach, his hot breath. I watched the screen through hooded eyes, picturing Derek going down on me as I stroked myself.

I looked over the guy that was getting his cock sucked; he looked a bit younger than the man sucking him off. He had light brown hair, some freckles on his face, was average looking. He had a smaller frame but he wasn't scrawny. He had some muscles on him.

I watched as he placed a hand on the back of the Derek look-alike's head, encouraging him to continue, trying to push him closer to his flesh. He groaned out loud and curse under his breath, trying to watch as the other guy, slid his mouth up and down his heated member. Only to throw his head back in pleasure and bring his hips up to his mouth, trying to quicken the pace.

"Fuck." I expressed, as I felt precum leak from the tip of my cock. I increased my speed, trying to match the rhythm of the porn.

I was close, so close. My eyes squeezed shut. The sound of the moans from the porno mixed with my own. I could hear the sounds of my hand jerking my cock or maybe it was the sounds of the Derek look-alike smacking his lips on the other guy's dick in the porno? Either way, it was intense.

"Oh Derek!" I called out into the empty room, as I ejaculated into my free hand filling it up with my cum.

Once I calmed down from my high, I took my boxers off all the way and wiped my hand off as well as a few drops that dripped down my cock, before hurling them on the ground.

It took me a few minutes to calm my breathing. I felt good, relieved and relaxed. Then it occurred to me that Derek wouldn't be at work tomorrow.

I'm so fucked.


	10. Chapter 10

As lunch time approached, I took a seat in the staff lounge, scooting my chair up to a big circular wooden table that sat in the middle of the room.

I took a bite of my homemade turkey sandwich as Scott came in the room taking the seat across from me.

"So what did you end up doing last night?" He asked as he opened up a can of coke taking a sip.

I cringed as memories from last night started to cloud my thoughts.

"What is it?" Scott asked seeing my tense form.

"I ended up texting Danny." I confessed before taking a gulp of my bottled water.

Scott's eyes widened at the discovery.

"Dude, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Well that's obvious." He retorted, as he unwrap his sub and took a mouthful.

"He refused to come over anyway." I replied a bit annoyed at the thought.

"Thank god one of you has some common sense." Scott voiced as he reached for his bag of chips, using his muscles to open them.

I playfully smacked his shoulder, causing some of his chips to fall on the table.

"Hey, it's true. You know you two don't belong together." He said as he picked up the runaway chips, placing them back in his bag.

"I wasn't trying to get back with him. I was just...lonely, there I said it."

"I was right." Scott stated with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, ok fine. You were right, but it doesn't change the fact that I feel something for Derek." I stated.

"It doesn't change the fact that Mr. Hale doesn't feel anything back for you either." He snapped.

I frowned as Scott continued on with his lecture.

"He is celebrating his anniversary for goodness sakes Stiles, you would think that would be more than enough evidence that it's time to move on." He stressed.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

"Yes I would. Now you and Isaacs on the other hand, there is promise there."

Scott looked me over seeing I was deep in thought.

"What are you so afraid of Stiles?"

"I'm not afraid." I replied stubbornly.

"Then prove it. Call Isaac up and ask him out." Scott voiced before reaching across the table and grabbing my cell phone.

I tensed up as he began pressing buttons on my phone.

"What, what are you doing?" I asked in a panic.

"Helping your chicken shit ass out." He replied with a smirk on his lips, as he brought the cell up to his ear.

"Hang up. Hang up the phone right now." I demanded.

"Hello?" Isaac's friendly country voice filled the loud speaker, as Scott held my phone out into the air towards me.

I glared at him and took the phone.

"I, uh...I" I started to talk only to freeze up on the spot feeling panicked.

"Hello, is someone there?" Isaac asked from his end.

I quickly hung up the phone.

"Well that was subtle." Scott said giving me a disappointed look, shaking his head.

"You put me on the spot man. I wasn't ready."

"Yeah, well, will you ever be?" He replied, picking up the scrapes left from his lunch and tossing them in a nearby trash can before heading out of the break room.

*****

I let out a stressed sigh feeling like a loser about to go back to work myself when there was a loud DING from my phone.

I looked down to see Isaac texted me.

_____________________________________

Isaac: Did you just try to call me?

_____________________________________

Stiles: No. Why?

_____________________________________

Technically it wasn't a lie; Scott called him, not me.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Isaac: That's strange, I just got a call and I could have sworn it said it was your number.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: What? That's odd. You know now that I think about it, I had a couple of people say the same thing to me, must be a technical error.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok now I was straight up lying but one little lie wasn't going to hurt.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isaac: Maybe. Well, I know you're busy at work so I won't keep you. Have a nice day Stiles.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Great, now he thinks he is bugging me.

___________________________

Stiles: You too Isaac.

___________________________

*****

I bent down and stuck the familiar key into its slot, jiggling the handle of the door knob as I withdrew my key and headed inside.

It was pitch black inside and quiet. I bumped into a nearby table banging my knee in the process. I moaned in pain and curse under my breath, as I rubbed the now bruise limb.

"Who's there?" Scott voiced loudly, coming out in only a pair of boxers with a bat raised up in the air, trying to looking threatening.

"Scott?" I questioned, noticing his lack of clothes.

"Stiles, what the hell man?" He yelled, as he brought his hands down with the bat in hand.

"Dude, what's with the bat?"

"I thought you were a robber. How did you even get in here?" Scott asked setting the bat next to the living room sofa.

"Key." I announced, showing it proudly in the air.

"Stiles that key is for emergencies only." Scott stressed, a bit annoyed by the late night intrusion.

"Well, this is an emergency." I claimed.

Scott suddenly stiffen, his eye widened in concern.

"What is it, what's the emergency?"

"I haven't been able to hang out with my buddy and I thought this was a good time to catch up." I voiced, walking further into the room.

"Stiles, you being lonely is not an emergency." He voiced irritated.

"I'm not lonely..."

Scott gave me a disbelieving look.

"Much." I finished.

"Look, I brought some Chinese over; I got your favorite, dumplings." I said raising the bag up so Scott could see it.

"Scott who is it?" Allison asked, coming out from the hallway in just her bra, in the process of putting a shirt on.

She glanced over in the direction Scott was looking to see me across the room, turning a bit red in the face due to her lack of clothes. I turned my head, looking elsewhere to give her privacy as she put her shirt on fully.

"Stiles, what are you doing here at this hour?" She asked irritated, standing next to Scott.

"At this hour? I repeated, arching an eyebrow at the pair.

"It's not that late, it's only nine, since when do you guys go to bed at nine at night?" I challenged.

Scott blushed in his spot.

"Well, we were, uh..." He started to say.

"Taking a nap." Allison interjected.

"A nap, you two, at your age?" I voiced in disbelief.

"Not that kind of nap Stiles." Scott said, giving me a suggested look.

"Oh, oh! I expressed feeling embarrassed I didn't catch on.

"Well uh, I'll just leave the dumplings here for you when you get you know, an appetite and I'll leave you two to, uh, nap." I said cringing at the thought of Scott and Allison being sexual, placing the bag on the coffee table before heading out the door.

I headed out into the dark, breezy night.

"Hey man, wait up!" Scott said jogging after me.

He shivered due to the cold weather, wrapping his arms around his bare chest.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine; now go back in there before your wife thinks you picked me over her." I joked.

"Alright, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"I'll be there." I said giving him a weak smile as he headed inside shutting the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked in the cold with my jacket zipped up and my hands in my pockets trying to keep warm in the cold.

Maybe I should get some hot chocolate? I thought as I walked past a coffee shop a couple blocks passed where Scott lived.

I headed inside and let out a sigh in relief as the warmer air from the shops heater hit me.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A friendly lady behind the counter asked.

"Um, I'll take a hot chocolate."

"You got it." She said, walking away to make my drink.

"Stiles, is that you?" A familiar voiced called out.

I turned around to find none other than Isaac sitting at a nearby table with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Isaac? Hey, what are you doing here?" I replied, taken off guard.

"I was catching up with some friends, how about you?" He asked, coming over.

"I'm trying to warm up from the cold." I stated as I took off my jacket, letting it drape over my arm, realizing just how warm it was in the shop.

"Hot chocolate!" A man yelled out, putting my drink on the counter.

I paid him and grabbed my drink, taking a sip.

"Umm, you mind if I join ya?" Isaac asked, noticing I was alone.

"No, of course I don't mind, but what about your friends?" I asked a bit confused as to why he would choose hanging out with me over them.

I looked around the shop, wondering which gathering of people Isaac belonged to.

"Oh, they left about fifteen minutes ago. I was just enjoying the quiet." Isaac claimed.

"Oh, okay." I replied, as Isaac led the way to another sitting area away from the crowds and loud chatter happening in the front of the shop.

He led us to a side room that housed a large cushioned couch in front of a fire place, with two little end tables on each side of the couch. The room was dark and empty. The only light came from the fireplace. It was cozy.

"This is a pretty cool coffee shop." I said taking a seat on the far end of the couch, placing my jacket next to me.

Isaac followed suit sitting at the other end leaving some space between us.

"You have never been here before?" He asked stunned.

"No. Is that awful?"

"No, I'm just surprised being that you live around here and I'm just visiting and have been here a handful of times." Isaac explained.

"I don't get out much." I confessed, bringing the hot chocolate up to my mouth and taking a sip.

I closed my eyes and took a moment to relish the feel of the warm liquid running down my throat and the feel of the warm fire heating my skin.

"So how long are you going to be in town?" I asked, once I reopened my eyes, staring into the fire in front of us.

I looked down at the drink in my hands not wanting to admit I would miss Isaac's company when he was gone.

"A couple of months, that is, unless I had a good enough reason to stay." He said, grabbing my attention.

He smiled at me and I blushed, turning back to face the fireplace trying to hide my flushed cheeks. The fire flicker and crackled against the burning wood. I carefully sat my drink on the end table.

"So is this anything like camping?" I asked, turning to give Isaac my full attention.

He laughed loudly before scooting closer to me.

"This is nothing like camping. You really need to try it. Promise me you'll try it one day." He said with his eyes full of excitement.

I let out a chuckle still finding his excitement on the subject cute and captivating.

I didn't know if it was the romantic atmosphere of the fire in the darken room or the way Isaac was looking at me, like I was the best thing he has ever laid eyes on, but before I knew it, my breathing was hitched and I found myself leaning towards his awaiting mouth.

Before I could question whether it was a good idea or not I pressed my lips against his.

Isaac moaned against my mouth and eagerly kissed me back wrapping his arms around my neck bringing me closer to him. Our mouth moved against each other in a slow, sensual closed mouth hold for a moment or two before parting.

"Stiles." Isaac breathed against my mouth.

I opened my eyes to meet his lust filled ones. He gave me a small smile, and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something.

"Shhh." I responded, not wanting either one of us to ruin the moment we were having by saying something stupid.

I leaned forward letting my tongue brush against his closed mouth. He gasped and parted his mouth letting my tongue slide inside. I began rubbing my tongue against his.

I felt Isaac move his arms around my back in a tight grasp, pulling me forward as he fell back on the couch.

There we were making out passionately on the couch, in the coffee shop.

Isaac became bold and confident in his actions. He slipped his hands underneath the back of my shirt, running them up and down my bare back during our intense lip lock.

Fuck, it felt good to feel a body against mine again.

I groaned in his mouth as his hands made their way to my clothed ass giving it a squeeze.

"Excuse me; this is not a hook up place." A woman worker said catching us.

Isaac and I froze in our spot and looked up at the woman, like a pair of deer caught in the headlights before the woman walked off in disgust.

We then looked back at each other and broke out laughing hysterically.

"Come on; let's get out of here before we get kicked out." I said, through chuckles, removing myself from the couch before helping Isaac up.

I grabbed my drink and put my jacket back on, zipping it up, preparing for the cold.

I waited by the front door as Isaac went back to his original seat, grabbing his belongings. He put his red scarf and tan coat back on as some onlookers watched with judgmental eyes, telling us that the lady that saw us together clearly announced it to her coworkers.

We headed out the shop cracking up, bumping into each other with laughter.

We walked past the shop and stopped by the back alley.

"Did you see their faces?" Isaac said between fits of laughter, looking adorable with his flushed cheeks, bright smile and baby faced looks.

I pushed him against the wall and captured his lips again. Isaac gripped my shoulders with need as our tongues came out to play. I grounded my clothed crotch against his feeling my pants starting to get tight.

Isaac broke from my mouth throwing his head back against the wall enjoying the feel of our clothed shafts rubbing.

"Mmm, Stiles." He moaned.

I felt my decision making skills becoming cloudy, my control becoming cloudy. I had to stop before it went too far.

I pulled back from Isaac giving him space to move. He gave me a questioning look as I calmed my breathing.

"I like you Isaac and I'm really horny right now." I informed.

Isaac snickered.

"Me too." He replied, reaching out to me but I kept my distance.

"And I don't want to screw this up by moving too fast." I finished.

Isaac nodded in agreement and gave me a small smile in return letting me know it was okay.

"Come on; let me at least walk you back to your car. That's the least I can do." Isaac said leading the way back to the public sidewalk.

"Such a gentleman." I teased.

"I try."


	12. Chapter 12

I typed away on the computer, deep in my thoughts, eager for Derek's return.

I wonder if he missed me while he was gone like I missed him.

I wonder if he will look any different. No, that's stupid. It's only been two days.

God, it feels like it's been longer than that.

I can't wait to stare into those gorgeous green eyes and feel his touch again.

"Good Morning." Mr. Hale voiced.

I turned to face him only to be met with the back of Derek's head and suit as he walked passed.

"Morning!" I replied, from behind my computer.

I frowned a little when Derek didn't look back at me, he just keep walking to his office as if he was on a mission.

*****

I walked into Derek's office with a little pep to my step, eager to see him again. I was wearing the shirt he gave me. It fit me like a glove and the silky texture felt great against my skin.

"Welcome back Mr. Hale." I greeted, before shutting the door behind me, so we could have some privacy.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Stilinski?" Derek asked, not bothering to look up from the papers on his desk.

I know he has to be professional and all but couldn't he at least act a little happy to see me again?

Derek gathered the pile of papers he had on his desk, scanning them over one by one. He crinkled his forehead up in stress and let out a heavy sigh as he read them over in silence.

I was tempted to offer a hand but I had my own list of assignments to do.

"I see you're busy…" I started.

"Busy…that's the understatement of a lifetime." Derek retorted, somewhat annoyed.

Has he grown tired of me?

Did his time away with his wife change his feelings towards me?

"I won't keep you, I just wanted to say thank you for the shirt." I replied.

Derek finally glanced up at me, noticing my shirt. His face was blank, there was not light in his eyes, no smile on his lips.

"It suits you." He said, before going back to looking at his papers.

"Thanks. Don't worry about buying me a new shirt, this one looks practically new and fits great."

"Glad you like it. Lydia liked it too, though I never cared for it much." He confessed, now going to his computer to type something.

"Your wife picked it out?" I asked feeling disappointed at the news.

"Yeah, months ago. I wore it to please her once or twice but it's just been sitting in the closet so I figure better you have it then to just let it collect dust and become forgotten." Derek stated.

His wife picked out the shirt? Wait, so does that mean she bought it or did he?

Why does it matter, the shirt holds no value to him.

Do I hold no value to him?

Will that be like me one day, dusty and forgotten?

"Well, feel free to tear this shirt up too, if you like." I said playfully, leaning against the back wall of his office with a grin on my lips, trying to rid myself of the negative thoughts flooding my head.

Derek stopped what he was working on and glanced up at me, giving me a thorough look over. I bite my lower lip nervously as he got up from his desk and walked over to me.

The last two days had felt like torture without his touch. I longed to have him close.

Derek stopped in front of me and ran his hands over my clothed chest. The silky material brushed against my nipples under his touch making them hard. I bit harder into my lip to keep from moaning out.

Derek watched my facial expression as he slid his hands over my chest and down the side of my ribcage. He tucked both of his index fingers into the belt loop of my pants, tugging upward, causing my hips to jerk forward into his.

I gasped as our lower regions came in contact, brushing for a brief moment. Before I could respond Derek breathed into my face to get back to work, unhooking his fingers and headed back to his desk.

*****

I was still feeling a bit fluster and frustrated from Derek's tease easier when I got a text.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isaac: Hey, Lydia and Derek are going out to dinner tonight with Allison and Scott. Lydia invited me to join them.

She said I could invite someone along if I wanted to and I don't really look forward to being the outsider of the couple's night, so I thought maybe you might like to come?  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: So we can both be outsiders?  
__________________________________________

Isaac: Lol, I guess that's one way to look at it. Will you save me from the awkward PDA scenes?

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: Haha, sure. What are friends for?

____________________________________________

Wait, are we friends?

Friends don't usually make out or dry hump in a back alley.

What the hell are we?

____________________________________

Isaac: Thanks, meet you at...

____________________________________

*****  
After work I headed home to change. I didn't want to risk Lydia recognizing the shirt I was wearing from work, as Derek's shirt. How the hell would I had explain that? Derek gave it to me because he tore my shirt in fit of passion. Yeah, that doesn't sound too good.

I wasn't even sure if we were going to a fancy restaurant or not. I cursed under my breath not knowing the dress code for tonight.

I decided to go with something simi casual and simi dressy. I put on some dressy khaki pants and a comfortable cotton white t-shirt, that way I would fit in whether we went to an upscale restaurant or an around the corner grub place.

I walked across the street and headed over to the entrance of the restaurant where Isaac was waiting. He was wearing a dark blue cotton t-shirt with a pair of comfortable fit jeans. He had his hands in his pockets and was pacing a bit, as if he had been waiting around for some time.

Isaac stopped pacing and a smile spread across his face as he saw me approaching.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I replied, grinning back, finding his smile catching.

I stopped a few feet away from him, not wanting to make either one of us uncomfortable.

"You look nice." He said, looking my outfit over.

"Thanks, I wasn't sure what the dress code was." I confessed, smoothing out my shirt.

"Thanks for agreeing to come by the way; I don't know how I would have gotten through this on my own." Isaac claimed.

"No problem."

I followed Isaac inside as he showed me the way to the table, where Lydia, Derek, Allison and Scott were already at.

Scott noticed me first out of the group, his eyes widened in shock and then a knowing smirk spread across his lips.

"Hey man, I didn't know you were coming." Scott announced, pleasantly surprised.

I paused in my steps suddenly feeling like I was interrupting and didn't belong to their get-together.

How the hell did Scott not know I was coming, Isaac invited me?

Then a thought occurred to me, maybe Isaac never voiced I was the one coming to the group.

Maybe if Derek knew it was me, he would have refused to come?

Allison who sat next to her husband saw the uncertainty on my face and gave me a comforting smile, waving me over.

"Come over here Stiles, we don't bite." She joked.

I couldn't see Derek's face as he and his wife were facing Scott and Allison on the other side of the table but I did notice Derek's relax form tensed up at the mention of my name leaving Allison's mouth.

Isaac took his seat at the end of the table, as I took the empty seat that was in the middle of Isaac and Scott. Allison occupied the seat on the other side of Scott and on the opposite side of the table, Derek and Lydia sat.

It wasn't until I looked up that I realized Derek's seat was right across from mine, talk about awkward.

His eyes met mine for a brief moment before he turned his attention to Isaac.

"This is the special friend you were talking about?" Derek questioned.

Isaac blushed in returned before nodding in response.

Special friend?

What does that entitle?

"Nice to see you again Stiles." Lydia said with a smile.

"Thanks, you too." I replied, not sure what to say.

"So, tell us about the resort. How was it?" Allison asked grabbing Lydia and Derek's attention.

"It was great, there were candles everywhere, rose petals on the bed, moon light walks…" Lydia said going into detail about their getaway.

I scratched the back of my head feeling uncomfortable, and leaned down to Isaac's ear whispering to him.

"I really wished you would have told me that you didn't mention the others that I was your plus one." I stressed.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind." He stated, giving me a sheepish smile.

Though I was a bit annoyed at Isaac's hiding me from the others, I knew I couldn't stay mad at him. I knew he was pure at heart and meant no harm.

"You've been pretty quiet Derek. Did you enjoy your time away?" Allison asked after she got all the details from Lydia.

She had her elbow on the table and with her head leaning against the palm of her hand, engrossed in the conversation that was happening at the table.

"It was nice spending time with my lovely wife." He said, giving Lydia a kiss on the hand making her giggle.

I felt my heart tighten up in my chest.

"Hey, you okay?" Isaac asked, noticing my sudden mood change.

"Yeah." I replied, giving him a small smile.

Isaac took my hand out of my lap and gave it a small squeeze. I would be lying if I didn't say I found the action sweet and soothing. I didn't remove my hand from his. In fact, I entwined my fingers with his and let him rest our joined hands against his leg.

I turned back to renter the conversation at the table to find Derek staring coldly.

I gulped meeting his intense stares.

"Looks like you two have been busy since we have been away." Derek said dryly.

"Yeah, what's going on between you two?" Lydia asked cheerfully.

Isaac and I looked at each other uncertain. We didn't even know what we were, if there even was an us.

"Uh, we are just taking things one day at a time." Isaac answered, carefully.

I nodded in agreement.

I could still feel Derek's eyes burning into the back of my skull. I felt my heart beat faster in anxiety, I started to pant. I needed a breather. I needed air.

"Excuse me; I have to use the bathroom." I announced, mostly to Isaac, as I was still facing him as I spoke, afraid if I turned I would be met with Derek's deep stares once more.

*****

I headed towards the back area, by the restrooms. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm my breathing when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind and a hard body press up against my back.

I smiled thinking of Isaac. I turned around breaking his hold on me, only to my surprise, to find Derek's green orbs staring back in my brown ones.

"Expecting someone else?" He asked amused.

"Maybe." I teased.

Derek cocked his head intrigued. He pushed me up against the wall, making me gasp.

"You've been a busy boy Stiles."

I watched on edge as Derek ran his hands down my body grabbing my crotch. I moaned as he started to rub my clothed dick, making it grow with arousal.

I panted as Derek leaned into me, with one hand on the side of the wall supporting his weight, the other rubbing my now hard cock.

His hot breath hit my face as he unbuttoned my pants sliding his warm hand into my underwear and began to stroke me.

My eyes filled with desire

"You've been a very naughty boy."

I bit my lower lip to keep my moans at bay.

"Do I have to punish you Stiles?" He said excitement flickered in his eyes.

Before I could reply Derek withdrew his hand and flipped me around, causing my chest to smash up against the wall. A gush of air left my chest from the force.

Derek's manly hands slide under my pants grabbing a hold of my ass.

"Who do you belong to Stiles?" He asked huskily against my ear, as he squeezed my ass.

"Oh god." I moaned.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He warned, roughly rubbing his stubble against my neck and pressing his hard cock against my back side.

"You. oh god, you." I groaned, wanting nothing more than to feel his cock between my cheeks.

Derek withdrew his hands from my ass and gave one cheek a sharp slap, causing me to wince in pain.

"Don't forget it." He said before adjusting himself in his pants and headed back out to the others.

I panted heavily and laid my head against the cool wall trying to calm my heated skin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Issac about Derek, sort of and Stiles goes home to spend time with his dad.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________

"That went better than I thought it would." Isaac voiced, as we walked side by side down the block.

"Yeah." I replied, somewhat withdrawn, finding my mind drifting.

"You've been pretty out of it, you okay?" He asked, observing my body language.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself." Isaac joked.

I gave him a playful shoved on his shoulder, making him sway and he snickered in response.

Isaac grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine as we continued walking.

I tensed at his touch and untangled my hand from his, feeling weird about having public displays of affection with him after my interaction with Derek at the restaurant.

He pouted as I broke his hold on my hand.

"My hands are cold." I lied, sliding my hands into my pant pockets, trying to avoid the awkward situation.

Isaac nodded as if he understood but his expression said otherwise, as the joy that once graced his face faded and was taken over by disappointment and even a little bit of confusion.

"Did you want to hang out tomorrow, just the two of us?" He asked hopeful, as we reached our cars.

"I can't."

"I understand..." Isaac replied feeling rejected.

"There is someone else, isn't there?" He suddenly asked.

"Someone else?" I repeated dumbfounded, not quite sure what he was asking.

"You're dating someone else. It's obvious, you were all into me a few days ago and now I'm met with resistance." He claimed, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Isaac, I'm not dating anyone else." I clarified.

"You're not? Then what is it?" He asked, meeting my gaze once more.

"I have plans tomorrow, I'm visiting my dad. I haven't been able to visit him in some time and he's all alone. I worry about him, sometimes." I confessed, feeling a bit anxious just thinking about my father.

Isaac gave me a reassuring smile and patted my shoulder in comfort.

I let out a stressed out sigh and closed my eyes for a moment, feeling a headache coming on. Perhaps it was my self-conscience punishing me for not being totally honest.

I reopened my eyes and was met with Isaac's concerned face.

"Actually, I lied." I confessed.

Isaac tensed up and he removed his hand from my shoulder, bring it down to his side.

"You're not going to see your dad?" He asked confused.

"No, I am going to see my dad this weekend. I meant, I am seeing someone, sort of. Well, not really." I voiced, somewhat baffled myself.

"Oh, okay?" Isaac responded, backing up a bit from me to give us some breathing room.

"It's hard to explain, we are like friends with benefits, except I don't even think we are friends. We are just benefits, except I think he gets most of the benefits. I explained, frowning at my own comprehension of my current situation.

"That doesn't sound very promising or fair." Isaac stated.

"No, it doesn't. Does it?"

"I just don't know what to do. I want to be fair to you Isaac. I don't want to leave you hanging and I would be lying if I said I don't like him. I do and I like you too. It's just, it's different with him. I don't know how to explain it." I stressed, running my hands through my hair, trying to calm my nerves.

"I appreciate you being so honest about it. He's a lucky guy to have you. I hope he realizes that, for your stake." Isaac replied, wrapping his arms around his chest protectively.

"I know this is corny but, I hope we can still be friends."

Isaac gave me a small smile in encouragement.

"Sure, and if things don't work out with him, just know I'll be here. Whether it's just to talk or if you want to give it another go." Isaac claimed.

"I'll keep that in mind. Maybe we can go camping when I come back from my trip." I voiced, trying to keep the peace with us as I searched my pockets for my car keys.

"You mean it?" Isaac asked, lighting up at the news.

"The thought doesn't thrill me but you make it sound fun. So yeah, let's go camping."

Isaac reached up and pecked my check with a new found of delight, at the news.

*****

"Yo, dad, you here?" I called out, as I opened up the back door to the kitchen, scanning my surroundings over.

"Hey, is that my success son I hear?" My dad yelled down the hall.

"That would be me and an overstatement might I add." I replied, stepping fully into the kitchen shutting the back door.

I made my way to the dining table, setting my overnight bag down on the counter.

"Hey champ…" My father greeted with a smile on his face, giving me a big bear hug.

After he got his fill my dad broke the hug and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"…and what do you mean overstatement, they still haven't made you partner yet?" He argued.

"Nope. I still have the same position." I answered, as I pulled out the chair next to him, taking a seat.

"What a bunch of dipshits!" My dad expressed, frustrated.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch your language, there is a lady presence." Melissa McCall announced, entering the room in her usual scrub get up.

"Really, where?" My father joked, looking around playfully.

Melissa gave him a playfully slap on his arm in response.

"Hey honey, nice to see you." She said, heading over, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You too, Ms. McCall."

"Miss McCall? For goodness sakes Stiles, you know you can call me Melissa. I actually prefer it that way." She stated.

"I know, it's just weird, with you being my best friend's mom and all."

"How's my baby doing by the way?" She asked proudly, folding her arms to her chest and leaning back against the kitchen island.

"Great, he and Allison still act all gaga for each other and he is kicking ass, I mean, butt at work." I answered.

"Good." She said with a bright smile before moving over to the fridge.

"John, you're going to need more toilet paper and milk soon. I'm just going to add it to your grocery list." Melissa voiced, grabbing the expo marker off the fridge, taking the cap off and began writing on the magnetic marker board that hung in the center of the fridge.

"I can take care of myself, you know?" My dad complained.

"Uh huh, sure. I left a package of season noodles on the countertop for you to make. Along with the other products and supplies needed to make it. Let the noodles simmer for five mins and stir them occasionally. Cook the noodles for ten minutes and then let them sit for a couple of minutes before you attempt to eat them." She instructed, before walking out of the room to grab something.

I watched amused as my dad rolled his eyes once Melissa was out of view.

"I swear she thinks I'm her other kid." He grumbled.

"I heard that!" She called out from the other room, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Don't forget to take your pills." Melissa said, placing some vitamins in front of my dad with a glass of water.

"Yes mom." He mocked.

"What about you Stiles, have you been keeping up with your daily vitamin regiment?" She asked.

"Yup, I take them every day." I lied, trying my best to sound convincing.

Melissa cocked her head at me and raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It's very important you do Stiles. I can't tell you how many boys come in the hospital hacking and coughing, catching all sorts of nasty bugs." She stressed.

Melissa glanced down at her side, unhooking her vibrating beeper from her belt loop, looking at the page.

"Shoot, I got to head back to the hospital. We have a car crash victim in critical condition, it doesn't look good. It was a teenage male, driving without a seatbelt. Can you believe that? Kids today, they think their damn invincible." She said with a stern look, setting a dark tone in the room.

"Anyways, John, you think you can manage dinner?" She asked as she put her white coat on over her scrubs.

"I got two hands, I think I can manage. Plus, I got my son here to take care of me." He replied.

"Thank goodness for that." Melissa mumbled before placing a kiss on my forehead, giving my father and me both a goodbye, heading out the door.

"She comes over all the time. She claims it's for my benefit so I don't feel alone but I swear it's more for her benefit of wanting to take care of someone while bossing them around." My father claimed.

"That sounds like Melissa alright." I said, sharing a light chuckle with my dad.

"She means well though." I voiced in Melissa's defense.

"Yeah, she does." My dad agreed.

"So how are you doing dad, really?"

"I'm fine son. I mean it gets lonely from time to time but you know how that goes."

"Is there anybody new in your life?" I asked curious.

"Nope, I see the same old people and do the same old things. What about you son, are there any promising prospects?" He asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Not really. Still alone."

My dad brought his cup back down on the table, frowning.

"You're a committed, well behaved young man, how is that possible?"

I shrugged in response.

"I guess people now a days have good eyesight." I joked.

My dad was quiet for a moment, than his lips curled up into a smile and he let out a loud laugh.

"And you got a good sense a humor too." He added, through chuckles.

"I get it from my dad." I said with a smile.

He grinned back.

"It's nice having you home." He voiced.

"It's good to be home, it's been too long."

"Yes, it has." He agreed.

"Sorry about that." I replied, feeling a bit guilty for my lack of visits.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm a big boy. I know the job comes first, you got to eat right?"

"Yeah. I'll try to come out more." I promised.

"That would be nice."

*****

I headed up to my old room to find it untouched. It looked like I was still living there. My old lacrosse jersey lay on top of the computer chair with the stick and ball resting on the ground right next to it.

My cork board was still full of pictures of me and Scott and a few other friends from high school. There were some abstract artistic stickers and some silly stickers stuck around my walls. A couple of banners from music groups I worshipped in my teen years hung from the ceiling by strings.

I set my heavy duffel bag full of extra clothes and supplies on my old bed. I let out a tired sigh as I took a seat next to it, as old memories came rushing back to me.

I stare out in front of me, noticing a framed picture that sat on my childhood dresser, grabbing my attention.

I stood up from my spot and walked over, lifting the frame up that housed a very rare photo. A big smile spread to my lips at the sight before me. It was a picture of my mother and me in a loving embrace. I grazed the picture fondly.

"Hi mom, I'm home."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Issac camp. It's about to get all Brokeback Mountain in here. LOL! ;p 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________________

After a twenty minute drive by the woods I made a turn off the main road and proceeded down the end of a side road. At the sound of my GPS telling me I had reached my destination, I turned the engine of my car off, and took a moment to look the directions Isaac gave me over on my cell, once more.

I decided to send him a text just to be on the safe side.

Stiles: I'm here… I think.

Isaac: Cool, I'm at the clearing.

I opened my car door and got out examining the area. There was a lot of dirt and trees surrounding the area with a view of the mountains in the far background. The sun was sitting lower in the sky. It was going to be dark in a couple of hours.

There was no sign of life or Isaac. I was worried I might have taken a wrong turn somewhere, as the area around me was secluded and the pant life was over grown and looked untouched by human life.

This is not the best idea to be out in the middle of nowhere, if something goes wrong and someone gets lost or worst, hurt.

I took my bag full of camp supplies, Isaac mentioned I would need, out of my trunk. I made sure to bring bug spray, a flashlight, sleeping bag, my cell phone, some water and snack products.

I threw my hefty bag over my shoulder and walked up a five minute trail that lead to a big clearing, noticing a young man nearby who was leaning against the back of a red pickup truck with his arms folded against his chest.

The guy was wearing a straw cowboy hat and had his head down towards the ground, making it impossible to see his face. I examined the man's get up.

He was in full blown cowboy gear, wearing tight blue jeans, a blue and white checkered shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off the muscles in his arms. He was even sporting some black cowboy boots.

"Isaac, is that you?" I asked carefully.

Suddenly the guy brought his head up revealing his face. A grin spread to his lips.

"Howdy." Isaac said in a thick country accent, tipping his head towards me as he spoke.

"What are you wearing?" I asked a bit taken back.

"I was supposed to be joke. You know because everyone assumes only cowboys camp." Isaac replied, pouting slightly when he didn't get the response he was hoping for.

"You know, you look pretty sexy in that getup." I voiced, taking a closer look, trying not to over step my boundaries.

"Thanks." Isaac said blushing, taking off his straw hat and tossing it in the back of his pickup truck, before fixing a few strains of hair that moved out of place.

"So did you bring everything I told you to?" Isaac asked, coming closer.

I lifted up my big bag in the air for him to see.

"Yup, maybe too much."

Isaac snickered as he led me over to where we were going to be camping.

"Nonsense, you can never be too prepared." Isaac stated as he showed me the huge tent he had set up.

"Wow, this thing is massive, someone could live in here." I stated as I sat my bag down in the dirt and crunched down to make my way into the tent, looking it over.

"Well, that is the general idea. You want it big enough to live in while you camp. I know we aren't spending the night out here but it's the only tent I have and it felt silly to buy a smaller one for one evening." Isaac explained.

I took a spot on the sleeping bag that was already on the ground, as I looked up at the screened in top, allowing me to view the sky.

"No, this is perfect." I said finding myself already getting comfortable.

Isaac snickered noticing this.

I brought my bag inside, taking my own sleeping bag out to lie next to Isaac's.

"Good, glad you like it. I actually got a surprise for you." He said as he came inside next to me, unzipping a nearby bag.

I watched curious as he took out a bottle of clear liquid which I assumed was some form of alcohol.

"What is it?" I asked as I uncapped the top and took a whiff.

"Oh my god, that's strong."

Isaac chuckled at the disgusted face I made, seeing I was clearly not a fan of the smell.

"It's Moonshine. It's strong and takes some getting used to but its good, try it." He insisted.

I took a sip and nearly choked on it. It tasted like straight up rubbing alcohol.

"You'll get used to it." Isaac said as he grabbed the bottle from my hand and to my amazement took a generous mouthful, as if it was nothing.

"So did you enjoy your visit with your dad?" Isaac asked as he handed the bottle back to me.

"Yeah, it was definitely due. I wish I could have spent more time with him than a day and I'm sure he does to but work calls. I'll have to wait till I can take some actual vacation time off from work to really catch up with him." I said, as I took another sip of the alcohol, finding it shockingly more bearable this time around.

Isaac and I took turns drinking from the bottle till it was nearly gone. The sun disappeared from the sky and was replaced with darker skies, followed by some stars. Isaac turned on a battery operated light he brought with him, setting it in the corner of the tent, giving us a nice glow.

"So this is what it's like to camp, huh?" I asked, as I lay back on my sleeping bag looking up at the stars through the screened in top, feeling a good buzz going on in my head.

Isaac lay next to me on his own sleeping bag.

"Sort of, there is a lot more; you're kind of getting the short end of the stick, considering we don't have much time." Isaac said apologetically.

"That's okay. I don't mind. This is quiet nice, peaceful. I can see why you like it." I replied with a pleasant smile on my lips as I shut my eyes enjoying the calm.

"Yeah, it's helps to have good company too." Isaac breathed next to my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I reopened my eyes, and turned to find him closer than I last remembered, in fact he was just inches from me.

His hot breath thick with alcohol swept over my face.

"I really wish I could kiss you." He confessed.

I didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or if the romantic environment had anything to do with it but I didn't care, in that moment I felt the same way. Without thinking, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to me, closing up the space between us as our lips smashed against each other in a drunken kiss.

Isaac moaned against my mouth grabbed a hold of the back of my head, keeping me close as our tongues started to play.

I grabbed Isaac's leg letting it rest on my hip as I pushed my clothed dick up against his, feeling my pants get tighter with every passing second. Our legs entangled and our clothed crotches rubbed against each other in dire need of relief.

We had to stop before there was no going back. I broke the passionate kiss and moved back, removing his limbs from mine to give us both some room and a chance to clear our heads.

"Is it because of him, your friends with benefits person?" Isaac asked curious.

"No, it's not him. It's just, it's getting late and I have to work early tomorrow." I voiced, not sure how much longer I could stay.

"Derek's pretty strict about you being on time huh?"

"Yeah."

It got quiet for a moment and then a serious look washed over Isaac's face.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Sure."

I watched Isaac fidgeting with his hands with a look of uncertainty on his face. As if he was silently debating whether or not to tell me his secret. I started to feel a bit uncomfortable and nervous as to what Isaac was going to confess.

"Derek and I hooked up once."

"What?" I replied, feeling sick to my stomach, and strangely enough, feeling a bit betrayed by Derek.

"One time at a party, I got pretty hammered and well, long story short, I found my mouth being drawn to his crotch. It was a mistake but it still bugs me that I stoop that low." Isaac confessed.

"Does Lydia know?" I asked trying to keep my emotions in check but finding it hard to do so.

"No, of course not. Please Stiles, don't tell her. If she found out, it would ruin everything. Lydia and I are so close. I don't want to lose that over a stupid drunken night." He pleaded.

"Oh, fuck it!" I expressed, giving Isaac a hard kiss on the lips.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore, I was so pissed and hurt by Derek and I wasn't even sure why. I just wanted to forget it every happened.

I unzipped Isaac's jeans through the kiss as he worked on mine. Once we had both our pants undone, I broke the kiss and flipped him on his stomach pulling his tight pants down revealing his ass to me. I was about to start pounding in his ass when reality something suddenly hit me.

“Fuck, I didn’t bring anything.” I said through frustrated pants.

“Hold on.” Isaac said before dragging his bag over to him digging through it before taking out a bottle of lube, tossing it back to me.

I glanced down at it and then back at his flushed face.

“I like to be prepared for anything, don’t judge me.”

I snickered as I opened the cap squeezing a good amount on my cock and his hole, before tossing it to the side, getting into position.

Isaac gasped, placing his hands on the ground for support as I plunged my hard dick into him without warning.

He groaned against the floor as I wrapped my hands on his hips and thrusted into him over and over again. The sound of Isaac's moans of pleasure became mute to my ears and images of Derek fucking him clouded my brain, making me cringe and pant heavily at the thought.

I tighten my grip on Isaac's hips and thrusted harder and deeper into him, hoping to rid myself of the haunting pictures. I could feel my eyes began to water and my hands shake as I came.

After, I pulled my limp dick out of him and fell over on my side feeling both physically and emotionally exhaustion.

"Shit Stiles that was…there are no words." Isaac panted against the ground.

After calming his breathing down, Isaac pulled his pants back up and turned to his side to face me, noticing I was still panting heavily.

"You okay?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly.


	15. Chapter 15

I felt horrible letting my emotions take over me to the point of having sex with Isaac. I didn't want to take it to that level but I did because I was horny and pissed off at Derek and in that moment when Isaac told me about Derek and him, it burst my bubble of what Derek and I had as being special.

I thought that I actually meant something to him and that what we shared meant something. It was pretty evident at that point that Derek would fuck anyone and not even bat an eye.

After I calmed my breathing down enough and could gain some control in my body, I pulled up my pants and I zipped them up, ashamed at what I had done and afraid to face Isaac. I was afraid that if he saw my face he would know I was hurt and on the verge of tears.

I grabbed my duffel bag and picked up my sleeping bag not even bothering to roll it up neatly or put it back in my carrier.

"You're leaving?" Isaac asked, somewhat saddened.

I froze in my steps with my back to him and let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I got to go. It's getting late. But thanks for the…" I paused not sure what to say.

Thanks for the experience?

Thanks for the fuck?

Thanks for the reveal which has just totally fucked up my world?

"Umm, thanks for this. I'll text you later, so you know I got home alright." I finished and gave him a quick peck on the cheek making sure not to look him in the eyes as I did so.

"Sure." He replied, sounding defeated.

I felt like a piece of shit. Isaac didn't deserve to be treated in such a way, like a piece of meat. I should have cuddled with him after we fucked, made him feel as ease with what went down instead of running out on him like a scared dog with his tail between his legs.

The truth was, I wasn't okay with what went down between us and If I wasn't okay how was I possibly going to make him feel okay about it?

I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Derek had once hooked up with Isaac.

I had so much anxiety and mixed emotions of anger and sadness built up inside of me I couldn't sleep at all last night. I kept tossing and turning and glancing at my clock on the nightstand as time ticked by.

*****

I headed into the main office building an hour before we normally opened, hoping Derek was already there. He was known to show up early on Mondays from time to time, to get an early start to the week.

As I pushed the big office door open, I let out a sigh in relief to see Derek was indeed sitting behind his desk.

I stormed into his office pissed off and wanting answers.

"You hooked up with Isaac!?"

"Good morning to you to Mr. Stilinski." He voiced sarcastically.

"My god, you are lower than low."

"Oh really, because of one little release? Isaac gave me one blow job, big deal. We never fucked. You and I on the other hand, have, several times; even after you met my wife. So what does that make you Stiles? You seriously think you’re any better?" Derek argued.

Shit, is he right?

Am I just as bad as he is?

"Why Isaac, of all people?" I stressed, trying to block out the voices in my head.

"It was in the spur of the moment, and happened a year ago at a holiday party. Not to mention, it was before you two were even an item or whatever it is you’re doing, so why does it matter?" Derek claimed.

"How could you do that to your wife?"

"Oh, we're on the wife thing again." He said with an amused smirk.

"How can you be so nonchalant about hurting someone's feelings?" I snapped.

Derek's smirk faded away as he got up from his seat and walked over to where I was standing.

"Is that what you think of me, heartless?"

"That's what I know."

Derek frowned and brought his hand up, running it through the strains of my hair, taking me off guard.

"Then you don't know me." He said flatly.

I was beyond confused. This was a side of Derek I didn't see. I didn't know this Derek Hale, but I wanted to, badly.

"What?" I replied.

"I do have a heart and its right here." He said, taking one of my hands and placing it on his aroused dick.

I rolled my eyes at him and I was two seconds away from telling him to be serious when he spoke again.

"…It pulses for you every day."

"Oh fuck." I whisper to myself.

I gulped nervously as he stared deeply into my eyes.

I started rubbing him through his pants unable to control my actions and found myself watching as his eyes darkened with desire.

Derek started to pant with need at my actions. His hand that once guided my moments was now resting on top of mine as I continued to rub him through the thin, cotton material.

I didn't even realize I was rubbing him until he let out a moan and pushed his harden dick against my hand in encouragement.

"You see what you do to me? You see what you do to my heart?" Derek said huskily against my neck, as I gripped him tighter in my hand.

Derek leaned forward licking my neck roughly and I let out a whimper.

How is he affecting me so much without even going near my cock?

Derek's big, manly hands slide over my clothed ass, squeezing it while he gave my neck another long teasing lick.

I let out a groan and quickly unzipped his pants, letting his harden cock spring free.

"You want my heart?" Derek asked, as he rubbed his shaft into my tented slacks.

"Yes." I gasped.

"Are you going to give me your heart?" He teased, as he undid my pants allowing my own harden dick to pop out.

"You already have it."

Derek stopped his actions for a moment and looked me in the eyes. It was clear the lines were getting blurred between cocks and hearts and our minds were getting fuzzy with lust.

Derek moved his face to mine glancing at my lips, he traced them with his finger as if in a trance before leaning down every so painfully slow towards my mouth, I gasped as I realized his intentions.

Holy shit, he is going to kiss me.

I watched as he licked his lips and I followed suit.

Suddenly his lips crashed down on top of mine and it felt fucking great.

My mouth moved frantically against his, wanting all of him.

Our tongues played, outer lips touched and we moaned in each other's mouths as our dicks rubbed against each other, urging us on.

"I want to feel your heart so bad." I said between gasps feeling my lust take over.

Derek groaned and took out some lube from his pocket, rubbing it on his cock before positioning himself at my entrance.

"Yeah, you want to feel my heart deep inside of you?" He asked.

"Oh god, yes."

Derek plunged into me and I held on to his shoulders for dear life.

"Fuck, you're so tight and warm." He breathed into my neck.

"Mmm, and you're so hard and make me feel so full." I said, moving my hips with his thrusts.

Derek grunted in response and grabbed my ass again, pushing me closer to him with each thrust.

"You feel it, you feel my heart?"

"Oh, yeah. I feel it. Oh, It feels so fucking good. Don't stop." I moaned.

Derek increased his speed and deepened his blows.

"Uh, Derek!" I exclaimed, as he hit my sweet spot deep inside.

"Yeah, cum with Stiles. I want to see you cum."

"Oh, fuck me."

I stared into his hooded eyes as I felt a burst of cum shooting against the two of us.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and came shortly after.

He held me close to him as we slowed our breathing and waited for our bodies to stop shaking. I could feel his chest against mine, feel it pulsate.

And in that moment it suddenly accorded to me that…

"I can feel your heart." I said softly.

Derek didn't say anything, he just held me tighter.

*****

Once Derek pulled out of me and we parted I looked down noticing some cum droplets left on my shirt from my climax.

"Oh fuck." I voiced, wondering how the hell I was going to get it out of my shirt before work officially started.

Derek gave me an amused look as he unbuttoned his own soaked shirt, thanks to me. His eyes never left mine as he unbuttoned his shirt showing off his built stomach underneath.

He was making me hot all over again.

"Take your shirt off." He instructed.

Are we going for another round? I'm so up for that. Well, my dick is anyways.

When Derek noticed I wasn't moving he let out a frustrated sigh and came over to me. I watched in a trance as he started working on my shirt, Undoing one button at a time. His eyes were focused on what he was doing and my eyes were focused on his beauty.

Once done, Derek arched an eyebrow at me and his smirk returned.

"Really Stiles?"

I looked down to see what he was referring to, to find my dick was hard once more.

"What can I say, my dick likes you."

Correction, my dick fucking loves you!

"I have a shirt you can borrow." He voiced amused, as he led me to his office closet which housed some coats, jackets and a few extra tops in case of an emergency.

He tossed me a white crisp shirt that was still in the plastic store wrapping, as he grabbed a nice light blue shirt that was hanging up on a hanger for himself.

"Derek, this hasn't even been opened?"

"So what? I like to stock up on things." He voiced.

Are fuck partners one of them?

"Put it on, you got fifteen minutes before people start walking through those front doors. This is no time to be stubborn Stiles." He argued, as he went back over to his desk now fully dressed.

I quickly pulled my pants back up and put the shirt on, buttoning it up as I made my way to my cubical.

*****

I glanced back over to Derek's office, to see him quickly pick up the two cum stained shirts off the ground and toss them in one of his desk drawers just as coworkers started to head into the building.

I felt… I didn't even know how I felt. Everything happened so fast. One minute I was pissed off at Derek and the next thing I know he is confessing to having a heart and we were fucking up against the wall of his office.

Am I still mad at him?

Should I still be mad at him?

Did I just forgive him?

Are we something more or are we just fucking?

Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated?!

I was sitting at my desk with my head in my hands. I was exhausted due to no sleep the night prior and my head was pounding with all the thoughts going through my mind.

I heard a DING noise indicating I had a text message on my phone. I looked down and cringed, noticing it was from Isaac.

Fuck, I really fucked Isaac last night.

Somehow I had hoped it was just some big nightmare of mine but nope, I fucked him alright.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isaac: I'm sorry about last night. It was stupid to take things that far considering you're kind of involved with someone else. Another drunken mistake for the books. Can we try to be friends?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: I don't know, maybe. I think I just need some space right now.

___________________________________________________________________________

Isaac: Okay, I can respect that. I'm here when and if you're ever ready to talk.

____________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: Thanks, and please don't blame yourself for last night. It was as much my doing as it was yours.

____________________________________________________________________________

Isaac: Okay. I'll try not to.

___________________________________

Fuck, maybe I am just as bad as Derek.


	16. Chapter 16

"Dude, Mr. Hale has been hell on wheels all morning." Scott warned, stopping me on my way to my desk.

I was two hours late to work due to a dentist appointment I had in the early A.M. I had requested to come in later in the morning awhile back so I knew Derek wasn't mad at me for being late. At least, he shouldn't have been considering I gave notice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing around the room, seeing the stressed out looking staff.

Before Scott could answer me Derek's loud, direct voice filled the air.

"Stiles, get in here now!"

I was quick to respond, somewhat frighten by his anger.

*****

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked, knowing it was work hours and people could hear with the door open.

"Shut the door and close the blinds." He ordered.

I did as told as Derek stood by his window with his back towards me.

"What is it Derek? I asked unsure.

I watched on edge as Derek turned around to face me, he looked steaming mad, panting heavily.

I gulped alarmed as he walked over to me, his facial expression never changing as he neared.

Before I knew it he had me backed up against the wall with his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips; feel his intense stares.

I couldn't help but be turned on by the man. Even in his angered state, I found him appealing.

I moaned in anticipation and he quickly covered my mouth with his hand.

Shut up, you want everyone to hear you? He said before moving his hand away so I could respond.

"No." I voiced raspy.

"Good." He replied huskily, as he unbuttoned my shirt and moved one sleeve off my arm so he could suck and bite on my shoulder.

I had to bite into my lower lip to keep from moaning out.

I found myself grabbing Derek's ass pushing his body closer to mine, our clothed dicks pressed against each other.

Derek groaned against my flesh in response.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Mr. Hale?"

I panicked, the door wasn't locked.

Derek must have sense this since he stop his actions and tensed up at the intrusion.

"Can I come in?" A fellow coworker asked, Marty I believe was his name.

"No!" Derek shouted loudly.

"I'm in a meeting." He added.

"I have the reports you wanted." Marty voiced.

"Leave them on Stilinski's desk. I'll have him give them to me later." Derek replied.

"Oh, okay."

Once we heard the footsteps walk away and knew the coast was clear Derek went back to my shoulder biting and sucking on my flesh.

He clamped his teeth down harder in the flesh on my shoulder, biting it rather harshly causing me to wince. It was starting to hurt, a lot.

I bit deeper into the surface of my lip.

It took everything in me not to cry out, I'm sure my lip was bleeding by now and if not, my shoulder was from Derek biting and sucking roughly on the area.

"Owe Derek."

"Shh." he voiced, as he rubbed himself against my clothed cock.

"That really fucking hurts." I stressed, giving his ass a slap, as to tell him to stop, unable to slap his arm in the position I was in.

Derek stopped rubbing his cloth cock against mine and removed his mouth from my now bruised shoulder to my mouth, smashing his lips against mine, giving me hard, rough kisses as if he was irritated about something.

I pulled back from his mouth with what little room I had trying to caught my breath.

"What's wrong with you?" I panted, noticing he was not acting like his normal self.

Derek eyes met mine, as we both worked on calming our breathing.

"Did you and Isaac fuck?" He asked suddenly.

"I, I, what?" I replied, caught off guard.

"Has he touched you, here?" Derek questioned, moving his eyes down my body and unzipping my pants, slipping his hand inside and grabbing a hold of my harden cock.

"Uh, stop Derek." I half moaned, as he began to stroke me.

You don't want me to stop. He said amused.

"I don't, oh god, I don't want to uh, talk about it." I struggled to respond, as he slide his warm hand up and down my length.

Fuck, it felt good.

I moved my hands to his zipper trying to unzip his pants but he stopped me, grabbing both my wrist and placing my arms above my head, locking them in his tight hold.

My breathing hitched, surprised and excited by his actions.

"You like this?" He teased, rubbing his tented crotch against my now exposed dick while he held my wrists against the wall.

"Yes." I voiced, feeling my desire take over me.

"Fuck me." I said in a husky voice, as his eyes met mine once more.

A slow cruel smirk spreads to Derek's lips as he responded.

"Is that what you told Isaac too?"

"W-What?"

"Did you fuck him?" He asked sternly, as he looked into my eyes, halting his grinding actions on my aroused dick. His eyes narrowed in on mine as if he was searching mine for the truth.

I didn't say anything. Instead I looked away, unable to handle his intense gaze. That must have been enough proof for him because when I met Derek's eyes again there was a fire in them and he was panting heavily in my face.

I gulped nervously, knowing I was trapped against the wall with my wrist in Derek's hold.

I said the first thing that came to me.

"I love you." I whispered, finding my voice leaving me.

Derek stiffened in my hold and my eyes bugged out at my confession.

"You what?" He asked, removing himself from me, letting my wrists go.

I knew it was love, it had to be.

I never had such a strong connection with someone, like I did with him.

I felt like he knew me, REALLY knew me and I felt like I knew the real him deep down inside.

I let out a deep breath as his eyes darkened.

"I suggest you think long and hard before you say something you can't take back." He warned.

"I love you." I repeated, louder this time.

Derek rubbed his face clearly stressed and turned his back to me.

"Leave." He voiced lowly.

"What?"

"I said leave!" He yelled angrily, taken me a back.

I zipped my pants back up and fixed my shirt before opening up the office door and shutting it closed behind me, upset.

Some onlookers noticed the disturbance, eyeing me as I made my way to the men's room. I'm sure it looked like I got in trouble for something workwise and yelled at by the boss.

Once inside, I glanced in the mirror seeing bite marks on my shoulder and light bruise.

I felt tears threatening to escape.

I open the first stall door, shutting it behind me and started to cry.

I covered my mouth as I heard the creak of the bathroom door, letting me know someone had entered the men's room.

"Stiles, you in here?" Scott asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine man. I just ah, had to use the bathroom. I'll… I'll be out in minute." I said, trying to quiet my sobs.

"Okay, I'm here if you need to talk." He said, leaving the bathroom.

I cried for a good five minutes before I calmed myself down enough to leave the bathroom.

*****

As I returned to the work area, I glanced towards Mr. Hales office door noticing the door was now open, as well as the blinds and more importantly, I noticed Derek was gone.

"Where is Mr. Hale?" I asked Scott, as I came over to his desk.

"He said he was leaving early for the day, which is fine by me considering his grumpy mood." Scott stated before looking my appearance over.

"What did he say to you, what did he do?" He asked alarmed, seeing my bloodshot teary eyes.

"He didn't say or do anything. It's what I said. I did this to myself." I confessed.


	17. Chapter 17

No sooner after I change out of my work attire into some comfy shorts and t-shirt I got a text from Lydia of all people.

________________________________________________________________________

Lydia: Hey Stiles, its Lydia. Sorry to bug you so late but it's important.

Stiles: Sure, what's going on?

Lydia: Derek hasn't come home yet and it's getting late and I'm a bit worried. Usually if he stays late at the office he will let me know but He hasn't call, text, nothing.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I found my breathing hitch and my heart rate rise in fear, thinking the worst.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia: I tried calling Allison and Scott but they aren't picking up their phone. You're kind of my last option here. You haven't seen or heard from Derek, have you?

Stiles: No, I haven't seen him since work.

Lydia: Maybe he is having a bad day. I know when he is stressed or things aren't going well he likes to escape at this one bar.

Stiles: Yeah, he is probably there. Looks like you solved the mystery.

Lydia: Only, I'm not sure and I don't want to miss him if he does decide to swing by the house. Can you check the bar for me Stiles, while I wait here in case he heads home?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I cringed at the screen in front of me. The last thing I wanted to do was face Derek right after I blurted out that I loved him and I was sure I was probably the last person he wanted to see as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: I don't know. It's pretty late.

Lydia: Please Stiles, you're my only hope. I'll make it up to you somehow.

Stiles: Okay, what's the address and name of the bar?

Lydia: Thank you so much Stiles you're a lifesaver, it's called The Big Smash and the address is…

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

*****

I opened up the heavy double doors to the lounge, stepping inside the dark room. The doors squeaked close behind me, making my presence known to some curious onlookers. A few eyes landed on me for a second or two before losing interest and turning away.

The windows around the building were tinted making the inside of the joint look dim inside, as if someone had turned off the lights. A line of decorative lights that hung above the bar area along with the flame from candles that sat on every table, lit the place giving it a warm glow and cozy feel.

I walked further into the place and scanned around my surroundings, in search of Derek. I was surprised to find that there were quite a few late night drinkers still out.

There were a couple of young men thinking they were hot shit in their baggy jeans and designers shirts playing darts with their women by their sides in their slutty outfits, cheering them on and taking bets on who would win.

On the other side of the room was a group of three older men, looking like bad asses, covered in tattoos and wearing full motorcycle gear, playing pool.

There was even a pack of senior men and women sitting at a booth in the middle of the room drinking beer and laughing away as they reminisce about the good old days.

Lastly, there was a middle age woman and man sitting next to each other at the bar, flirting.

My eyes narrowed in on the back of a man sitting alone, on the other side of the bar wearing a dark expensive looking suit. I could tell right away it was Derek. It didn't take much to spot him out in the crowd, with his fancy clothes. He stood out like a sore thumb.

Derek was still wearing his dressy work outfit sitting on a stool at the bar, taking a sip of his drink.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face or the sense of relief that washed over me in that moment.

*****

I walked over and took the seat beside him letting Derek noticed my presence. His deep blue eyes looked into my brown ones clearly irritated, before downing the rest of his shot in one gulp.

I was in a trance, watching closely as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed his drink whole. He was breath taking even in his angered form.

I found myself wondered what it would be like to lick that area of his skin, the rough yet sensitive spot of his neck.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, as he placed his empty shot glass back on the table, ordering another one in its place.

"Lydia texted, she's worried about you."

"Lydia contacted you?" He replied in disbelief, meeting my gaze briefly before turning his attention back to the counter as a new shot was placed in front of him.

"Yeah, she must be really worried to contact me, of all people." I agreed.

Derek let out a snicker as he tilted his head back and tossed the hard liquor down his throat, a second time.

I observed as a small drop of liquid miss his mouth and slid down the side of his chin. I was tempted to reach out and wipe it away with my thumb. I had to hold myself back from actually putting my thoughts into action.

Instead, I reached my hand across the table grabbed a nearby napkin, placing it in front of Derek. He ignored the napkin and just used his hand to rub the runaway droplet off his face.

"Are you drunk?" I asked carefully, noticing a number of empty shot glasses by his side along with a thick smell of alcohol on his breath and a pair of glazed blue eyes.

"Getting there." He answered, setting the glass cup back down on the hard surface of the bar and reaching for another one.

"Here, have a shot." Derek stated, placing the full shot on the counter in front of me.

"No, I'm fine. I don't mix alcohol with driving."

"Suit yourself." He replied, picking up the rejected shot and downing it back.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I asked as I glanced around the room, observing all the people getting wasted and acting a fool in the place, feeling myself becoming more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Getting drunk." Derek claimed; bring my attention back to him.

"Is this…"

I let out a shaky breath before continuing.

"… Is this about earlier at work, what I said?"

Derek placed the last shot glass down on the table and got up from his stool, pulling out his wallet. I watched on edge as he placed forty bucks down on the counter, as if he was about to walk away from me.

Just as he was about to walk off, I grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his spot.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom, I have to take a leak, you’re welcome to come watch, if that's your thing." He retorted, glancing down at my hand that was restraining his, before meeting my gaze with a hard expression.

I reluctantly let go of his wrist and allowed him to walk off towards the restrooms.

*****

I waited outside the men's bathroom for Derek. While I had time on my hands, I took out my cell phone and texted Lydia to let her know I had found Derek.

________________________

Stiles: He's here.

_______________________

I quickly put my text alert on vibrate not wanting or caring to see Lydia's answer and slipped my cell back into one of my short pockets. A moment later, I felt the vibration going off in my capris alerting me I received a reply.

Curiosity soon got the better of me and I grabbed for my phone, glancing down at the screen at what Lydia wrote back.

__________________________________________________________________________

Lydia: Thank god, should I come to you or are you going to drop him off?

_________________________________________________________________________

I panicked at the thought of having to give Derek back to Lydia, especially when I didn't even know where we stood with each other. There was still much to figure out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: No, don't come. Look it's late at night, too late to drive so far for either of us. I'm tired, I'm sure you're tired and Derek is in no condition to drive home. He can stay at my place tonight. I'll drive him back tomorrow.

Lydia: …

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I bit my nails nervously as I waited for her reply.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia: Yeah, you're right. I am tired. I never knew how much energy you lose from worrying. That sounds fine, just do me a favor and text me when you get home, so I know Derek is safe.

Stiles: You got it.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

*****

I quickly slipped my phone back into my pocket as Derek walked out of the restroom. He let out an irritated sigh when he noticed I was standing nearby.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?" He asked.

"I could call your wife and have her deal with you. This isn't fun for me either, playing babysitter you know." I answered.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go, I'm over this place anyway." He voiced, making his way towards exit of the bar with me on his tail.

The car ride back was quiet I think it was safe to say the alcohol was starting to affect Derek.

*****

"I'm fucking exhausted." Derek announced, as he stumbled into my bedroom tossing his jacket on the floor and plopped his back on the bed.

I took off my sneaker and socks watching as Derek shut his eyes enjoying the peace in quiet, a relaxed smile spread to his lips.

Next, I made my way over to the edge of the bed helping Derek out of his dress shoes and socks, setting them neatly on the ground by mine.

Derek reopened his eyes at the feeling of my hands unzipping and grabbing the edge of his dress pants. Without saying a word, he lifted his hips up to help me as I pulled his slacks past his hips and down his legs letting them fall on the floor, leaving him in his black boxer briefs and white dress shirt.

Derek watch amused as I climbed on his lap and began unbuttoning his shirt, our eyes met briefly before I went back to unfastening his buttons. As I successfully opened his shirt, I slide the fabric off his muscular shoulders and tossed it on the ground as well.

I was about to move off of Derek when he grabbed my shirt by the collar, stopping me.

"Come here." He voiced huskily, smashing his lips against mine, letting me taste the alcohol in his mouth and on his tongue.

Derek's manly hands cover my back side, squeezing my ass through the kiss.

I moaned in pleasure but pushed against Derek chest in protest.

"Stop."

I wanted Derek but it felt wrong to take advantage of him while he was drunk. It also didn't help knowing Lydia knew Derek was with me at my place.

"You really want to stop?" Derek teased, grinding his groin against mine, the thin material of his brief doing very little to hide his hardness.

"No." I answered, feeling my desire taking over.

Derek snickered against my neck sending chills down my spine.

He slide his hand past my pants and inside my underwear, swiping his thumb against the tip of my sensitive cock making me gasp as some precum leaked from it.

"You love me?" Derek slurred.

"Yeah." I moaned, enjoying the feeling of Derek grinding against me as he squeezed my cock in his big, warm hand.

"What do you love about me?" He asked.

I rubbed against his hardness as he started to stroke my needy cock, up and down.

"Oh fuck, everything. I love everything about you." I breathed huskily, caught up in my own sexual high.

Derek grinned at my comment and pulled me down for another kiss when my phone went off. I stopped short of his mouth and rolled off of him much to his dismay.

"Give me one minute; I just have to answer this." I replied.

Derek let out a heavy sigh as I moved over to the side of the bed, grabbing my phone off the nightstand.

I groaned when I saw the name Lydia lighting up on my phone.

"Hi Lydia. Yeah, I'm home now. He's fine. Sorry, I was going to get back to you but uh, I was getting settled in. Okay, night." I hung up the phone somewhat annoyed for the interruption.

I turned back to continue with Derek only to find he was now passed out on the bed.

"Derek?"

I was answered with light snoring.

I let out a frustrated sigh, lying on my side of the bed meeting defeat. I turned off the lights and pulled the covers over Derek and myself.


	18. Chapter 18

"Derek?" I voiced groggily, reaching my arm out on my bed, searching, expecting to find another warm body on the other side, only to find an empty spot and a big pile of cold untidy sheets.

My head popped up off my pillow and I opened my eyes scanning the room over to find I was indeed alone.

I got up quickly out of bed, a little too quickly for my weaken form. My legs wobbled as my feet touched the ground, still half asleep. I placed a hand against the wall to steady myself as my legs started to wake up with the rest of my body.

"Derek?" I called out, rubbing my tired eyes as I headed out to the living room in search of him.

All was quiet, dark and empty in my place. It was then that it hit me that Derek wasn't there.

I grabbed my cell phone from my room and text Lydia.

____________________________________________________________

Stiles: Just woke up and Derek is missing. Is he there?

___________________________________________________________

My heart pounded away in my chest as I waited for her response.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia: Yes, he came home early this morning by cab. Thank you for watching him for me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

I let out a sigh in relief as I read her text, knowing at least Derek was okay.

______________________

Stiles: Yeah.

_____________________

*****

I felt like shit. Derek and I didn't even get a chance to resolve anything and I had to head off to work and face him knowing that.

I typed away at my desk, working on my latest assignment. I was able to do my work but my heart wasn't in it. My heart hadn't been invested in my job for a while now. I was just rolling with the punches now, working like a machine, placing my feelings aside. I was tired, emotionally tired. I needed a break.

Derek was in his office already deep in a conference call as if nothing out of the norm happened last night.

I felt ready to wave the big white flag. I didn't feel strong enough to handle it anymore, the deception, the emotional side effect, the heavy weighted guilt on my shoulders with Lydia and Isaac. I was done playing games with my heart.

*****

I knocked on Derek's door and waited for his response.

"Come in!" Derek called out, as he worked on some paper work from behind his desk.

"Can I talked to you a moment?" I asked, shutting the door behind me.

"I'm very busy. You have a minute." Derek said, putting his pen down before looking up at me, giving me his full attention.

I removed my reading glasses and pinched the arch of my nose in stress before putting my glasses back on.

"Derek, I can't…"

He eyed me curiously as I struggled with what I wanted to say.

"I can't do this anymore." I confessed.

"Can't do what Stiles? You're going to have to spit it out. I don't have all day. I have deadlines due here."

"Us, this, whatever this is…was…I can't." I stressed, letting out a sigh of relief, glad I got it off my chest.

"What are you saying exactly?" Derek asked carefully, getting up from his chair now, walking over.

"I... I want to go back to the start, before we… you know, got physically involved."

Derek arched an eyebrow, scanning me over as he stood in front of me, smirking amused.

"I thought you loved me?" He mocked, tracing my chest playfully his index finger as he passed by, heading towards the door.

I didn't answered, a bit annoyed he was taking jabs at my feelings.

"Well then, if that's how you feel, that's how you feel." Derek said, opening up his office door back up.

I eyed him for a moment, expecting something more, a fight, an argument, something.

"Mr. Stilinski, I'm a very busy man, unless you're going to add your leaving the company to the end of that statement, I suggest you get back to work." Derek voiced dryly, opening the door wider.

Derek's eyes were dark, cold and lifeless. His expression was stern, his body stiff. The old Derek was back in a flash.

I walked out of his office and back to my desk, feeling hurt but like a load had been lifted at the same time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lydia: Hey Stiles, Derek and I along with Isaac and Scott and Allison are heading to a little getaway for the weekend. I thought you might want come and hang with Isaac, keep him company while all the couples are together. It could be fun, what do you say?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Do I really want to spend time with Isaac after everything that happened between us?

Do I really want to spend time with Derek after I basically broke things off?

Well, it's not like anything will happened, others will be there.

Maybe it could be fun. I mean Scott will be there.

_____________________________________________________

Stiles: I don't know. I'll have to think about it.

____________________________________________________

"Stilinski, stop dicking around with your phone and get back to work." Derek warned, through the intercom.

I glanced up at his office to find his eyes on mine, looking like he meant business.

I kept my eyes glued to his as I hit the reply button.

"Yes sir." I answered back, biting my lower lip to keep from talking back.

"And lose the attitude while you're at it Mr. Stilinski, don't give me a reason to punish you because I will punish you if I have to." Derek voiced coldly with a little hint of amusement in his tone.

That jerk, he's enjoying this!

Is this a game to him?

I created a monster and he's vicious.

*****

I took off my glasses rubbing my tired eyes and I placed my freshly typed papers into a folder, setting it at the end of my desk, ready to call it a night as work hours were coming to an end.

I cleaned off my desk as I could hear a few coworkers say goodbye as the boss passed by. I didn't bother looking up or acknowledging him.

"Going somewhere?" Derek asked amused, as I packed my bag.

"It's the end of the day, is it not?" I replied, not in the mood for his games.

"Not for you." He voiced, plopping down a huge stack of papers in front of me.

I glanced at him in shock to see that damn smirk on his face.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I'm very serious Mr. Stilinski. I want those papers retyped and on my desk by morning."

"So now you're punishing me because you didn't get your way?" I voiced annoyed.

Derek walked over to me grabbing my arm rest rotating my computer chair, so that I was now facing my desk. He then dropped his lips next to my ear.

"Believe me Stiles, if I was punishing you, you would know it." He whispered, before backing away.

"I suggest you get started." He added, before leaving.

I let out a defeated sigh, putting my glasses back on and began scanning the lengthy papers over.

He must fucking hate me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Early X-mas/happy holidays!
> 
> I left you guys off with two chapters for the holiday weekend/Monday. ;) 
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the work week was pretty torturous. Although Derek said he wasn't punishing me, it sure felt like it.

Derek made me stay late almost every night to work on extra paperwork or sort out files. He of course, would leave at the normal closing hours.

The worst part was Derek never gave me eye contact unless it was necessary and even then he never looked at me in the same way. His eyes were dark and empty and his face was blank, as if I had no effect on him what so ever. Derek didn't look at me anymore. Instead, he looked right through me.

Derek would call me in his office numerous times throughout the day and sometimes for ridiculous things. One time, he demanded his coffee be reheated, another time, he wanted a pencil and couldn't find one so I had to literally search the whole office for a damn pencil because god forbid he actually use one of the many pens he had at his disposal. He even made me go on a food run for his lunch when he was too busy to leave work. It was as if I was his personal work bitch.

I stayed fairly calm for the most part with Derek's crazy requests and daily demands. However, I nearly lost it one day when he paged me into his office to close his windows. Derek claimed the sun was in his eyes and that there was a glare on his computer screen, interrupting his work flow.

For Christ sakes, all he had to do was get off his ass and walk a couple steps to the blinds to close them.

"Anything else, Master?" I snapped, clearly irritated.

Derek looked up at me with that same stern look and pair of dead eyes he had been giving me all week.

"Careful, Careful how you talk to me. Don't forget I'm still your boss." Derek stated.

"How can I forget? Can I get back to ACTUAL work now?" I replied.

Derek was quiet for a moment as he observed me, as if surprised I wasn't bowing down or being submissive to him.

He was clearly upset but so was I. I was done with his games and he knew it.

"Yes, that would be wise." He voiced through clenched teeth.

*****

I was starting to rethink telling Lydia I would join the group on their little getaway trip, but it was too late to cancel, the trip was tomorrow. There was no backing out now.

I walked over to my dresser drawers, opening them up one by one only to close them shortly after, frustrated and completely lost on what to pack for my suicidal trip.

I didn't know what to bring with me. I wasn't sure if I should take warm clothes or light, airy clothes for the getaway. If I should bring a heavy jacket or swim wear. I wasn't even sure the location of the trip.

Lydia gave me very little details and knowing the way she dressed for just regular outings, I guaranteed if I had asked her for advice on what to take, she would have told me to bring a fancy suit or a little bit of everything.

Women in general always did have a way of overdressing and bringing too much crap with they went somewhere.

I opted for a guy's advice on the subject. Men were always more about bringing the bare essentials. I would have asked Isaac but it was awkward now.

Truth be told, I had not talked to Isaac since I said I needed space, which made this whole idea of spending time with him on this couples trip even more insane.

I grabbed my cellphone off the nightstand and scrolling through my contacts until I came upon the familiar number, hitting the dial button.

"Hey Stiles, you excited about tomorrow?" Scott asked, eagerly.

"Uh, excited is not the word I would use, more like apprehensive." I stated, as I opened the door to my closet and grabbed the handle of my black suitcase, rolling it out into my bedroom area.

"Oh, that's right. You're going to be on a trip with two guys that you banged, classic." Scott said, laughing on the line.

I rolled my eyes, irritated at the fact he found humor in my fucked up situation.

"Well, technically I only banged Isaac. Derek was the one that banged me, multiple times." I replied, smiling a bit when I heard Scott make a noise in disgust on the receiving end, enjoying his discomfort.

"Gross dude. That's my boss. I don't want to know these things." Scott stated.

"Well than you'll be happy to know you won't have to hear about it ever again because I broke up with Derek." I confessed, as I laid my suitcase down on my bed and unzipped it.

"Wait, I'm confused, don't you have to be dating in the first place to break up?"

"Whatever, I ended whatever it was that we had. Is that better Mr. Accurate?" I replied.

"Thank god for that. It’s not like it was going to go anywhere."

"I know."

"Or that it could go somewhere."

"I know."

"And it's not like you ever meant anything to him."

"I KNOW Scott. Geeze, why don't you just stab me in the gut while you at it." I snapped.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean it that way, but you must know it's the truth by now."

"I know. That's why I ended it."

"You don't suppose Lydia would let me decline her offer after I already accepted, do you?" I voiced on the phone, having second thoughts about the whole trip.

"Nope. You already accepted and the trip is tomorrow. There is no way in hell you can back out now."

I let out a sighed and plopped down on my bed in a seated position, eyeing my empty suitcase next to me.

"Remind me again, why did I agree to go on this trip?"

"You said you needed a vacation and this gave you an excuse for one. Plus, you secretly missed your best buddy and have been waiting for a reason to hang out with him again." Scott answered.

"I didn't say all that." I snickered into the line.

"Well, not in so many words but admit it; you missed hanging out with your coolest friend."

"You're crazy, but I suppose I missed our adventures. But who are we kidding here; we both know you are going to be glued to your wife’s hip the whole trip. It's a damn couple's trip after all." I stressed.

"We can still spend time together while the girls run off and do their thing."

"I guess. Oh shit…"

"What, what is it?" Scott asked alarmed.

"That means when you guys are out and doing your thing as a couple I'll have to hang out with Isaac, just the two of us. That's going to be awkward as fuck. What the heck are we supposed to do together?"

"I could think of a couple of things." Scott said snickering.

"Really Scott?"

"What, I was going to say play games. Get your head out of the gutter."

"Sure you were."

"But if something did end up happening there, it's not like it's the worst thing. I mean, I know he likes you and you seem to have a little thing for him."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh, so now you're a hit it and quit it type of guy, like Mr. Hale?" Scott challenged.

"What, no, it's not like that. You know it's complicated." I retorted as my mouth dropped into a frown.

"So, you're over Isaac then?"

"Look, Isaac is nice and all and we are better as friends."

"Such a shame." Scott voiced.

"Oh whatever Scott, if you're so hot for Isaac than you date him."

Scott chuckled out loud.

"No thanks, guys aren't my thing and I have the most beautiful, desirable woman in the world that I plan on spending lots and lots of time showing her just how much she pleases me."

"Come on Scott, I don't want to hear this man."

"Oh, I see how it is. You can talk about your little sex fest with Mr. Hale and Isaac all you want but I can't even mention one thing about my wife?"

"Whatever Scott, we are way off topic here. The reason I called is because I need to know what I should bring on this trip."

"It doesn't matter Stiles. Honestly, you could go nude and I doubt Isaac or Derek would even complain. Now, if you would excuse me, my fine ass wife just came home and I'm horny." Scott said ending the call.

"Ewe Scott." I expressed, looking down at my phone in disgust as I was meet with an end tone.

"Great, now I'm going to literally have nightmares of him getting it on with Allison." I said to myself as I placed my cell on my nightstand and cringed at the disturbing thought.


	20. Chapter 20

I stood in the parking lot half sleep, wearing a plain white t-shirt, navy blue Capri shorts, black flip-flops and my blue beanie cap, hiding my messy, bed hair.

I had one hand on my suitcase handle, the other in my pocket grazing my cell phone as I mentally fought the urge to just text Lydia and cancel.

According to Scott, we were not only sharing a cabin together but now the whole gang was sharing a car ride as well. A little detail he forgot to mention earlier.

It was one thing to share a cabin with Derek and Isaac, where I had the luxury to walk away or shut a door, it was quite another to be stuck in tight quarters with no form of escape and trapped with them for hours.

To say sharing a car ride to the cabin with the whole gang was going to be awkward was an understatement.

I felt my cell vibrate under my fingers and I jumped in surprised. Pulling my phone out of my pocket I squinted, narrowing my eyes down on the tiny, blurry text, still not quite awake as well as not having my reading glasses on.

Scott: We are coming through the gates right now. Be there shortly.

I felt my hands begin to shake with nervous adrenaline. I slipped my cell back into my shorts pocket, worry if I kept it in my hand I would drop it on the ground with my unsteady grip and now sweaty palm.

I froze in my tracks when a big white SUV pulled up to the parking spot in front of where I was standing. My heart pounded in my chest as one of the back doors of the car opened up. The windows were tinted so I had no clue as to who was coming out of the car. I just knew my chances of it being Derek or Isaac were pretty good considering both were joining us on the trip.

I let out a sigh of relief when Scott's face appeared from behind the door. He smiled genuinely and gestured for me to come to the car. When I didn't budge he frowned and walked over to me.

"Dude, are you coming or what?" He asked, now standing in front of me.

I eyed the car curiously before meeting Scott's gaze.

"I'm still thinking about it." I replied, hesitantly.

"Well, why don't you think about it some more in the car, okay?" Scott voiced before bending down and attempting to pick up my suitcase when he was met with resistance.

It was at that moment he noticed I was still holding onto the handle. He tugged on it, expecting me to release my hold only to find my grip was tightly secured.

"Stiles let go." Scott stressed, suddenly bringing me out of my thoughts.

It wasn't until I looked down in the direction Scott was looking in that I realized that my hand was still holding onto my suitcase handle and that my knuckles were turning white. I immediately let it go, and began to wiggle my fingers, trying to get the blood flow back in my hand.

"Come on, it will be okay." Scott insisted, as he grabbed my bag successfully this time and placed his other hand on my back to help guide me to the side of the car.

I stopped a few feet from the opened car door, too scared to look inside; afraid of whom I might see. Scott moved to the back of the car, opening the trunk to add my luggage inside with the others.

I waited in my spot for Scott to finishing putting my stuff away hoping and praying I was sitting next to him during our ride up but my gut told me otherwise.

Once Scott pushed the trunk closed, he walked back over to where I was, giving me a sympathetic smile and mouthing out a "sorry" gesturing to the car door next to his, alerting me my gut was right. I wasn't sitting next to Scott. Damn it!

I tensed up watching as he headed back inside the car before shutting his door behind him.

I pulled on the door handle in front of me and gulped seeing Isaac sitting on the other side of the car, across from where I was standing. He gave me a reassuring smile but didn't say anything seeing my uncomfortable state.

I waited awkwardly as Isaac grabbed some of his things that were spread out on the empty seat in front of me, removing them so I could sit down.

As soon as I shut the door and buckled my seat belt, I was greeted by a happy Lydia.

"Morning Stiles, so glad you could join us." She said from the passenger seat, turning her head to face me.

I was already feeling very much out of place and anxious about going on the couple's trip, considering my current position and being put on the spot in front of everyone wasn't helping matters.

I glanced over at Lydia and forced a smile for her sake.

"Uh, Thanks."

"We are going to have so much fun." Lydia voiced, showing off her pearly whites before turning back around to face the front.

"Is everyone ready for an adventure?" She asked excitedly, as Derek started up the engine.

Scott, Allison and Isaac all give a "Yeah" In response. I on the other hand, being half asleep, moody and not feeling very positive about the trip, rolled my eyes.

I heard chuckling. I looked up at the rear view mirror to meet Derek's amused eyes. It only lasted a moment before he moved his eyes to the road and started to drive out of the parking lot.

We were a half an hour into the drive with a hundred and thirty minutes left to go.

Lydia was busy looking through a fashion magazine, admiring all the latest fashion trends and possibly making mental notes as to what outfits and accessories she wanted to buy next.

Derek was busy watching the road, as he was the driver for the lovely trip.

Scott and Allison were in the back discussing what their plans were for the trip.

And Isaac was in his own little world, with ear phones in his ears listening to music.

I took out my phone and started texting Scott, feeling bored. I figured if I couldn't sit next to him, at least I could talk to him through text.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles: I'm so damn bored. Please tell me you're not going to abandon me on this trip.

________________________________________________________________________________________

The DING noise went off on Scott's phone notifying him that he received a text.

___________________________________________________________

Scott: I told you we would hang out. Don't worry dude.

Stiles: You promise?

___________________________________________________________

Scott's phone DINGED one more time but instead of texting me back, Allison and him started to have their own conversation involving Scott's phone.

"Al, come on, give me back my phone." He pleaded.

"Nope, you have to find it first." Allison teased, obviously hiding it from him, possibly somewhere on her body, causing Scott to have to search her playfully.

At least, that's what I assumed was happening as I heard Allison's giggles and movement behind me. I even felt a hand or foot hit the back of my seat once or twice, due to their playful actions followed by the sound of lips smacking together. I didn't dare look back.

I didn't have to glance back to know that Scott and Allison were getting a little too touchy, feely for my liking and that I wasn't going to get a reply to my text.

I groaned in my seat and covered my ears with my hands suddenly wishing I had some ear phones to drown out all the kissy noise happening behind me.

I glanced over at Isaac. He seemed so content listening to his music. I tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump a little bit in surprise. He took his ear buds out, pausing his I pod before turning in my direction, giving me his attention.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra set, would you?" I asked, pointing to his head phones.

"Uh, no." He answered, somewhat apologetically.

"Great, I'm going to have to listen to them going at it for the next hour." I complained, pointing to the make out fest happening behind us.

Isaac stole a look at Allison and Scott's lip lock before letting out a snickered.

"Well, I don't have another pair but if you want, we could, uh, share?" Isaac offered, holding out a single ear bud.

"Oh yes, anything is better than hearing them go at it." I said in relief.

Realizing the earbud would not stretch all the way to my current location, I unbuckled my seat belt and gripped the back of Derek's chair as I started to move to the center seat. My hold on the leather made creaking sound with the pressure from my hands yanked on the material, causing Derek to quickly steal a glance over his shoulder, seeing I was moving to sit closer to Isaac.

Derek's eyes went back to the road in front of him but his form tensed up and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

My brain didn't register the closeness of our situation, not even when Isaac's thigh pressed up against mine due to the lack of room. It wasn't till I put the extra earbud in my ear and found myself having to lay my head against Isaac's shoulder just to keep the cord slack between us, that I realized the intimacy level of our position. However, it was too late to back out now.

After I got settled into a somewhat comfortable position next to Isaac I moved my eyes back towards the front of the car, curious how much longer we had till we reached our destination.

I was surprised to find Derek's eyes back on me, through the rear view mirror. His once amused expression from earlier was now stern, his eye narrowed in on me before turning his attention back to the highway in front of him, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You okay babe?" Lydia asked, looking up from one of many magazines she brought along for the trip, noticing Derek's stressed form.

"I'm fine." He voiced, giving her a small smile before bringing his eyes back on the road in front of him.

Lydia smiled back and rubbed Derek's shoulder soothingly before going back to her magazine.

I frowned at the sweet interaction between the two, wishing badly I didn't just witness such a scene.

Isaacs nudged my shoulder and brought his phone up to my eyesight showing me something funny he found on the internet. We both chuckled out loud, causing others to notice.

Lydia smiled brightly.

"You two are too cute together. Please tell me your official." She teased.

Before Isaac or I could blush, feel awkward or even answer Lydia back, the car swerved, causing everyone to jerk from the hard motion.

I gripped my nails deep into Lydia's chair as Isaac held onto my waist, noticing I wasn't wearing my seat belt.

The action even caused Scott and Allison to part lips.

"Holly shit!" Scott expressed, from his spot.

"What's going on?" Allison voiced alarmed.

"Jesus Derek, what the hell was that?" Lydia demanded, as she moved her hands from their death grip on the front of the car.

"Sorry about that, deer crossing." Derek announced calmly, continuing driving as if nothing happened.

"I didn't see any deer." Isaac voiced out loud, grabbing Derek's attention.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you're not the one driving than Isaac." He snapped.

Isaac looked over in Derek's direction confused for his sudden attitude.

"Hun, you want me to drive? You seemed stressed." Lydia said, trying to keep the peace.

"No, I'm fine." Derek said through clenched teeth.

Seeing Derek's tolerance was running out and that I wasn't currently wearing a seat belt. I made the wise decision to return to my seat and buckle up before Derek saw another imaginary deer in the road.

_____________________________________________

Stiles: So glad I decided to come on this trip.

_____________________________________________

A DING went off once more.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott: Damn. Lol, you must be one hell of a partner in bed for them to be fighting over you.

Stiles: Scott, shut up!

Scott: LOL!

Stiles: I wish you were sitting next to me just so I could slap the crap out of you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott busted out laughing, causing Isaac to glance in his direction curious before letting it go, going back to his music.

"What's so funny?" Allison asked.

"Nothing babe." Scott replied.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget where I was and who I was with, thinking it was a good time to catch up on some lost sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

I was sleeping soundly with my head resting against the car window when suddenly the car went down an uneven road, causing my forehead to bang up against the glass from the impact, waking me up. I moaned and rubbed my sore temple, as I examined what was going on around me.

Scott and Allison were asleep, cuddled up together with their heads resting up against each other. Isaac was still glued to his iPod and Lydia had moved on from her fashion magazines to a romance novel.

Derek was looking down at his dash board and grumbling under his breath about something.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Lydia asked, looking up from her book.

"The maintenance light is on. Something's wrong with the car, I'm going to have to find a place to pull over and check it out." Derek stressed.

"You had the oil changed recently, didn't you?" Lydia asked.

"Yes Lydia, I had the oil changed and filled the gas tank up. I even had a whole inspection of the engine before this trip." Derek snapped, as he pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"I was just asking. You don't have to bite my head off for it." She retorted.

Derek didn't say anything as he unbuckled his seat belt and slammed the door shut behind him. The forced shook the car and woke Scott and Allison up.

"What was that, are we there?" Scott asked clueless, rubbing his eyes, as he and Allison sat up in their seats.

Lydia looked over in my direction, noticing my eyes were on her. She blushed a bit embarrassed, that I had witness Derek's temper tantrum. She gave a weak smile before turning her attention towards the scenery outside her window.

"No, seems we ran into some car trouble." I answered Scott.

"Well, we might as well get out and stretch our legs while we're parked." Isaac said, removing his ear buds and opening his car door up.

"I'm with you. I think my butt fell asleep." Scott voiced, getting out of his seat, Allison following behind.

All three exited the car leaving just Lydia and I inside. It was quiet and a bit awkward.

*****

"You okay?" I asked, noticing Lydia wasn't making a move for her door.

She turned to face me again. The light that once shined in her eyes was gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a moment to myself, if you don't mind?" Lydia replied.

"Sure." I voiced, placing my hand on the door knob about to open it up, only to pause midway.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure it's eating Derek up inside, the guilt of treating you so poorly just then. I know he can have a tempter sometimes and can be pretty stubborn admitting when he's wrong or when he overreacts."

Lydia gave me a small smile.

"I know. He just needs his space right now, which is why I'm staying in here until he calms down." She explained.

I nodded in understanding and opened the door meeting the others outside as Derek examined the car.

*****

Derek let out an irritated sigh as he bent down, eyeing the right, rear tire.

"Great, there's a nail in the tire. We must have picked it up going down that bumpy road back there." He voiced out loud.

"Okay, well that's not a problem. We can just put on the spare. Scott has some experience changing a tire." I replied.

"Yeah, sure." Scott agreed.

Derek glanced over in my direction aggravated.

"No, we can't just put a spare on." He retorted, folding his arms to his chest.

"Why not?" I argued, from my spot.

Derek raised an eyebrow at me before heading over to the trunk.

I followed behind him curious as did everyone else. Derek opened up the trunk door, gesturing to the packed area.

"Why? Because, I don't have a spare. Lydia made me leave it behind to make room for all your shit." Derek snapped.

"Oh." I replied lowly, turning around to face the others to find them glancing elsewhere uneasily.

"I'm going to have to call Triple A. Lord only knows how long it's going to take for them to come out." Derek bickered.

"That's fine Babe, we all need a break from the car anyways." Lydia voiced, coming out to join the rest of us.

"This will give us time to eat and use the restroom while we wait for help to arrive. There looks like there is a fresh market just up the road, we can wait there." Lydia added, bravely going over to Derek's side and giving him a side hug.

He looked down at his wife and let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, there isn't anything I can do about it anyways."

*****

Derek still pissed off over the whole car situation took off down the road, way ahead of the group, yelling at some worker on his cell phone about the car. Lydia, Allison and Isaac walked together a block behind him and a couple blocks back is where Scott and I were.

Scott waited for me as I grabbed my red hoodie out of my suit case and put it on, feeling the temperature dropped a bit since the morning.

I shivered as a breeze came through and hugged my arms to my chest, trying to gain some heat as we started to walk.

"It's fucking cold. I'm freezing my nuts out here." I stressed, regretting my choice to wear thin, cotton shorts and shirt.

Scott laughed at my discomfort.

"Oh, I'm sure Isaac or Derek would help warm them up for you." Scott teased.

"You're the devil." I replied, giving him an annoyed look.

"What?"

"Why do you get so much pleasure out of my misery? There is something wrong with you?" I claimed, as I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, covering the beanie hat I was already wearing, welcoming all the warmth I could get.

"Oh, come on Stiles, like you don't laugh at my misery?"

"No, I don't."

"Really, what about that time I fell on my butt in my driveway?" Scott challenged.

"That was funny. Even you were laughing." I argued.

"Alright, how about the time Allison picked out my wardrobe for the day?"

"Everyone was laughing at her clothing choice. She made you wear tight, white leather pants. You couldn't even sit down." I said, biting my lower lip to keep from laughing.

"What about the day I wound up in the hospital due to a dog bite? You can't tell me there was any reason to find humor in me getting physically hurt." Scott retorted.

"Oh, come on, you we're making goo-goo eyes and baby talking to that dog and it bit the hell out of your hand without warning (snickers). You fell to your knees, holding your hand and singing like a soprano. That was funny as shit!" I said, cracking up as my eyes started to water.

Scott gave me an “I told you so” look.

"Ok, fine. Misery is funny. We are both awful people." I voiced through snickers, wrapping an arm around Scott's neck. He soon joined in chuckling as we made our way over to the fresh market.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now some awkward moments and Derek teases. ;)
> 
> _________________________________________________________

We looked around the fresh market in pairs of two, exploring all the locals had to offer. There were different kinds of homemade jellies and jams, wild honey, an abundant amount of fruits and vegetables to choose from, a flower stand and a food truck that served deli cut meats on baked bread.

After browsing the home grown food and getting a bite to eat, we all headed back to the Suv with a newly placed tire and headed off on our way to the cabin. Luckily, the rest of the drive went by without a hitch.

 

*****  
Once we reached our destination, Lydia took the liberty to give us a tour of the place.

It was a nice size cabin with lots of trees and pretty flowers decorating the grounds out front.

Inside, the place had wooden floors, lots of windows with a view of the lake and a big fire place in the middle of the living room. It was quite a cozy cottage.

"And this is where you and Isaac will be staying, you two will be sharing. I hope you don't mind." Lydia said as she opened the door to one of the guest rooms.

I followed behind Isaac into the room, rolling my suit case across the wooden floor as I examined the area. Lydia stood quietly by the door, allowing Isaac and myself to take in our new surroundings.

Everything was made of wood, the floor, the walls, the ceiling. It was a true traditional cabin. One might have thought it was a bit overkill with the lumber but strangely enough it worked.

There was a decent size closet, a small table off to the side with two chairs on either side, a window in the center of the room with a great view of the water. There was just one problem.

I stopped mid-way when my eyes landed on the bed.

"Uh, there's only one bed." I pointed out.

"Yeah, we tried to get a room with two twin beds but this was the only one available for the weekend that had three bedrooms." Lydia explained.

Isaac and I glanced down at the bed and then back at each other awkwardly.

"Well, I'll let you two get settled in. I have my own unpacking to do." Lydia announced, leaving us by ourselves in the room with one bed.

"Great." I said sarcastically, placing my suitcase next to the back wall.

I eyed the full size bed as if it was my enemy.

"You can take the bed. I'll take the couch in the living room. It’s practically a bed itself." Isaac said, seeing my discomfort on the issue.

"I don't want to put you out. This is your trip too after all. We can alternate. One night, you can have the bed and I will take the couch and the next night we can switch." I replied.

"Or we could just forget the headache and awkwardness and just share the bed."

I tensed up at his comment and Isaac frowned.

"I was kidding Stiles."

"Oh right. Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night and I'm not with the program today. I think I'm going to crash for a bit. I'm exhausted." I claimed, plopping stomach down onto the bed and grabbing a nearby pillow to support my head.

Isaac glanced at my tired form, setting his bags down next to the closet in the room.

"Okay, I'm just going to put some things away if you don't mind, and then I'll be out of your way." He replied.

"That's fine. I don't care." I mumbled into the cozy pillow, shutting my eyes.

*****

I woke up a couple hours later to find everyone hanging out in living room, chit chatting and drinking wine near the fire place.

Scott was sitting on one couch with Allison on his lap and his arms wrapped around her mid-section in a loving embrace. She had her wine glass in hand and was laughing at something that was being said.

Derek and Lydia sat next to each other on the opposite couch but were lacking the intimacy Scott and Allison possessed.

Lydia was sitting up straight with her legs crossed looking sophisticated as she held her wine glass. While Derek was leaning back into the sofa with his legs spread apart in comfort, taking a sip of his wine.

And Isaac was sitting hunched over, resting his arms on his knees on the other side of his cousin, fully engaged in the conversation the group was having.

I walked out into the living room with my body slumped over, sporting messy bed hair with wrinkled clothes.

Scott's eyes caught sight of me mid conversation.

"Hey sleepyhead." He voiced amused, noticing my appearance.

The rest of the gang glanced over in my direction, now noticing I was up.

"There is some food left over for you in kitchen." Lydia stated before taking a sip of her wine.

I glanced towards the kitchen with a lack of interest, noticing a foil covered plate that was sitting on the counter.

"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry. I think I'm actually going to take a shower and try to wake myself up a bit." I said, glancing back at Lydia before moving my eyes to Derek.

It was in that moment, I noticed his appearance for first time of the day. He was wearing a black vest shirt, showing off a little black chest hair and wearing comfortable fit blue jeans. He looked good enough to eat.

Maybe I am hungry after all.

"There are towels in the hall closet you can use." Lydia voiced, breaking me from my thoughts.

*****

Ten minutes into the shower, the bathroom door creaked opened. I tensed up and covered my dick with my hands even though there was a shower curtain blocking the view of my naked form.

"I'm in the shower!" I announced as if the sound of running water wasn't enough of a hint to the bathroom invader.

I heard a manly chuckle in response.

"Relax Stiles, it's just me."

"Derek?"

I popped my head out of the shower curtain as if to confirm my guess, though knowing very well whom the masculine voice belonged to.

My heart started to pound in my chest as I was met with his deep green eyes and sexy smirk. Before I could question him, he pulled his shirt over his head giving me a view of his killer abs and define chest.

Fuckkkkk!

There was a devilish glint in his eyes as he reached for his jeans, unbuttoning them while his eyes stayed glued to me.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I said in a panic, glancing between him and the door then back to him to find him completely naked now.

"Taking a shower."

"Umm, there is another bathroom you could use. In case you haven't noticed, this one is occupied."

"I don't mind sharing, saves water." Derek said casually, walking into the steamy, hot shower.

I took a few steps back trying to keep some distance between us.

"Are you insane? Your wife, the others?" I stressed, pointing to the door.

"Breath Stiles." he said, noticing I was panting.

I wasn't sure if it was from speaking too fast or from his presence.

"Lydia and Isaac are outside, taking a stroll to catch up and knowing my wife, they won't be back for quite some time and Scott and Allison headed off to bed early. So, it's just you and me." He claimed, pressing my back into the cold tile wall.

It's just me and Derek?

Oh fuck!

I shivered from the cold, finding myself leaning into Derek's body for warmth. Our chest touch and I freaked out not wanting him to get the wrong idea. I squeezed through a tiny opening between us to head back under the heated water and in the process my ass accidently brushed up against his cock.

Fuckkkk!

I bit my lip to keep from cursing or maybe to keep from moaning.

Derek grabbed my waist and pressed my back into his chest as his lips went next to my ear.

"Are you trying to be a tease Stiles?"

I gasped as I felt his harden shaft against my butt cheeks.

Oh fuckkkkk!

I didn't say thing, I couldn't. I was too busy trying to clear my head with thoughts of naked Derek behind me, wanting to do dirty things.

I pressed my forehead against the cool tiled wall in front of me as I felt one of Derek's hands slide down my stomach in search of my now harden cock.

My eyes widened and my breathing hitched as his fingers brushed my hair trial, tracing my pubes right above my straining cock.

He knew what he was doing. I bit hard into my bottom lip unable to move or speak.

I could feel sweat drop down my forehead. I wasn't sure if it was from the hot water and steam or from Derek actions.

He stayed still with his hard cock nestled up against my ass crack and his breath against my ear. Derek's fingers were the only part of him that was moving playfully, tickling my pubes. It was as if he was waiting for me to say something or make a move.

Fuckkkkkkkk me!

I drew a breath and spun around causing Derek and I to stand face to face, inches apart.

The tips of our harden dicks touched and he raised an eyebrow, daring me to make a move.

Double Fuuuuuccccckkkkk!

"Could you...could you please move. I need...I need to get out." I stressed.

His smirked dropped a little but Derek shockingly did as told and moved back enough so that I was now standing next to the shower curtain able to run if necessary.

"Suit yourself." He voiced as he went under the hot water letting it cascade down his build form.

He looked fucking gorgeous under the water. The water wet his jet black hair back; water droplets slid down his define muscular body. His green eyes shined. The smirk returned full force on his face, seeing my stares as I watched him.

Derek ran a hand down his chest; passing his abs and grabbing a hold of his hardness.

I gulped and felt a jerk down below as Derek started to stroke his cock in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine.

Fuuuuuccccckkkkk! Fuuuuuuccccckkkkk!

Abort! Abort!

Get the fuck out while you still can!

I was itching to touch myself. I brought a hand down next to my thigh.

Derek let out a groan as if he knew what I was thinking.

My hand got closer and closer to my cock when suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door making me jump a bit.

Derek and I both glanced over at the door on edge.

"Hey Stiles?" Isaac voiced.

Derek tensed up and eyed me questioningly as I answered back.

"Yeah?"

"You almost done in there? I have to pee. I would go to the other bathroom, only, I think Derek is asleep and I really don't want to disturb him just to use his bathroom."

"Yeah, just give me five minutes."

"Okay, I'll just wait in the living room." Isaac announced.

I let out a shaky breath and glanced at Derek's naked form before coming back to my senses.

"What am I doing?" I thought out loud.

I quickly got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.

Derek turned off the water about to get out himself when I pushed against his chest in protest.

"Where do you think you're going? Get back in there, if he sees you after, knowing I was taking a shower..."

Derek rolled his eyes and huffed but did as told hiding behind the curtain and I swung the door open.

"Okay Isaac, it's all yours!" I called out, as I headed to my room to change.

*****

I snickered under my breath just thinking of the torture and humiliation Derek was in, standing naked behind a shower curtain waiting to leave as Isaac took a piss.

The though brought a smile to my face.

Then another thought hit me.

What if Derek makes his presence known and what if they hook up again?

They did once before, what's to stop them from doing it again?

I groaned feeling sick to my stomach and quickly dressed. I peeked out of my room watching the bathroom door like a hawk and counting the minutes as they ticked by.


	23. Chapter 23

I was sitting in the hot tub with my eyes closed, enjoying the peace and quiet as well as the warm water against my skin when I felt something squeeze my dick through my swim trunks.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped in surprise when I saw Derek face just inches from mine, smirking at me with his hand on my clothed cock.

"wha-what are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing." He voiced, smirking as my dick grew in his hand.

"Derek."

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say the words."

Before I could even talk Derek slide his free hand behind me and into my trunks, pushing a finger into my hole and began to rub my prostate.

"Oh fuck." I moaned.

"You were saying?" He teased, as he rubbed the sensitive area more.

"Fuck me, fuck me right now!" I panted out, losing control over all my senses.

"That's what I thought. Now turn around and put your hand on the ground." Derek instructed.

I did as told placing my hands on the cement ground with my lower half still in the hot tub. I shivered as a breeze hit my wet exposed back.

However, soon Derek's chest was against my back warming me up as he slid his hard cock inside of me.

"Ohh, Derek." I moaned out into the darkness.

Derek grunted against my neck as he thrusted in and out of my tight hole.

"DEREK!"

*****

I woke up gasping and panting heavily. Even my forehead was sweaty from my dream.

Fuck, what a dream.

Damn, I can't even get away from Derek in my dreams.

Needing some water to cool me off from my intense sex dream, I made my way out into the kitchen. Tip toeing around the area so not to wake Isaac who was sleeping on the couch out in the living room.

After pouring myself a glass of water I turned around about to head back to my room when my eyes landed on Derek standing right in front of me. I jumped back in surprise, nearly spilling my water.

"Jesus Derek, you scared the shit out of me." I whispered.

He stared at me for a moment in silence than shifted his view to the water in my hand.

Derek was standing right in front of me half naked; his built torso had a small amount of dark chest hair above his pecks, making him look manly and rough. The only clothing he was wear was a pair of gray pajama pants that hung loose on his tone hips, which gave me a glimpse of his hair trail. He looked sexy as fuck.

I found my mouth drying up on me.

I nervously brought my cup of water to my lips, took a big gulp.

Derek watched amused before running his eyes down my bare chest. I was only in my red boxers and felt pretty much exposed.

I silently cursed my clothing choice, as my eyes meet his desired filled ones.

"Uh, what are you doing up this late?" I asked.

Derek pointed to the cup of water I had in my hands.

"Oh yeah, me too."

I stepped off to the side to let him pass, setting my drink down on the kitchen counter. However, Instead of going for the fridge Derek moved over to me, pressing his hard body up against mine, trapping me against the kitchen island.

I gasped as my back pressed into the edge of the cold surface.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked, feeling my heart pounding in my chest.

He smirked seeing my nervousness.

He didn't say anything. He just pressed his cloth hard on into my lower body as he watched my reaction.

I moaned unexpectedly and my cheeks filled with color which caused Derek to snicker.

He pulled back and thrusted his hips forward letting me feel more of him.

"Derek, please." I whispered, trying to stay strong.

I was starting to pant with need, my dick was now hard and my eyes were clouded with lust. My body was betraying me.

"You want me, I can see it." He said amused.

"Please don't."

He leaned in close to my ear, his lips brushed against my lube as he spoke.

"I can hear it."

"Derek."

"And most of all..."

He grinded against my hard cock.

"Oh god." I gasped, gripping the edge of the counter.

"I can feel it." He whispered, against me ear.

I moaned again before I could stop myself and went to readjust my grip on the counter, forgetting the cup of water sitting on the surface and knocked it over. It fell on its side, rolling off the table surface and hit the ground with a loud clacking noise.

"Shit!" I exclaimed.

Derek and I quickly parted ways as Isaac's head popped up from the couch.

"Wha-what was that?" He asked sleepily.

"Sorry, uh, I accidentally dropped my cup of water." I said, bending down to pick it up.

Isaac sluggishly made his way over, examining the situation.

I stood back up and glanced in his direction. I'm sure my cheeks were flushed.

Luckily, I could play it off for embarrassment rather than the real reason, lust.

Derek scratched his neck awkwardly as Isaac eyes zeroed in on him.

"What are you doing up?"

"I was getting water when I heard the ruckus." Derek stated.

"You both were getting water at the same time?" Isaac asked, questioning.

I nervously chuckled.

"I know right, what are the odds? But it's true."

"Well, I think I'll head back to bed now." Derek said, trying to fill the silence that lay in the room.

"What about your water?" Isaac replied, noticing Derek was empty handed.

"Oh right, I'm actually not as thirsty as I once thought. Night."

I started to wonder if Derek really was going to get water or if he was just trying to see me.

Isaac seemed to be in deep thought as well.

Before he could say anything else I spoke up.

"Well, I think I had my share of water, night Isaac."

I headed back to my room quickly before he could reply back. I needed to calm my nerves down.

I just hoped my hard on wasn't obvious to Isaac, though my boxers did little to hide it.

*****

After I woke up and changed, I opened my bedroom door about to head to the kitchen for breakfast when I noticed Isaac standing in the door way with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Isaac, hey, did you need to get a change of clothes? You could have just knocked you know, you didn't have to wait for me to wake up."

"I want to talk to you about last night, something is just not adding up."

"What do you mean?"

Isaac gave me a questioning look.

"Look, I really went out for some water, hence, the cup of water falling on the ground."

"I get your story."

I let out a sigh in relief.

"I just don't get Derek's side."

"What do you want me to say?"

"The whole truth."

"I told you..."

"I know you wanted water but for Derek to claim he wanted water the same time as you and to not get any is strange."

"Yeah, but he said he changed his mind."

"But why go all the way to the kitchen for water and lose interest in getting some water just because you dropped your water? Are you telling me, you dropping your cup scared him away?"

"I don't know, maybe you scared him off." I said without thinking.

He was in thought.

Me and my big mouth.

"Maybe I did, but why would I scare him off if you dropped the cup, unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless he was already out there with you for some time before the cup fell and talking about something he didn't want me to overhear."

"You're good. Yup, that exactly what happened. Maybe you should be a detective?" I said laughing nervously.

"What were you two talking about?"

"We umm, we're talking about work."

"Work, really?"

"Yeah, you know how work obsessed Derek can be."

"Is that why you were so flushed and excited?" He said with a stern face, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one." I argued.

"Really, you don't say?"

"Ah, Shit!" I voiced, slapping my forehead as I realized my slip up.

"What's going on Stiles? Tell me now or else I will go to my cousin and tell her exactly what I saw."

"Okay, okay." I replied, holding my hands up as if surrendering.

Isaac let out an annoyed sigh and folded his arm into his chest.

"Well, what's the story?" He asked, losing patience.

"Derek isn't just my boss, Isaac."

"What?"

Suddenly something clicked in Isaac head and his eyes widened.

"Is he the friend with benefits guy?"

"Ye-yes."

Isaac shook his head side to side, frowning as if he was disappointed in me.

"This is my cousin life you're messing with Stiles."

"I broke it off with him."

"Oh yeah, it really looked that way last night."

"Derek's stubborn. He won't take no for an answer, alright."

"Well, I didn't see you put up much of a struggle. In fact, you seemed like you were more than willing with him."

"It's not like that."

"You sure fooled me. You fooled Lydia too, didn't you?"

Isaac turned as if about to walk away when I grabbed his shoulder stopping him.

"Please don't tell Lydia."

He narrowed his eyes at me and gave me a disgusted look.

"You're unbelievable." He voiced, pushing pass me out the room.

"What's going on, what did I miss?" Scott asked groggily as he walked out of his bedroom, sporting some bed hair.

"Nothing."


	24. Chapter 24

"Isaac, wait!" I called after him, as he headed for the front door.

Isaac didn't turn around to face me, in fact, he didn't even stop. He ignored me completely walking out the cabin.

"Shit." I cursed from my spot.

"What was that about?" Scott asked in confusion, coming over to me.

"He knows about Derek."

"Awe man, I'm sorry. That sucks. I know you liked him." He voiced, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's not that Scott. What if, what if he says something to Lydia?" I replied nervously, biting my fingernails.

"Don't worry man. I highly doubt Isaac would say anything to Lydia. He doesn't want to see her hurt any more than you do."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Isaac is a good guy. I don't see him as a guy who could lie to someone and act like everything is okay and if Lydia notices him acting strange and askes what's wrong, I'm done for." I stressed, rubbing my temple through closed eyes.

"Look, if you're that concerned about it, I'll talk to him for you."

"Really Scott, you would do that for me?"

"Of course, what are friends for? Besides, if he tells Lydia, it will not only affect your life, it will affect mine too."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't need Allison catching wind of this. If she finds out that my best friend has been sexual with her best friend's husband and that I knew all along and never said anything to her, I'm a dead man."

I felt terrible, I never even thought how my decision to have sex with my boss would impact other around me and now my actions might have even cause harmed to my best friend's marriage.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." I said looking down at the floor, too embarrassed to look my friend in the eye.

"Yes, you do." Scott said, grabbing his shoes and heading out the door, down the dirt path in search of Isaac.

*****

"Where is everybody?" I thought out loud, as I searched around the cabin for the others.

I checked each room but the girls and Derek were nowhere in sight. The SUV was still in the drive way so they obviously didn't go anywhere by car.

I decided to check out back for the rest of our crew. I walked out on the porch and saw Allison and Lydia standing on the far end of the yard by the lake with their backs to me, looking out at the water as they had a conversation.

I walked down the path, heading towards them and I was about to make my presence known when all of a sudden I saw Lydia's shoulder's start to shake and a noise come from her mouth that sounded like a sob. I froze in my spot as Allison grabbed a hold of Lydia's shoulder's spinning her around to face her friend. Lydia had her face covered with her hands and she was crying.

I quickly hid behind a nearby tree before either one of them could see me as Allison tried to comfort her friend.

"What's wrong Lydia?"

I peeked around the corner of the trunk and watched as Lydia removed her hands from her face to look at Allison's concerned face.

Lydia's once nicely made up face was now a mess. A mixture of mascara and tears ran down her cheeks, leaving black, watery lines on cheeks and her red lipstick was smudged. However, even in her frail state, she still looked beautiful.

"I don't know. Derek hasn't been acting the same this past month. We used to have a great sex life along with a great connection and now whenever we make love, he feels so distant. I mean he always makes sure I get off and does a good job at it but sometimes he doesn't even cum. And when he does, it's not as powerful of a release as it used to be for him. I wanted this weekend to bring us closer again and I just feel like it's doing the opposite. Last night, he didn't even touch me in bed, complaining he was too tired."

Derek too tired for sex, since when?

He seemed more than willing with me.

What the hell does this even mean?

"Well, some guys go through this. Maybe its stress from work?" Allison voiced.

"I don't know, maybe." Lydia replied, rubbing her teary eyes, making a bigger mess of her eye makeup.

"Just give him some space to think and clear his head. I'm sure he'll come around soon." Allison stated giving Lydia's back a comforting rub.

Oh god, what did I do?!

I started to back step to the cabin not wanting to hear any more of their deep conversation when I suddenly stepped on a branch, making a loud snapping noise.

I tensed up as Lydia and Allison's eyes landed on me.

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't hear that?" Lydia said with widened eyes.

"Okay, I didn't hear that. Only, I did." I voiced awkwardly, fidgeting in my spot.

Lydia winced for a moment in embarrassment before rushing over to me with a look of determination.

I backed up a few steps, a bit scared at her sudden actions, tripping on a root of a tree in the process. I was about to fall on my ass but Lydia grabbed ahold of my arm just in time, helping me steady my wobbly legs on the ground. I looked at her now raccoon-like eyes.

"Thanks." I responded, giving her a small smile, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward than it already was.

I pulled on the bottom of my shirt fixing the wrinkles, trying to avoid her sad eyes.

"Can you talk to him?" Lydia asked.

"Me? No. No!" I said in a panic state, waving my hands in protest.

"This is a private matter that should be between you two." I added, trying to look for an escape route.

"You're right, you're right." She said, before giving me a pleading look with her eyes.

I let out a frustrated sigh when the guilt became too much to bare.

"Fine, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you Stiles!" Lydia replied happily, giving me a big bear hug.

I felt like absolute shit.

"Where is Derek?" I asked, looking around me.

"He went for his usual ten mile jog. He jogs every morning." Lydia stated.

Oh great, now I have an image of Derek running in tiny shorts, shirtless, sweating and panting away in my head.

"Of course he does." I voiced a bit irritated.

Could he be any more perfect?

"Don't worry, he should be back soon."

"That's not what I'm worried about." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I was just thinking, do you really think it's wise I talk to Derek with everyone around, it might be a bit awkward." I stressed.

"Good point. The others and I could take the car and go into town while you talk to Derek. Maybe we'll go to the mall or a movie?" Lydia suggested.

Me and Derek alone?

Oh shit!

"I don't know if that's…" I started to voice before I was interrupted by Allison.

"Great idea Stiles. Come on Lydia, I'll fix your make up for you and then we can pick out something cute to wear." She said, grabbing her friends hand leading the way back inside.

"What just happened here?"

*****

I walked back into the cottage just as Isaac and Scott came back from their walk. Isaac took one look at me and furrowed his eyebrows in a mixture of angry and pain before going to our shared room and shutting the door behind him.

"He hates me, doesn't he?" I asked Scott.

He gave me an uneasy look before answering.

"He just needs time but don't worry, he won't talk."

"Babe, where have you been?" Allison asked, coming out from a back room, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Uh, it was such a nice day I decided to go for a walk with Isaac."

"That's sweet of you."

"Well, you know me, always thinking of others." Scott replied, giving Allison's neck a playfully bite, making her giggle.

"Get a room." I mumbled, rolling my eyes at the sickening scene in front of me.

"Hun, we are going into town. We figured we could maybe shop and see a movie."

"That sounds like fun. Is everyone going?" Scott asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, everyone but Derek and Stiles." Allison announced.

I watched as Scott tensed in her hold and his eyes met mine a crossed the room.

"Umm, Ali, do you think that is wise?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean it might be awkward for Stiles, being Derek is our boss and all and how do you know Derek doesn't want to go too?" Scott argued.

"Shhh!" Allison said looking back at the bedrooms to make sure Lydia was out of sight before returning her attention back to her husband.

"Lydia is having marital problems. It's all planned out. Stiles told Lydia he would help talk to Derek for her." She whispered.

"Oh he did, did he?" Scott voiced, meeting my gaze across the room once more as if having a private conversation with my eyes.

"Now, go get ready baby, we will be leaving soon, and tell Isaac too. I'm going to check on Lydia." Allison voiced, giving Scott's ass a playfully smack before heading back to the back room.

"Okay Sweetie."

Scott waited till Allison was out of site to confront me.

"Are you insane?"

"It wasn't my idea. You think I want to be alone with Derek?" I protested, folding my arms into my chest.

Scott arched an eyebrow at me, giving me a knowing look.

"Look, I didn't have a choice. Lydia pleaded with me to help her out. And since I'm part of the reason her marriage is in trouble it's only fair I try to undo what I did."

"Stiles, it's a sweet gesture and maybe your heart is in the right place, but there is no undoing having our boss’s dick up your ass."

I blushed in embarrassment and slapped the back of his head.

"Owe!"

"Smartass."

Scott snickered as he rubbed the back of his skull, and fixed his messy locks.

"Okay, everyone ready to go?" Lydia asked, coming out of the room with her makeup retouched, dressed up in girly outfit.

If I hadn't of witness her little break down earlier outside, I would have never even had known she been crying.

"Where's Isaac?" Allison asked coming over with her coat in hand.

I gave Scott a look and he let out a defeated sigh.

"I'll get him, just give me five minutes. We will meet you girls in the car."

*****

I watched as the gang pulled out of the drive way heading down the road. I sat in one of the rocking chairs on the front porch as I waited for Derek to show up.

Outside I was calm and collected, inside I was a nervous wreck. I had no clue what I was going to say to Derek or how I should approach him.

Suddenly I caught sight of Derek's form coming from down the road. He looked better than I imagined. He stopped short of the drive way, panting away. He was shirtless just like I had imagined, his built stomach, moving in and out from his heavy breathing.

He had his hands on his tone hips, pacing back and forth as he worked on catching his breath. His black shorts were skimpy and did very little to hid his lower half. Derek's muscular thighs were visible for my viewing pleasure.

Why did I agree to this?

Derek eyed the driveway for a moment, noticing the car was gone. I watched as he made his way up the steps to the porch to where I was sitting. He gave me a questioning look before walking over to the other rocking chair that held his water bottle.

I eyed his back side, admiring his sculpted, tattooed back and perky ass in his tight shorts as he brought the bottle to his mouth.

Derek turned mid sip to face me, catching me gawking at his body. I quickly looked off in the distance as if I wasn't just eye fucking his body but he knew I was. I felt the smirk spread across his lips as he finished drinking from the bottle.

"Where is everybody?" Derek asked huskily, still panting slightly from his intense jog.

I kept my eyes on the scenery outside, afraid if I looked him in the eyes I wouldn't be accountable for my actions.

"Out." I stated, finding it hard to think of what to say.

"Out where Stiles?" He asked moving closer to me.

I gulped as Derek stood right next to my chair, so close that his muscular, hairy legs brushed up against my arm, sending chills down my spine. I turned to face him and cursed under my breath, noticing his crotch was at my eye level. His black hair trail leading to his dick was staring back at me, teasing me, daring me to do something.

My heart rate sped up in my chest and my palms began to sweat.

Suddenly Derek bent down to my level, meeting my eyes, with a sexy smirk on his lips.

"See something you like?"

"Wha-what?"

"Forget it, I don't want you to blow a fuse in that brain of yours." Derek voiced, grabbing the top of my chair for support as he pulled his sneakers off followed by his socks.

"Wha-what?" I replied once more, not sure what to say.

"You work on that talking thing. I'm going to take a shower." Derek voiced, grabbing the ends of his shorts as he looked down at me amused.

I gasped as he pulled his shorts down his legs getting naked right in front of me on the front porch. He cock was practically in my face, just a foot away.

"You okay Stiles, you look a little flushed." Derek teased, tossing his tiny shorts into my lap before walking inside the cabin.

I groaned under my breath as I watched his bare, sexy ass move into the bathroom.

I'm fucked!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a dry sex scene, no prep or lube. It is very emotional and on the edge of rape scene. It's not exactly rape but one person isn't really into the sexual act that takes place.
> 
> _________________________________________________________________

I paced the wooden floor in front of the bathroom door back and forth as I waited for Derek to finish getting cleaned up. I was nervous, scared and dreading the conversation that was soon to take place. However, it had to be done. I had no other options at this point.

As soon as I heard the sound of the water being turned off and saw the door creak open, letting the hot steam out, I peeked inside to find Derek's back to me with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

I could see his reflection through the mirror in front of him as the fog faded from the glass. There was a playfully look in his eyes and a smirk on his lips as his gaze landed on mine. He was in the middle of wiping the water droplets that ran down chest and toned stomach with a small wash cloth.

"Derek, we have to talk."

"If you were planning on joining me in the shower, you’re too late." He teased as he tossed the hand towel off into a nearby hamper.

His eyes left mine briefly as he looked down, grabbing his comb off the counter. Once he had it in hand, his eyes went right back to meeting mine through the mirror and he began to run the comb through his dark, wet locks.

"Derek…I quit." I voiced lowly.

His hand froze mid-comb and his form tensed up. Derek's once playfully gaze turned stern in a matter of seconds. His eyes narrowed on mine through the mirror.

I moved my eyes down to the ground, unable to handle his intense stares.

Derek placed the comb back down on the counter top and spun around to face me.

"What do you mean, you quit?" He asked bitterly.

"I take it back, I don't love you… and I never did." I voiced weakly.

"Stiles, what are you talking about?"

I finally looked up to face my boss. He had his arms folded into his chest, his form was still tensed and he had an irritated, yet confused look on his face.

"That day at work, when I said I loved you, I didn't mean it." I said, hoping he wouldn't see through my lies.

"I know that." Derek replied flatly.

"You…do?"

"You were under pressure Stiles; people say a lot of stupid stuff in the heat of the moment." He voiced coldly.

He was taking my rejection too easily. It started to piss me off.

Did our time together mean nothing to him?!

Did he seriously not care about my feelings at all?!

"Oh really, you didn't believe that I loved you, that's why you throw me out of your office that day? Yeah, that makes a lot of since Derek." I snapped.

"Look, what do you want from me?" He asked bitterly.

"Nothing, I don't want anything from you anymore. I quit." I said turning to walking away when he grabbed my arm.

"What do you mean you quit, you can't quit. Your mine, remember?" Derek said, pushing me up against his hard chest and smashing his lips against mine.

His lips moved feverishly against my still ones, he somehow slipped his tongue in my mouth deepening the kiss, exploring my depths.

I pushed back against his chest, parting from his mouth.

"Not anymore." I said, trying to catch my breath from his tense lip lock.

Derek's eyes grew full of alarm as I broke out of his hold and started to walk off.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He panted.

"Home, away from you and this fucked up situation. And by the way, your wife isn't satisfied anymore, she knows something isn't right!" I yelled back before heading towards the front door.

"Stiles!" Derek called after me.

I walked away. I didn't stop. I exited the cabin and walked out into the cool night air.

It wasn't till I was outside and looked over to the driveway that I remembered I was stuck without a car, without a way back home and more importantly stuck alone with Derek until the other's returned.

"FUCK!" I exclaimed, kicking the trashcan that sat on the curb.

"Stiles." Derek voiced from the doorway.

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled, not having the strength to turn and face him or even fully speak.

I heard the door shut and let out a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves down. I sat on the front porch for few minutes to calm my breathing and shaky nerves. 

*****

Once I felt calm enough, I cautiously headed back inside. I looked around the living room but I didn't see Derek.

I for one was relieved, I could not face him. Not in my weaken state and definitely not after I told him off. I went into my room and got into the bed, pulling the covers over me. I lay there, wide eyed; staring at the wall for what seem like forever but in reality it was just minutes.

It was in that moment, when sleep was starting to take over me, that I felt it. A body behind mine, pushed up against flesh, warming me up and my neck being nudged with another person's chin full of stubble, tickling my sensitive skin.

My eyes started to tear up but I didn't say anything. I didn't even turn around as I felt Derek's hot breath on my neck. He pulled my pants down and planted kisses on my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I gasped and a single tear roll down my cheek as Derek thrusts his hard cock into my tight hole, filling me up again, making me whole once more.

Derek stilled his hips with his cock buried deep inside me.

"I'm going to miss this." He breathed against my neck, causing another tear to fall down my face.

He started moving in me with one hand on my hip, guiding his slow, deep thrusts.

"Say something?" He moaned against my neck.

I was unnervingly quiet.

"Stiles."

I didn’t respond.

"Stiles!"

Derek grabbed my chin, forcefully making me look at him while he thrust into me sideways on the bed.

He was taken back by my teary eyes but his moves never faltered.

I looked away.

I couldn’t face him, not knowing what I felt and knowing what he didn’t.

"Look at me." He ordered in his authoritative voice.

I did as I told; turning to look at him but my face was emotionless.

Derek pressed his lips to mine but I didn’t kiss him back.

He was bothered by it, more than he should have been.

"Damn it Stiles. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked, before letting out a loud groan, digging his nails into my hip as he hit his peak.

"Are you done?" I asked dryly.

"Never." He whispered next to my ear, kissing my neck once more before pulling out.

"I want to see you cum." He said, grabbing a hold of my leaky cock.

Against my will, I moaned as he hand tugged on my cock, back and forth, picking up speed as time went on.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I came staring at the wall.

The bliss feeling that washed over me didn't last long. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

Derek stroked my arm sweetly as I worked on calming my breathing. I felt him inhale by my neck. His nose grazed my hair as he did so, giving me goose bumps in the process.

He let out a heavy sigh and kissed my shoulder before whispering "Goodbye."

Another tear escaped my eyes. I bit down on my lower lip and my hand gripped the side of my pillow worried if I didn't I would try to pull him back or say something that wouldn't help our current situation at all.

I heard the sound of his body leaving the mattress, the sound of his footsteps on the wood floor, the sound of the door creaking open and close, followed by pure and torturous silence.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of emotional heartbreak in this chapter. Get ready for the tug on your heart, keep the tissues near by. ( sorry guys. )
> 
> I should have another Boys Locker Room up tomorrow, YAY! ;p
> 
> _________________________________________________________________________________

I felt disgusted with how things ended with Derek. I promised myself time and time again, I wouldn't let him get to me, I wouldn't sink so low and let him touch me in such a way ever again and yet, there I was in bed with my sweat pants down by my knees with my bare ass and cum covered dick hanging out as I tried to compose myself.

I grabbed a box of Kleenex that sat on the nearby night stand and took out one tissue to wipe the tears away from my face and another to wipe the cum off my cock before pulling my pants back up and heading out to the living room.

The front door opened up just as I walked out the bedroom. Isaac was the first to come in. He didn't pay me any attention as he came through the door, walking past me going into the kitchen area, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

Allison and Lydia came in after him, chitchatting as they walked into the cabin side by side and Scott was the last one in, glancing over in my direction as he came in before looking around the room, cautious and curious as to what he possibly missed.

Before I knew it Lydia walked over to me with a spark of excitement in her blue eyes and smile on her red, pouty lips that had been missing earlier.

"How did it go with Derek?" She asked eagerly.

"Lydia, I don't think I'm the best person to be talking to about this. I think you need to go to Derek." I voiced, clearly uncomfortable.

If she only knew what happened, what we did, what I did.

I cringed at the thought.

"Did you talk to him though?"

Talked and so much more.

"Yes, and he knows how you feel."

And how I feel.

"Oh, you don't sound like it went well." She stressed, nervously biting on her French manicured nails.

I glanced to the far side of the room as Derek entered the living room, now fully dressed, in a black, snug t-shirt with some comfortable fit blue jeans.

"Ring, ring." A phone went off in the living room, grabbing everyone's attention.

The guy's checked their pockets as the girl's checked their purses for their phones trying to figure out whose phone was going off.

"Ring, ring."

"Over here." Scott said, picking up the lone phone off the coffee table, bringing it up to glance at the caller id.

"Stiles, it's your phone, your dad's calling!" He called out, lifting my cell in the air.

I seriously felt a headache coming on.

"Tell him I'll call him back. I can't talk right now."

"Alright." Scott replied, before hitting the talk button and bringing the phone close to his mouth to speak.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski, Stiles can't really t... mom? What are you doing with Mr. Stilinski's phone?"

I watched on edge as Scott's facial expressions turned from confused to concern in a matter of seconds.

"What? Oh my god. Okay, hold on." Scott voiced into the receiver before extending my cell phone out to me.

"Scott, what's going on?"

"Stiles, it's important, your father got hurt on duty."

The girls gasped, covering their mouths in horror in the background as Isaac stood frozen in the kitchen wide eye. Derek was the only calm one, with his arms folded into his chest. He stood in the back quiet but was very much focused on what was going on like the rest of the crew.

I grabbed my cell from Scott's hand and brought it up to my ear.

"Melissa, what's going on? Where is my dad?" I asked panicked on the phone.

"Your father is in the hospital, he's been shot." She voiced.

My phone slipped through my shaky fingers and I started to gasp for air.

"I can't… I can't… I can't breathe."

"Stiles man, calm down. Look at me man. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Scott replied, trying to calm me down.

"You don't know that!" I snapped, coughing and gasping for breath at the same time.

"Stiles, Stiles man, listen to me, you got to breath." Scott voiced coming over to my shaky form.

My vision was becoming blurred and I was starting to feel dizzy. I slide down on the wooden floor finding myself closer to losing consciousness.

"I can't… I… I can't." I wheezed.

"Stiles!" Derek shouted.

"Move out of the way!" Derek ordered, pushing pass Scott and the others.

I was on my hands and knees on the ground, gasping for air. Derek bent down to my level and grabbed my hands, gripping them firmly in his, trying to get my attention.

"Stiles look at me."

I gasped, feeling close to passing out but managed to meet his concerned green eyes.

"Breath with me, breath." he said calmly, taking a deep inhale as he spoke wanting me to copy his actions.

I inhaled with him and then exhale.

"Good. Come on, again, deep Inhale and exhale."

I calmed down enough to finally catch my breath. Derek helped me off the ground and I was immediately embraced by Scott.

"I'm so sorry man." he said through teary eyes, as he started to cry against my shoulder.

I couldn't take his tears. I knew my father was like a second father to Scott but I couldn't deal with his frail state especially when I was in the same boat.

"I can't deal with this right now." I said, breaking from Scott's embrace.

Allison pulled Scott into a loving hold trying to calm his sobs down as I grabbed the car keys off a nearby table and headed into my room to pack my stuff up.

I pulled my clothes out of the dresser drawers and tossed them into my suitcase, zipping it up.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked from the doorway.

"I need to see my dad. I'm not going to leave him alone in the hospital. He needs me." I voiced as I headed for the exit with my packed luggage in hand.

"You can't drive, not in your condition." Derek stated, pushing on my chest, blocking the door off to me.

"Derek, if you don't move out of my way, I swear to god I will punch you." I warned, feeling my body tense up and my fist clenching up in angry.

I didn't care if he was my boss, or bigger and full of muscle, all that I cared about was getting to my dad and that he was blocking my way.

"Stiles, I can't let you drive…" He started to say.

I extended my hand back and swung forward to hit him but he caught my wrist in mid-air.

"You didn't let me finish." He voiced annoyed.

I yanked my wrist free from his hold, and gripped my suitcase once more, trying to squeeze past his large frame with no luck.

"I don't have time to wait for your brain to work. My dad could be dying right now. Do you not get that Derek?! The one person who truly matters to me could die!" I yelled angrily.

"You can see your dad but I'm driving, give me the keys." Derek demanded, extending his arm out and opening his palm up for me to hand them over.

I sighed irritated but did as told, tossing the keys into his palm.

"Fine, let's go." I replied, walking passed him once he moved aside.

I rolling my suitcase out the cabin without saying a word to anyone and walked full speed ahead to the SUV, tossing my luggage into the backseat before getting into the passenger side of the car.

Derek followed quietly behind, heading to the driver's side.

"Derek wait, we need to talk." Lydia stressed, coming outside to the driveway.

Derek stopped short of reaching the door, turning to face his wife.

"Not now Lydia. We can talk when I come back, but right now, Stiles needs our support." He argued, as he opened up the car door on his side.

"I understand. Text me when you get there." She replied, saddened.

I watched from my seat as Lydia leaned in to kiss Derek on the mouth goodbye. However, He turned his head, making her lips come smashed up against his cheek instead. She frowned as he got into the front seat, shutting the door behind him and pulling out of the dirt driveway.

The car ride was silent to the hospital, which I was grateful for. I couldn't deal with any ones sympathy or questions and Derek seemed to understand that. It was a long forty five minute drive to the hospital.

*****

"Melissa!" I called out, jogging over to where she was standing.

"Oh, thank god your here." She voiced, pulling me into a hug.

"Where's my dad?" I asked breaking her hold on me.

My heart tightened up in my chest as I looked at her worried face, thinking the worst.

"I need to see him." I stated.

"I can't allow that Stiles. He's being prepped for surgery as we speak. I'm not going to lie, Stiles he lost a lot of blood and the surgery is risky as he was shot in the thigh, close to a main artery."

"He's going to be okay though, right?" I asked, pleadingly.

"I don't know. It's too early to tell." She confessed.

"I need him to be okay."

"We are going to do all we can. I can promise you he is in good hands but unfortunately the surgery is costly and your dad's insurance won't cover everything. It could affect how much we can actually do for him." Melissa voiced.

"I'll cover it." Derek said, out of nowhere.

I turned to face him with teary eyes.

"And who are you?" Melissa asked.

"I'm his boss. I'll cover all cost, whatever he needs, just let me know."

"Wow, that's very generous of you Mr.…?"

"Mr. Hale but you can call me Derek."

"Thank you Derek. This means the world to us." She stressed, giving him a small smile in appreciation while she gave my hand a squeezed in comfort.

"I need to get scrubbed up for your dad's surgery. I promise I won't leave his side."

"Thanks." I replied weakly, staring down at the white floors, as Melissa took off down the hall.

"I'll call the hotels nearby and get us a room for tonight." Derek voiced.

"I'm not going anywhere." I argued.

"Stiles your father..."

"I said I'm not going anywhere!" I lashed out meeting his gaze as a tear fell down my cheek.

"I know your upset Stiles but let's be rational about this, your father will be in surgery for hours and it's late at night. You're not thinking clearly and you won't be able to see him until tomorrow." Derek voiced.

"I can't leave him." I stressed.

Derek let out a sigh in frustration as he moved to stand in front of me.

"Stiles, you need some rest. It's not healthy to stay up all night worrying about what you can't fix. Listen, I know it's hard but..."

I pushed against his chest hard in protest.

"What the hell do you know about caring about somebody huh?! You don't care about anyone but yourself!"

"Stiles."

I push him again.

"You're the most selfish, self-absorb person I know!"

"Stiles!"

"No, fuck you!" I voiced, hitting his chest.

He stayed quiet as I used his chest as a punching bag, my punching became weaker by the second and I started to sob against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me as I cried.

"I can't lose him, he's all I have."

"I know. Shh, it's okay. It's going to be okay." Derek said softly against my ear, as he tightened his hold on me.


	27. Chapter 27

After fastening my seat belt, I anxiously turned in my chair so I could look out the back window at the Emergency side of the building that we had just come from. The bright, red lights illuminating the sign glowed in the dark of the night and hurt my sensitive eyes. However, I didn't look away. I couldn't knowing my dad was in there currently fighting for his life.

Derek started the car and drove down the parking lot; making my view of the big, white hospital shrink smaller and smaller till it was completely out of sight. My heart clenched in my chest knowing I was becoming further and further away from my dad with every passing minute Derek drove ahead.

I faced the front of the car once the scenery changed around us. We went from quiet, neighboring streets to nothing but pavement, cars and signs.

Derek pressed his foot down on the gas as the speed limit changed and his body tensed up. His eyes narrowed in on the cars in front and beside the SUV as he concentrated on the busy freeway.

To both our relief, the exit for the hotel came up soon after and Derek got off the crazy highway and turned down the side road. Derek's once tensed frame relaxed a bit and his tight hold of the steering wheel lessened.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding as we went down a calm street with just a few other vehicles on the road.

The silence in the car was thick in the air.

Derek started messing with the radio searching for something to listen to. When nothing met his standards he turned the radio off all together, let out a frustrated sigh and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, clearly annoyed about something.

He took his eyes off the road for a brief moment asking if I was hungry as we passed by some fast food places. To which I replied with a flat no.

I did not have an appetite. I could not find the thought of food appealing when my father was in critical condition. The only thing that appealed to me was my father's well-being.

Derek must have felt the same as he never bothered to stop and get food for himself.

*****

As soon as we entered the hotel room, Derek's eyes landed on the bed. He walked over to the nightstand, placing his car keys down on the hard surface as I eyed the bathroom with urgency.

My lack of lavatory usage over the last few hours was finally taking a toll on my body. I could feel the pressure on my bladder increasing by the second.

Without saying a word I headed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I let out a content sigh through closed eyes as I released myself of the built up liquids in my system, lessening the pressure till there was none.

It made me forget my worries over my dad for a moment and then just like that, they returned. After flushing the toilet and washing my hands I headed back out to find the lights off with Derek passed out in the bed.

He had the blanket pulled up over his head, just the tip of his black locks were visible. From the looks of his still form and sounds of deep breaths, Derek must not have had a decent night's rest for some time.

I walked over to the chair that faced the window of our darken hotel room, taking a seat. The only light present was from the street lights outside.

Suddenly, I felt a vibration down below in my pants. I reached inside my pocket and pulled out my forgotten cell phone. It lit up with tons of messages. There were messages from Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Scott and even Danny texted me.

Scott must have informed him about my dad. Scott must have been desperate to talk to someone and called Danny or maybe on an odd chance Danny reached out to Scott about something and then Scott told him about my father?

I scrolled through the messages one by one.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott: What the hell man, you just take off and don't even say anything?! I know your upset but I could have and would have gone with you. You know how I feel about you…about your dad.

Lydia: We are all praying for you.

Allison: Big cyber hugs and kisses.

Isaac: I'm sorry about your dad. Regardless of our issues, I really hope he is okay.

Scott: Are you okay?

Danny: Heard about your father getting injured. I hope Mr. Stilinski is okay. I always thought he was a cool guy even though he didn't care for me much.

Scott: Damn it man! At least let me know you got there safely.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Shit, I completely forgot about the others trying to contact me. I cringed at Scott's upset texts. Hours had already passed since his last text.

I quickly typed Scott back so he didn't have to worry too much.

_________________________________________

Stiles: I'm here, I'm safe.

Scott: Good.

Scott: … Any word on your dad?

________________________________________

I tensed up and quickly turned off my phone not wanting to talk and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

I stared out at the empty asphalt down below as hours slowly passed by.

*****

As time went by, it started to rain. Water droplets tapped and slid down the window as I zoned out into my own world.

I couldn't help but think of my dad and the fact I was away from him, stuck at some hotel while he was unconscious, having surgery.

Derek sat up in bed sleepily, looking over in my direction.

"Stiles, what time is it?" He asked groggily.

"I don't know." I mumbled, not bothering to look away from the rain outside.

"Jesus, it's three in the morning. Stiles, you should get some sleep." Derek said.

"I'm not tired." I replied stubbornly.

I wasn't tired, I was anxious and on edge, wanting to see my dad. It drove my nuts not knowing anything about his current condition.

There was a loud sigh from Derek and the sounds of him shuffling against the covers on the bed.

Before I knew it, he was standing beside me, in just his boxers.

"Stiles come on, you need to sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Stiles, I wasn't asking you."

I let out a deep breath and met his sleepy eyes, which were filled with a mixture of both concern and annoyance.

"Now." He ordered.

Not wanting to argue or having the strength to, I let Derek pull me by the arm to the bed.

I lay on top of the covers, still fully clothed with the exceptions of my shoes and socks as Derek went over to his side of the mattress getting back under the blanket.

He turned to face me and our eyes met in the darken room. Neither one of us said anything. It was as if we were in a trance. We just stared deeply into each other's orbs. It felt natural, calming even.

It wasn't till I felt him shift in bed that I dropped my gaze down towards the movement of his arm extending out across the bed. I watched on edge as he slid his hand over the sheets, out towards my hand that was resting towards the center on the bed. When his fingers were just inches from mine, I pulled my hand away and turned over on my stomach, facing away from him.

"You were wrong earlier." He suddenly said.

"What?"

"You said I don't care. You’re wrong. I care about you Stiles. I always have…in my own way."

"Sure, if by own way, you mean treating me like shit and fucking me up against your desk." I snapped.

"Stiles…I."

Still laying stomach down on the bed, I whipped my head around to look at him as I spoke.

"I don't want to hear it Derek. My dad in critical condition and you want to talk about your feelings?" I argued bitterly, before turning my head back around toward the wall.

"Fine, forget I said anything." He grumbled against his pillow before switching positions, causing the bed to shake a bit with his movements.

"Already forgotten."

Derek turned his back to mine and all became quiet once more.

*****

Sometime during the early morning I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Derek was pushing against my shoulder and calling out my name trying to get me to wake up.

I opened my eyes to see a fully dressed Derek staring down at me.

A look of relief washed over on his face.

I was about to question him when he began to speak.

"Melissa called, your father is awake. We can see him now. Unless you would like to sleep in for a bit and just go later. I know you haven't had much sleep lately."

"No. I'm ready, let's go." I said, shooting out of bed like I had just been struck by lightning.

Derek frowned a bit when I didn't take him up on his suggestions for me to sleep in longer but let it go, leading the way out of our hotel room.

My clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them. I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep and I'm sure I was sporting some mad bed hair but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered to me was seeing my dad awake and well.


	28. Chapter 28

I quickly opened the door of my father's hospital room, eager to see him again. His head popped up off the pillow at the loud squeak of the door opening. He looked over in my direction and immediately smiled. I couldn't help but grin back as a wave of relief hit me.

As I walked into the room, moving over to his bedside, my dad's smile faded seeing the dark circles under my eyes.

"Aww son, you look like hell. Didn't you get any sleep?" he asked concerned, taking in my full zombie appearance over, messy hair, pale skin, dark eyes and wrinkled clothes.

"I got some."

He frowned, clearly not liking my response.

"I'm sorry I worried you kid."

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're okay."

"That makes two of us." My dad said, patting on a spot on the bed for me to take.

I sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to press against my father's body, worried the slightest touch might cause pain. I knew he was shot in the thigh but I wasn't sure if he carried any other wounds or bruises on his body.

Staring into my father's light blue eyes and smelling his familiar scent of soap and woody outdoors was too much for me to handle. Caught up in emotions, I leaned down and hugged him for dear life.

"For a moment I thought...I thought I lost you." I said in a cracked voice.

"I know son, me too. I thought I was a goner when I got shot. And when I thought, this is it, you know what popped into my head?"

"What?" I asked, pulling back from our embrace to look at his face, while wiping away a runaway tear that fell down my cheek.

"I thought, I wasted all this time eating healthy crap to stay fit and this is how I go?" He joked.

I eyed my father strangely before a chuckle escaped my mouth.

My dad's lip upturned into a smiled seeing my response.

"Glad I can still make you laugh."

"It's nice to have something to laugh about again." I answered honestly.

My father grabbed my hand, holding it in a comforting matter.

"That was really an afterthought. I just wanted to see you smile again."

"I figured that much." I said, giving him a small smile.

"My first thought was really about you, thinking, what's going to happen to my son if I don't make it? Luckily, I don't have to worry about that now. I love you Kiddo."

"I love you too dad." I replied, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and placing my hand back by my side.

"You know, my injury got me thinking about how unpredictable life really is and how important it is to enjoy life while you're still alive." My dad said looking me over once more in concern.

"Why are you telling me all of this dad?"

"Are you happy son?"

I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting such a deep conversation and question from my father. I was just adjusting to the fact that my dad was right in front of me, breathing and he wanted to know if I was happy.

It was a simple question I suppose to most people but after all that I had been through with Derek and Isaac and work, it was a tough question to answer.

In the moment, I was happy. Happy my father was alive but that wasn't what he meant and I knew that. Before I could think of a response that might satisfy my father, he turned his attention towards the door and began to speak.

"Who did you bring with you son?"

I turned around confused to meet Derek's gaze at the door.

Fuck!

How much did he hear?

Was he standing there the whole time or just at the end of our conversation?

"Umm, this is my boss Mr. Hale.” I said, watching as Derek stood by the door frame awkwardly, obviously realizing he interrupted a private moment between my father and me.

Derek quickly recollected his nerve and confidence and strolled into the room with a professional approach.

"Hi Mr. Stilinski, It's nice to meet you." He voiced, as he extended his hand for my father to take.

I watched on edge, holding my breath as Derek stood there with his hand outstretched waiting for my dad's response.

My boss was not my dad's favorite person, at least from what I told him of having to work many late nights, never moving up in the business or getting a pay raise. He often blamed him for my lack of growth at the company and for my lack of time for visits.

My father looked over at me for a moment before turning his attention back to my boss, taking his hand in his grip.

I exhaled as the tension left the room and they shook hands.

"Same Mr. Hale."

"You can call me Derek."

"Derek." My dad repeated, giving his hand one last, strong shake before breaking away from the hold.

RING, RING!

Derek dug into his pocket and fished out his cell, glancing at the caller info before quickly pressing the silence button and sliding his phone back into his pocket, returning his attention back to my father.

"Sorry about that." Derek voiced, trying to be respectable.

"I sure hope my son didn't ruin your weekend by bringing him here, out of your way and all." My dad said somewhat irritated.

"No, not at all. Your son's always a pleasure." Derek voiced, giving my father a friendly grin.

"Uh huh." My father replied, through narrowed eyes as if trying to read him and his intentions.

"I'll let you two have some privacy. I'm sure you have lots to talk about. Stiles, I'll be in the waiting room when you're ready." Derek announced, clearly feeling uneasy about my father's guarded gaze upon him.

I nodded in response as Derek exited the room.

*****

"What the heck was that? I know you don't care for my boss but you didn't have to be so rude." I voiced once it was just the two of us again.

"Please tell me you're not mixing business with pleasure?"

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Not anymore." I clarified; cringing a bit at my father's disapproving stares.

"Oh Stiles, I taught you better than that."

"It was a stupid, weak moment in judgement, it won't happen again."

"Are you sure about that?" My father questioned, trying to decipher if I was lying or not.

"So, what's the plan when you get the okay to leave? Who is going to take care of you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Take care of me? I will, have been for years now." My dad argued.

"Do you need me to stay with you until you heal?"

"No. Melissa, I'm sure will be coming over, suffocating me. Plus, you have work. I don't need to be getting you in trouble for missing work."

"Well, it wouldn't be a problem." I said, nervously playing with my hands.

"Oh, taking your vacation time finally?" My father asked intrigued.

"Something like that, kind of a permanent vacation." I said meeting his gaze.

"What do you mean permanent, Stiles what did you do?" He asked starting to get impatient.

"I sort of quit my job."

"What?!" My Dad exclaimed, moving into a sitting position, wincing in pain as he did.

"Stiles, are you insane?"

"I thought you would be happy, you're always telling me they take advantage of me over there and you were right."

"But Son, you love your job, you worked hard for that job."

"I did at one point but not anymore. It's time to move on."

"And do what, join the circus?" My dad snapped.

I rolled my eyes as he went on with his protest.

"Stiles Stilinski, you march right over to that boss of yours and ask for your job back."

"What? But dad..."

"No buts, that's an order."

I sighed in defeat. There was no arguing with my father when he got like this.

"Fine." I replied, getting up from my spot and out the door in search of my boss.

*****

I founded Derek sitting in one of the many waiting room chairs, hunched over in his seat with his arms resting on his legs as he fiddled with his hands and stared at the ground, deep in thought.

"Derek, can I have a word with you?"

He turned his head to the side to face me.

"Sure."

I waited as Derek got up from the chair and followed me out of the waiting room to a more private, hallway. Only a few passersby's here and there but for the most part it was empty.

"Umm, is there any way I can have my job back?" I asked feeling completely embarrassed, as my cheeks fill up with color and my pride took a back side.

Derek looked at me in utter confusion.

"Stiles, you always had your job. I expect to see you tomorrow."

"Okay, cool." I replied, trying to kill the awkward tension that filled the space.

"Your dad made you ask, didn't he?" Derek voiced amused.

"Yup."

"I like your dad; he seems like a cool guy and means well when it comes to you." He replied.

"Finally, something we agree on."

We shared a small smile and moved closer, minimizing the gap between us. We were just inches apart, inches from touching chest to chest, inches from grazing arms, inches from lips touching.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I didn't mean to discard your feelings. I was just...distraught about my dad and all."

"I know." He replied calmly, his breath sweeping over my face.

Finding the intensity between us being too much, I looked down at my feet, afraid to look into Derek's eyes.

"Thank you Derek, for being here for me. Even though I don't want to admit it, it means a lot."

Derek placed a hand on my chin, warming it up under his touch. I could feel butterflies in my stomach fluttering around as he lifted my chin up, making me met his deep green eyes once more.

"Glad I could help."


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat is out of the bag.   
> One chapter left!
> 
> __________________________________

I was deep in thought as Derek drove us back to the cabin for our last night together as a group. I was relieved my dad was okay and completely confused with were Derek and I stood. He was usually a jerk and only worried about his own selfish needs but it felt like there was a switch in him over the last few days. He was there for me when I needed it.

Maybe I am reading too much into it? Then again, maybe not?

People can change for the better, right?

It still doesn't change the fact that he is my boss and married.

Suddenly, Derek grabbed my hand bringing me out of my thoughts. Our eyes met and his lips turned upward into a small grin as he gave my hand a squeeze before moving his eyes back on the road.

He drove the car one handed, resting our joined hands on his pant leg. Our fingers stayed entwined up until Derek had to turn on the highway and needed both hands to drive.

It was a silent, peaceful drive. I fell asleep half way through the trip back.

The squeak of the breaks and sound of car engine shutting off woke me up. Without saying a word, we got out of the car and headed up to the front door. I think we both took a moment to breath before opening up the door to the cabin.

Everyone was sitting in the living room in front of the fireplace with a fire going. They turned their heads towards us as we entered the room.

"Hey, look whose back. We missed you." Isaac said trying to kill the silence that sat in the room.

"Oh, thank god!" Lydia voiced, coming over to where we were standing, hugging Derek's tall frame.

He stiffened under his wife's touch.

"Lydia, what the heck?" Derek replied, feeling awkward about the death squeeze she was currently giving him.

"Why didn't call me back or text even?" She asked anxiously through the hug.

"Sorry, there was a lot going on at the time. And I did text you." Derek stated, giving her back a light, comforting pat.

"One time, just to say you were there. You never updated me. I was worried."

"Well, I'm fine as you can see. So no need to worry." He voiced as he removed her hands on him, backing out of the embrace.

I made my way further into the room as Scott approached me, giving me a big bear hug.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said.

As we pulled back he nervously fidgeted in his spot.

"How is your dad doing?"

"He's good."

Scott let out a breath of relieve just as Allison came up from behind him, smiling and giving his shoulder a loving squeeze.

"That's great Stiles, we were all so worry." She said.

"Derek we need to talk." Lydia voiced loudly, grabbing our attention from across the room.

We all turned to view the troubled couple in their conversation.

"Lydia, not now." Derek said frustrated.

"It's important."

"Lydia, whatever it is can wait. I literally just walk through the front door."

"I can't wait any longer, it's been eating me up inside." She said nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've slept with someone else!" She blurted out.

Everyone's eyes widened and gasps could be heard throughout the room.

Lydia stood in front of Derek looking frighten by his possible response.

"You what?! You and me outside, now!" Derek growled, upset.

*****

We watched as Derek stormed off towards the back porch, pounding his feet against the floor and slammed the door shut behind Lydia and himself.

We all ran over to the kitchen window, acting nosy, glancing at the fight now happening outside.

Their voices were lower due to the walls but we could still hear what they were saying, just barely.

"Who was it?"

"Derek please?"

"Who Lydia?!"

"Peter." She whispered.

"Peter?! Our neighbor Peter?! That sleazy prick? Really Lydia?"

"I'm sorry."

Lydia started to beg and plead with Derek as he let out a grunt here and there, trying to control his anger.

"It's only because I was so lonely. Things haven't been the same this past month. You can't deny that you have been acting different Derek. You've been more standoffish, it's like there is someone else."

Derek stiffened at her words and Lydia's eyes grew big with tears.

"Is there Derek, is there someone else, have...have you been cheating on me?" Lydia struggled to say.

Derek didn't say anything. He didn't look upset anymore, which was enough proof for Lydia to know he had also been unfaithful.

Lydia started to yell and push on Derek's chest as she cried in anger, frustration and sadness.

"Who is it?!"

Derek remained quiet.

"Who Derek?!"

Still no answer from him.

"Derek please, I need to know. I just..." She stressed.

Lydia started to full blow cry. Derek moved in to comfort her but she slapped his outstretched arm away and headed back inside.

*****

We all scrambles away from the kitchen window trying to act like we didn't just ease drop, only we had.

Lydia stormed off to her room, shutting the door behind her.

Her cries could be heard by all and it was unsettling.

Allison softly knocked on the door before going inside to calm her friend down.

That left Scott, Isaac and me standing in the living room, bewildered with what just went down. We glanced at each other clearly uncomfortable and unsure of what to say.

"I guess I should check on my cousin." Isaac uttered reluctantly, not looking forward to the drama as he went over to the bedroom to join Allison in cheering Lydia up.

"I guess that just leaves us." I said, glancing over at Scott.

"We didn't even get to hang out this trip like we planned and we leave tomorrow." He said sadly.

"I know right? What a shitty trip." I agreed.

Scott snorted and I weakly smiled at him.

"I know this is not the best time to ask but did you want to watch a movie, hopefully something uplifting?" Scott asked.

"I would love that. Some comic relief sounds great right now."

*****

And that's what we did.

Isaac left Lydia's room an hour later saying Allison and her fell asleep and he was off to bed himself.

Derek was still outside, probably trying to calm himself down and too embarrassed to face anyone, waiting for everyone to fall asleep before coming back inside.

Scott and I watched two comedies, laughing and reminiscing about old times.

We fell asleep on the couch, heads leaning against each other. Just like when we were kids.

*****

I woke up later on, warm but not from another body next to me, from covers placed over my once shivering form.

Scott was no longer next to me. He must have gone to his room to sleep during the night.

I glanced over at the couch on the opposite side and to my surprise another person was asleep on it. Derek.

He was sleeping with his head back against the head rest of the couch and he was curled up with his arms folded against his chest.

He did not have a blanket.

The way he wrapped his arms around himself told me he was cold and probably the one who sacrifice his own blanket for me.

I weakly smiled at the sentiment and got off the couch making my way over to him with the blanket in hand.

I took a seat next to where he was and laid the blanket over both of us, resting against the side of his warm body and listening to his slow breathing before sleep found me once more.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here. <3
> 
> Originally, there was no mention of Isaac in this chapter so I added a little scene to help ease some readers minds on the issue.
> 
> Thank you Guys so much for all the support and I hope you stick around to read some of my other stories. ;)
> 
> ________________________________________________________

I woke up from the force of someone shaking my shoulders back and forth. I looked up to find Scott's somewhat stressed face.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily, looking over to the side of the couch to find Derek was no longer there.

"Get ready, we are leaving in twenty minutes. I think everyone is anxious to get back. Shit, I know I am." Scott voiced, stepping back from the couch to give me room to move.

I sat up straight and tossing the now hot covers off of my overheated body.

"I think this is the first time I feel like I need a vacation, from my vacation." Scott added as he picked up his packed bag off the floor.

"I second that." I said, making my way to my shared room to grab my own stuff.

Scott came over to the door frame, watching as I grabbed the few remaining items I left behind when I left to see my dad. Luckily, I didn't have much clothing left to pack, just a couple of socks, a shirt or two and an extra pair a shoes.

"I'm all packed, I just have to change." I announced setting down a white shirt, pair of blue jeans and pair of fresh underwear out on the neatly made bed.

"I'll meet you outside when you're ready. Believe it or not, everyone is already packed and ready to go. We were just waited for you." Scott admitted, lifting his heavy duffle bag over his shoulder as if it was nothing and headed over to the front door to meet the others.

"Okay man, I'll be quick!" I called out before he shut the door behind him.

*****

I headed outside and brought a hand up over my forehead shielding my eyes from the blinding light of the sun's reflection coming off the SUV in front of me.

I had one hand shading my view and the other on my suitcase handle, as I rolled it out onto the gravel driveway. I stopped short spotting Derek and Lydia, who looked to be having a very heated conversation near the front of the car.

Derek's form was stiff and tall. He used arm gestures as he talked, well argued with Lydia. His arm muscles rippled in his short sleeve, army green shirt with his every motion. The v neck style shirt showed off a little peek at his dark chest hair. He had on snug fit brown jeans on, framing his built thighs and sexy ass. A pair of black, manly sunglasses covering his eyes and a pair of black combat boots completed his sexy, badass look.

I was so taken by his appearance; I didn't even notice Scott approaching me until he tugged on my suitcase.

I broke eye contact on the fighting couple to meet Scott's amused expression.

"Are you ready or are you going to just stand there and gawk at our boss?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes as Scott took my suitcase, wheeling it over to the trunk. I made my way over to the car, stealing eye glances at Derek off and on. He was too focused on Lydia to notice.

It bugged me a bit that Derek had yet to notice to me or anyone else for that matter. It seemed neither Lydia nor Derek seemed to noticed that the rest of us were in the vehicle waiting for them.

The worst part about was they weren't even arguing about their broken relationship. They were bickering about who would drive the car back.

Lydia insisted they take turns and since Derek drove them up, it was only fair she should be the one to drive the crew back.

Derek protested claiming he liked driving and that driving calmed him down, to which Scott and Allison who had to come over to announce we were ready to go, agreed that having Derek drive back was the better choice.

Having a calmer Derek was a better choice for all. Lydia finally agreed for the group's sake and got in the car, taking a seat in the very back.

It was clear all was not well within their relationship by the new sitting arrangements.

This time around Allison sat with Lydia in the back. I sat in the same spot I had the first time, in the middle. Scott was finally able to sit with me. Derek was in the driver's seat and Isaac in the passenger seat with his earbuds already in his ears trying to tune out all the drama going on around him.

"I may never want to go on another group vacation again." I whispered to Scott to which I received a chuckle in response.

The car ride back was eerie silent. Everyone kept to themselves. The group spent their time looking out the window watching the scenery passing by, deep in thought or sleeping.

As luck would have it, being the last to be picked up to go on a trip, meant you were the first to be taken home. As soon as Derek parked the car, I swung the car door open and headed to the trunk to receive my suitcase.

Scott got out of the car as well meeting me by the curb. I gave him a parting hug. I told him I would see him at work. He nodded and went over to shut the car door I left open before heading back over to his side of the car getting back in.

I didn't even look back. I gave a wave over my shoulder in the direction of the car and headed towards my apartment.

Once inside, I locked my door and let out a breath I didn't even realizing I had been holding.

"Oh, thank god I'm back."

I plopped down on my bed and passed out cold. 

*****

I woke up later that night to a text from Isaac telling me he was back home and that he forgave me over the Derek situation knowing that I was a good guy deep down and knew I never meant to hurt anyone.

He said it would be best if we didn’t talk, at least for a while. Till enough time had passed and things had cooled down. He wished me the best for the future. 

I wished him the same. He then sent a single picture after that, no caption, just a simple picture of a sunset, which I assumed was the view from his front porch and that was that.

In that moment, I pictured Isaac sitting peacefully on his porch with a smile on his face and a cup of sweet tea in his hand with his cat on his lap, purring away. The thought gave me relief and brought a small smile to my lips, knowing I at least didn’t ruin his life.

*****

The next day, I came into work worn out and a bit lost in thought. A lot had happen over the weekend. My father got hurt on duty, Derek and the gang learned his marriage was in trouble with cheating matters and I officially ended my fucked up relationship with my boss or at least I thought I ended it? Things with Derek always seemed to find a way of repeating no matter what I did.

"Stiles, I need you in my office, now." Mr. Hale announced onto the intercom, in his usually stern voice.

I knocked on the open door to make my presence known. Derek looked up from the phone conversation he was having at the time, gesturing me to come in.

He told the person on the line to hold a moment as he covered the mouthpiece and looked over at me.

"Shut the door." He ordered, before going back to his phone conversation.

I did as told and proceeded to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk as he continued with his conversation.

"Yes, I know it's a bit last notice but so was finding out my wife was cheating on me." Derek snapped.

My eyes widened and I tensed up in my seat, uncomfortable and curious who Derek could be speaking to over the phone so bluntly.

"Well, you're my lawyer. You think you can have the papers made up by the end of the day? Yes, she is aware. It was her idea to begin with. Okay, thanks." Derek voiced before ending the call and meeting my eyes once more.

"What's going on?" I asked curious.

"Lydia and I are getting a divorce." Derek replied flatly.

"Wow, sorry?" I said slightly confused on how I should response.

Derek chuckled lightly at this.

"It's okay Stiles. You don't have to fake sympathy. I know I don't deserve it."

"Well, I mean, are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, not anymore. I'm just annoyed and ready to get it over with. We have been over for a while. I just never took the time to truly realize it, till now." He said truthfully.

I was in deep thought taking in everything Derek was saying when he spoke again.

"How's your dad doing?"

"He's good, he goes home today."

"Good." Derek voiced, giving me a small smile.

I found myself getting lost in his deep green orbs.

"Well, if that's all. I should get back to work." I said getting up from my seat, moving towards the door.

"Stiles, one more thing." Derek voiced, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yeah?" I replied nervously, as he got out of his chair walking over to me.

He cupped my cheek and leaned in letting me feel his hot breath on my mouth. I sunk into his form, gripping his shoulders for support as he captured my lips between his. I opened my mouth letting out a sigh. Derek used this to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside. I moaned and locked my tongue with his own. My heart raced in my chest, my stomach fluttered with butterflies, and my cheeks flushed with color.

I felt light headed as we pulled back from the intense lip lock.

Derek smirked amused, admiring the effect he had on me.

"I'm taking you out to eat tonight, at eight." He stated, giving me a peck on the mouth before heading back behind his desk.

"Wait, like a date?" I asked dumbfounded and a bit fuzzy in the head from the kiss I was still trying to recover from.

Derek smirked.

"Back to work Stilinski."

"Right." I replied, taking a couple of steps, finding my legs feeling like jello.

I grabbed the door knob and twisted it; I opened it about to leave when Derek called out to me.

"Oh and Stiles, I like punctuality. Don’t keep me waiting or I just might have to punish you." He said with a devilish glint in his eyes and sexy smirk on his lips.

"Yes sir." I replied, feeling my pants suddenly become snug.

I made a silent note right then and there to take the longest fucking time ever showering and dressing up.

*****

Before I knew it the work day was over and I was back home getting ready for my date with Derek.

I just stepped out of the shower when my phone went off alerting me that I had received a text message.

Derek: I'm here. (7:45 p.m.)

I completely ignored his text, of course he was early. It didn't surprise me at all. I took my time, loving the feeling of making him have to wait for me.

Derek: Are you trying to piss me off? (8:15p.m.)

I looked down at the text and snickered, working even slower on buttoning up my shirt and putting my dress pants on.

It wasn't until 8:30 p.m. that there was pounding on my door.

I opened my door smilingly unashamedly as Derek glared at me with firer eyes. He had his hands balled up into a fist and he was panting with anger. He looked sexy as fuck, all dressed up wearing a suit and tie with his hair slicked back.

I licked my lips in hunger.

"You're late." He snapped.

"Does that mean you're going to punish me?" I asked huskily.

Derek scanned me over, before walking inside and slamming the door behind him. I gasped as he grabbed me by my shirt, pushing me hard against his chest, knocking the wind out of me.

"Yes Stiles, I'm going to punish you." He voiced roughly.

I whimpered with need, as he swooped down, grabbing my ass, lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrusted his tongue down my mouth and squeezed my ass, walking us into my bedroom.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since some readers didn't like the fact that they couldn't see the last sex scene. I made a morning after sexual scene that gives you a little something, something.  
> Now, just to forewarn you, it's a pornish scene, not very lovey dovey. ;P
> 
> I also have a question to ask you guys since I have been getting a lot of comments/questions asking if there is going to be a part 2.  
> Would you guys like to see a sequel/part2 to this story? If so, do you have any ideas/suggestions?
> 
> Honestly, I never thought about doing a part 2, worried I wouldn't be able to think of enough material for a part 2 but if you help me out with some ideas/thoughts, I might be able to create one or at least a mini one.
> 
> I know there are quite a few questions not answered about Lydia, Peter, Isaac and even about Stiles and Derek. It's just finding the material to write it and finding a way of doing it without the story becoming repetitive that is challenging.
> 
> So if you have an ideas, I'm all ears. Thanks again guys, and enjoy your treat! ;)
> 
> __________________________________________________________________

I woke up moaning a bit in soreness, feeling rough facial hair scratch against my sensitive neck as Derek nibbled and sucked on my milky flesh, making a hickey.

His hardness poking the side of my bare ass cheeks under the covers.

“Derek?” I muffled against my pillow.

“Oh good, you’re up.” He breathed against my now bruised neck.

“Barely, you wore me out last night. I never came so much in my life.”

Derek snickered against my shoulder before playfully biting it.

“Ah.” I spoke, shuddering under Derek teeth.

“Don’t fall sleep. I need you up and ready for what I have plan.” He teased, spreading my cheeks.

I moaned at the feel on his big, manly hands on my cheeks, stretching them apart.

“You can’t still be horny. We fucked three times last night.” I voiced.

“I told you I have a big appetite Stiles, am I going to have to find someone else to meet my needs?” He teased.

I turned my head to face him.

“Not funny.” I said before getting out of bed naked, limping a bit due to my adventurous night.

“Oh, come on Stiles. I was just joking.” Derek voiced, walking after me naked, into the bathroom.

“You have a shitty sense of humor.” I said turning on the shower, heating the water up.

“And you have quite a feisty mouth.” Derek said huskily, coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my midsection.

“I should do something about that.” He said breathing into my neck.

I moaned as Derek rubbed his dick against my cheeks teasingly.

“Let’s take a shower together.” Derek said.

I nodded and Derek smirked letting me head inside first before following after with his cock in hand, giving it a few tugs.

I watched in desire as Derrek touched himself.

Derek came over and began to trace my lips with his free hand, watching intrigued as I opened my mouth willingly, letting his fingers roam the soft skin of my lips.

“Mmm, let clean that dirty little mouth of yours. On your knees.” He ordered. 

I did as told, licking my licks in excitement.

“Open your mouth wide.”

I did as told and watched as Derek moved closer stroking his cock at my eye level.

A moment later, the tip of his cock brushed against my lips.

I stuck my tongue out licking the tip, making Derek groan and thrust his cock forward inside my warm, wet mouth.

“Suck my cock.”

I moaned against his hard cock, moving my mouth back and forth against his length, letting Derek fuck my mouth.

He grunted and grabbed the back of my head, shoving his swollen cock deep down my throat, making me choke a bit at the feeling.

When he felt close to cumming Derek pulled back.

“Keep your mouth open.” He warned as he started to tug on his cock again.

I watched excited with my mouth agape as Derek huffed and puffed and shot his load into my mouth and over my lips.

I greedily swallowed the cum down before licking my lips clean.

Derek helped me up off the shower floor and pressed his lips against mine, tasting a bit of himself in the kiss as our tongues rubbed against each other.

“Good boy.” Derek praised with a smirk on his lips as he broke the kiss. 

“You know you still owe me a date.” I voiced, placing my hands around Derek neck in an embrace, as I stared up into his playfully green eyes.

“Is that right?” He replied amused, running his hands down my back and over my ass.

“Uh-huh, very much so, but I’ll take a fucking in the meantime.” I said huskily, earning a chuckle from Derek and a squeeze on my ass.

I gasped in surprise and captured his lips in a heated kiss, as my hard cock rubbed against his growing one.

Derek pulled back smacking my ass playfully, causing me to moan a bit at the tenderness.

“Later, you need to get ready for work. I heard your boss doesn’t appreciate tardiness.” He smirked, heading out to my bedroom, grabbing his clothes and quickly getting dressed.

I frowned, disappointed fun time was over.

“See you at work Mr. Stilinski.” Derek voiced, giving me a quick a peck on the cheek before heading out the door.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys, just want to let you know that part two of Hidden Expectations is now starting to be posted. It’s called The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction. Check it out if you haven’t already.

I also created a new story section called Sterek Writing Challenge. In this section you can make comments of suggestions and short story ideas for me to do. 

For example if you would really like a certain subject or topic to be covered using Sterek ( like Mpreg, serial killers, prostitution, drug use, Sub/dom type of thing etc. whatever, the choice is yours )

if you haven’t seen it done or done the exact way you want it to go you can make the suggestion and I’ll do it. 

Check it out when you get a chance.

The first request ( chp1) is already up. A short Sterek story called Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

Chp 2 won’t be up until I get more request in. So it’s up to you guys for me to continue the stories.


End file.
